Jackknifed
by Tatyperry
Summary: Hermione investiga um barulho e encontra Draco em uma das salas de aula vazia. Um encontro do destino que os envolve em algo que nenhum dos dois havia imaginado. O sangue de um sangue puro realmente corre mais limpo? TRADUÇÃO
1. Nota

**Título:** Jackknifed

**Autor****a: **ElfMaidenOfLight (perfil dela encontra-se em meus favoritos)

**Shipper:** Draco & Hermione.

**Gênero: **Romance/ Drama

* * *

Oi gente,

Sim, eu imagino que quem acompanha minhas traduções e O Poder da Resistência não deve estar entendendo nada. Mas essa fic foi traduzida até o capítulo 15 pela Lya M. (www (*) fanfiction (*) net / u /798961 / Lya_M) e as meninas que acompanhavam a tradução estavam em busca de alguém para continuar a história e, cá estou eu. A história já está quase no fim, os capítulos são pequenos, então essa tradução não irá atrapalhar em nada o ritmo das outras, eu prometo.

Eu conversei com a autora e ela autorizou que eu continuasse a tradução. Acho importante dizer isso, porque se ela não autorizasse a mudança, eu não me sentiria a vontade para fazê-lo. Assim, os primeiros 15 capítulos continuam sendo os traduzidos pela Lya M. O meu trabalho começa agora, no capítulo 16.

Peço, a quem lia a fic, um pouco de paciência, apesar de eu adorar Harry Potter, essa é a primeira fic deste universo com que irei mexer. O meu universo de traduções e mesmo de escrita é Twilight, so... vamos ver o que eu consigo fazer.

Espero que vocês gostem! E, para eu saber, como anda isso, eu preciso de reviews ok? Conto com vocês.

Beijinhos

Taty


	2. Afiado

**Nota da tradutora:** Bom, além de Paris, esta é um das melhores fics D/Hr que eu já li também. Obviamente, ela não é minha! A autora desta fanfiction é **ElfMaidenOfLight**, o profile dela pode ser encontrado no meu profile, já que não tem como colocar link aqui. Lá também tem o link para a fic em inglês. Outras considerações a fazer, o nome - Jackknifed. Eu pensei em muitas traduções para o nome, uma vez que 'jackknife' pode significar estilete/punhal/lâmina de bolso, não sei ao certo. Portanto 'jackknifED' seria algo do gênero 'apunhalado'. Mas preferi deixar o nome original, pois achei que não era bom traduzir para algo que eu não tenho certeza se está correto, podia comprometer a fic. Portanto, aí está a explicação para o nome :) Espero que gostem, eu sei que eu estou gostando de traduzi-la! E obrigada a autora, que me deu o privilégio de traduzi-la!

**Nota da tradutora 2:** **Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**_  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 1 - Afiado**

_Eu não sei como eu vou terminar tudo isso._ Hermione xingou a si mesma, puxando a mochila um pouco mais para cima em seu ombro. _Não consigo acreditar em todo o trabalho que o Snape nos passou - é absolutamente impossível. Porcaria, isso é o que é._

Hermione arrastou-se pelo corredor até o Hall de Entrada. Não só terminara o trabalho de Poções quase uma da manhã, como Bichento decidira a acordar três horas depois; sono, pelo o que parecia, era puramente inalcançável.

Era uma daquelas horas que suas pálpebras ficavam muito pesadas. Hermione apoiou-se contra a parede e deixou a cabeça cair.

- Talvez se eu ficar aqui - ela murmurou para ninguém em particular - Eu não precisarei ir para a aula.

Fazendo uma careta, Hermione escaldou a si mesma por aquilo. Não ir para a aula? Com um pequeno sorriso e um suspiro, balançou a cabeça. _Eu realmente preciso dormir._

Olhar em volta para as paredes altas cheias de vidraças não melhorava o ânimo preguiçoso de Hermione. Era um daqueles dias que, com suas cores cinzentas, parecia ter parado às sete da manhã, mesmo que já fosse o começo da tarde.

Hermione foi instantaneamente distraída de seus devaneios por um fraco som emanado de uma das salas vazias do corredor. Dando alguns passos para frente, notou que uma das portas estava um pouco aberta, só uma frestinha.

_Idiotas do primeiro ano_. Hermione pensou aborrecida. _Eles não sabem que não podem ficar nas salas vazias? Provavelmente é um casal_.

Balançando a cabeça, Hermione fechou os olhos e abriu a porta da sala de aula, fechando-a gentilmente enquanto falava:

- Se qualquer professor encontrá-los aqui, sozinhos, sem um responsável, vocês irão pegar uma detenção. Como Monitora... - ela vagarosamente perdeu a fala quando olhou para a sala.

- O que uma sangue-ruim suja estaria pensando para me xingar?

Draco Malfoy estava sentado casualmente numa mesa vaga, as pernas esticadas para um lado, apoiado nos cotovelos, olhando para a porta. Sua mochila estava no chão no meio da sala de aula, cercada de mais mesas vazias. Com um movimento quase frouxo, ele voltou a varinha para ela e sorriu afetado.

_Ah, não_. Hermione começou a virar-se para a porta.

- Eu poderia facilmente te enfetiçar, sabia, sangue-ruim? Eles não iriam nem ao menos escutar você gritar.

Malfoy inclinou seu queixo um pouco para cima, os olhos pálidos brilhando de malícia. Hermione parou e voltou-se para ele novamente, o rosto lívido.

- Eu iria torturá-la até a loucura, Granger - ele continuou - Porém, eu acho muito inquietante gastar meus ótimos talentos em tipos como o seu.

Com isso, Malfoy abaixou a varinha e voltou para o que estava fazendo antes de ser rudemente interrompido. Apontando a varinha para uma mesa a algumas fileiras de distância, fez um pequeno punhal dançar e girar na superfície da madeira. O som do verniz sendo arrancado da mesa fez Malfoy dar um sorriso doentio.

Então era isso. Hermione observou-o enquanto ele parecia ignorá-la. Ele estava invadindo salas de aulas para - o que - ser destrutivo? _Idiota_.

Hermione enfiou os livros na já lotada mochila e caminhou até onde a faca destruía uma propriedade da escola. Ela rondou a mesa, lançando um olhar para Malfoy, que apenas a observava.

Estava gravando o símbolo da Sonserina. _Que original_, Hermione pensou sarcástica. Enquanto ela observava, o punhal rodopiou com um pulo, terminou o desenho e começou algo novo, diferente.

A lâmina, pura prata com um cabo de esmeraldas verdes, afundou na mesa, fazendo rabiscos tornarem-se elegantes letras.

M-O-R-R-A. O jeito que com que o cabo iluminava-se deixou Hermione enjoada. S-A-N-G-U-E-R-U-

Sem pensar duas vezes, Hermione, perto de explodir, esticou a mão para arrancar a lâmina da mesa. Agarrou o cabo verde gelado e puxou. O punhal encantado tremeu frenéticamente em sua mão, cortando uma longa linha através de seu dedo antes que Hermione largasse-a com um grito abafado.

- Sangue-ruim idiota! - Draco xingou-a quando levantou da mesa, deu alguns passos e inclinou-se para pegar a lâmina. Hermione apertou a mão cortada com força - Eu apreciaria se você não espalhasse seus germes de sangue-ruim por toda a minha-...

Malfoy não desencantara a faca ainda e, como ele abaixara-se para pegar, a lâmina prateada dançou na carne de sua palma, ainda tentando escrever as últimas letras de 'ruim'. Ele sibilou de nojo e de dor. Hermione balançou a própria varinha e a lâmina congelou-se na palma esguia dele.

- Viu o tipo de bagunça que você sempre faz, Granger?

Hermione mordeu o lábio. Certamente ele estava furioso com ela agora. Por que ela teve que pegar a faca? Observou Malfoy enquanto ele vagarosamente levantava-se de sua posição anterior, quase ficando muito mais alto que ela, os cabelos loiros brilhavam na luz de velas, os olhos frios como pedra.

- Suja, nojenta, desastrada, intrometida sang-...

Malfoy parou, olhando para sua mão. A lâmina, brilhando, pervertida, ria deles. Ambos os sangue de Hermione e Malfoy estavam espalhados no lado afiado do punhal, duas distintas manchas misturadas. O sangue misturado parecia infurecer Hermione mas, quando ela olhou para Malfoy, a raiva inexplicável lentamente morreu.

Ele estava estudando as manchas, a mistura dos sangues com toda a atenção. Hermione o observou, intensamente, sem querer dizer nada que o distraísse de seu transe e ele continuasse a desmoralizá-la.

Sem uma palavra, Malfoy levantou sua mão não machucada e passou um dedo por cima da lâmina, o sangue misturado manchando sua pele. Silenciosamente, ele levou o dedo à boca e deixou o sangue tocar os lábios.

Hermione deixou um barulho baixo escapar, algo entre nojo e confusão. Instantaneamente Malfoy voltou-se para ela, ambas as mãos caíram e ele apenas olhou-a emudecido, sem expressão alguma, os olhos arregalados, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Como se não conseguisse acreditar que fizera aquilo na frente dela, na frente de Granger.

Apesar do olhar apático dele, Hermione não conseguiu controlar-se.

- O que, Malfoy? Surpreso que meu sangue não tem gosto de sujeira? De lama? Surpreso que eles tem o mesmo gosto, o seu e o meu? - a chama de ressentimento amargo de Hermione contra Malfoy teve pouco tempo de vida.

Com um olhar de profundo ódio e raiva, Malfoy levantou o braço para ela, aquele segurando a faca. Com um grito surpreso, Hermione desviou, mas a lâmina voou na direção oposta, batendo contra a parede de pedra e ricocheteando para acabar caindo no meio das mesas vazias.

Com os olhos arregalados de choque e medo, Hermione agarrou sua mochila e correu para porta da sala. Enquanto a abria, olhou para trás. Malfoy estava escorado de um jeito estranho contra uma das mesas, o rosto nas mãos, uma parte de seus cabelos manchado de vermelho.


	3. Inocente

**Nota: Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Inocente**

O próximo dia encontrou Hermione sem dormir e cheia de trabalhos.

Começara a chover ontem, depois que Hermione deixara a quase deserta sala de aula, apertando o dedo cortado.

Hoje, a chuva combinava perfeitamente com seu humor. Enquanto olhava para a mão, fez uma careta. Todas aquelas horas procurando por poções, os pergaminhos ficaram continuamente encostando no corte e agora seu dedo estava todo vermelho e inchado.

Dando um suspiro, sentiu o peso do livros descansar sobre seus ombros. Realmente, ela precisava descansar. Virar as noites não era um bom modo de melhorar sua educação. Hermione precisava tirar um cochilo, mesmo que só durante o almoço.

Olhando em volta, Hermione andou vagarosamente até uma sala de aula trancada. Puxou a varinha.

- Alohomora - murmurou e a porta clicou, aberta.

Entrando na sala, Hermione quase grunhiu com sua sorte. Deitado com as costas sobre a mesa vazia de um professor estava Malfoy, mãos no peito, olhando diretamente para o teto.

- Então é isso que você faz? Continuamente mata aula? - sua voz, fria, não o comoveu.

Então ela realizou...Ele estava dormindo.

Cuidadosamente, Hermione andou até uma mesa situada próxima a do professor e sentou-se, largando a mochila ao lado da cadeira.

Estava quase na altura dos olhos dele agora. Observou o jeito que o peito de Malfoy subia e descia, o jeito com que ele não parecia tão malvado, enquanto dormia. Notou, com um toque de diversão, uma pequena bandagem azul cobrindo sua palma, amarrada cuidadosamente com um nó sobre a pele pálida. Uma pequena mancha de sangue estava visível no pano, como se tivesse sangrado um pouquinho na gaze antes de amarrar.

Olhando para baixo, ela notou a vermelhidão do próprio corte, sem bandagem e sem cuidados.

Com um suspiro, descansou o queixo nas mãos. Seus olhos pesados olhavam de vez em quando para o sonserino na mesa. Uma mão descansava atrás do cabelo platinado, a outra no peito. No fundo de sua mente, Hermione sabia que ele ainda era perigoso.

_Eu preciso ir, pensou. Não posso ficar... se ele acordar..._

Mas estava dormindo antes de acabar a própria frase.

Hermione encontrou-se olhando para um longo corredor escuro em seus sonhos. Era um túnel que ficava mais estreito a cada passo.

Não estava sozinha.

Alguns passos à sua frente, estava Malfoy, os braços pendurados ao lado do corpo, olhando para baixo, para longe.

Era como se ele nem ao menos a notasse, mesmo que Hermione estivesse gritando com ele, gritando o mais alto que seus pulmões permitiam, mas ela não ouvia nenhum som. Era como se as mãos de alguém estivesse pressionadas contra seus ouvidos tão apertadas que faziam suas orelhas doerem, suas têmporas latejarem.

Um facho de luz brilhou de alguma forma sobre o casal, brilhando sobre a pele de Malfoy, o cabelo criando uma pequena e irônica auréola prateada.

Vagarosamente, como se a água estivesse correndo por uma janela aberta, o som voltou para Hermione. A pressão foi tirada dela como um vácuo, o barulho agora muito alto que contrastava com o silêncio, fazendo um doloroso som agudo. Agora Hermione podia ouvir a própria voz.

- Importaria, Draco? - ela gritava para ele, os punhos fechados - Importaria se meu sangue derramasse e fosse tão vermelho quanto o seu?! Se você não fosse tão puro! Se eu não fosse tão suja! Importaria?!

Mesmo que as palavras estavam sendo cuspidas de sua própria boca, Hermione sentiu-se intrigada consigo mesma. Do que ela estava falando? Por que ela estava gritando tanto? Por que seu coração parecia queimar dentro do seu peito?

Com um piscar de olhos, Malfoy estava na frente dela. Hermione não sabia se ela havia corrido até ele ou se ele o tinha feito, mas ele estava parado ali, ainda olhando para longer. Ela não o vira se mover.

A boca de Hermione abriu-se, os pulmões enchendo-se de mais palavras sórdidas, mas ela ficou quieta. Quase deu um passo para trás, mas não o fez, quando Malfoy moveu-se de repente. Seus ombros, mais altos que os dela, viraram-se e sua cabeça voltou-se para ela.

Com olhos opacos ele a observou e esticou sua mão. O movimento por si só excluiu a distância entre eles, de tão próximos que estavam. Olhando para baixo, Hermione afastou-se dele rapidamente.

O corte em sua mão direita não tinha mais bandagens; o líquido vermelho escorria por sua mão pálida, pulso e braço antes de pingar para uma pequena poça aos seus pés.

Com uma sensação incomoda, Hermione esfregou seu braço direito. Malfoy olhou para ela e seus olhos arregalaram-se, tornando-se menos mortos. Brilhavam com - bem, Hermione sabia que não era malícia, mas definitivamente não podia dizer o que era.

Gentilmente, ela levantou sua mão também, como se maravilhada. Do corte em seu dedo, seu sangue derramava vermelho. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se e ela olhou Malfoy com surpresa.

A mão dele agora estava coberta de um líquido preto, que escorria devagar, como... como lama.

_Sangue-ruim_, Hermione murmurou em sua mente. Porém, como o seu sangue era vermelho e o dele não?

Com um movimento rápido, Malfoy agarrou a mão trêmula dela com sua mão escura. Pressionou os cortes juntos. Hermione relembrou de como seus sangues haviam misturado-se na faca, como eles haviam misturado-se nos lábios de Draco.

Os dois sangues tocando-se machucava, porém a dor diminuiu quando o sangue de Draco voltou a correr vermelho de novo.

- Estranho.

A cabeça de Hermione voltou-se para cima para olhar para Malfoy. Era a primeira palavra que ele murmurava durante todo o episódio.

- O que é estranho? - Hermione estava relutante em responder.

- O seu tem gosto de mogno.

Hermione deu um passo para trás, sua mão ainda junto da dele.

- Malfoy? - ela olhou para ele quando ele começou a dissolver, sumindo na escuridão - Draco!

- Draco! - Hermione sobressaltou de seu sono, seus braços cruzados esticados estranhamente em cima da mesa. Alarmada, ela sentou-se ereta na cadeira, suas costas doendo da posição curvada em que estivera dormindo.

O sonho vagarosamente sumiu de sua mente, como areia entre seus dedos.

Quando sua visão tornou-se menos embaçada do sono, ela grunhiu. Malfoy, as pernas esticadas em cima da mesa em frente a dela, observava-a, as mãos segurando a madeira de cada lado, o corpo inclinado em sua direção.

- Ah. Meu. Deus. - Hermione ficou escarlate e jogou-se para trás em sua cadeira - Malfoy, o que você está fazendo?!

Ele pareceu sair de seu transe. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos.

- O que, Granger?

Hermione o olhou estranhamente.

- Você estava me observando.

- Eu estava na verdade ponderando sobre as várias maneiras de matá-la em seu sono - ele olhou para longe finalmente e voltou a deitar sobre a mesa, as mãos debaixo da cabeça, as pernas ainda esticadas.

Hermione, ainda tremendo, relaxou um pouco em sua mesa. Pelo menos ele não estava apontando sua varinha para ela... ainda.

- Que horas são?

- Eu diria que você está aqui faz uma hora, Granger.

Uma sensação horrível caiu sobre Hermione.

- Eu perdi História da Magia.

Malfoy deu de ombros, olhando para o teto.

- Você sempre mata aula para continuar seu sono de beleza? - Hermione queria ofendê-lo, mas a frase saiu como uma piada.

Malfoy sorriu.

- Olha quem fala, Granger, ontem você parecia que ia dormir de pé.

Hermione o ignorou.

- Bem, eu estou indo para Poções. Provavelmente é melhor você ir também, Malfoy - escorregou de sua mesa e abaixou-se para pegar sua mochila. Sentia-se positivamente descansada.

- Snape não liga; ele me favorece, de qualquer jeito.

- Claro, Malfoy. - Hermione deu um suspiro e caminhou até a porta.

Enquanto ela a abria, devagar, percebeu que ele não a chamara de 'sangue-ruim' durante toda a conversa. Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ela virou a cabeça suavemente, encarando as costas de Malfoy.

- Ma-Draco? - ela aventurou-se, esperando emitir confiança pela voz.

- O que foi agora, Granger? - ele disse, parecendo mais incomodado, a voz fria.

- Você sabe qual é o gosto de mogno? - Hermione sentiu-se idiota, calor subindo pelas suas bochechas.

Malfoy virou a cabeça para ela, os lábios levemente separados, uma expressão de choque em seu rosto.

- O que? - ele perguntou, num murmuro.

- Nada - Hermione disse rapidamente, saindo para o corredor e fechando a porta com um particularmente alto barulho.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor, Hermione sentiu um pouco de apreensão entre os ombros. Por todo o caminho até Poções, ficara pensando que Malfoy estaria a seguindo, para perguntar porque ela fizera uma pergunta tão estranha.

Ela chegou logo depois da aula anterior ter acabado.

_Acho que vou esperar, então_. Suspirou, inclinando-se contra a parede ao lado da porta. Quando ela puxou seu livro de Poções da mochila, sentiu algo estranho contra seu dedo raspar na capa de couro do livro.

Virando sua mão, ela notou algo enroscado em seu dedo fino. Uma pequena bandagem azul estava amarrada com um pequeno nó em volta de seu corte. Uma mancha de sangue seco, certamente não de Hermione, estava manchada através da gaze.

Um pequeno e confuso sorriso passou pelos lábios de Hermione.

Talvez Draco não estivera meramente vendo-a dormir.


	4. Nó

**Nota: Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Nó**

Hermione sentou em relativo silêncio. Bem, tentou sentar em relativo silêncio.

- Nós não a vimos durante o almoço, Hermione.

- Você estava matando? Isso não é sua cara.

- Ande, Hermione, o que está acontecendo?

- Você teve uma c-c-coisa de garota?

Os ombros de Hermione ficaram tensos. _O que eles querem? Por que não ficam quietos e fazem as anotações?_

- Hermione?

- Ugh, o que?! - a mão de Hermione escorreu em sua pena, um ponto de tinta espalhando-se em uma mancha terrivelmente grande através do pergaminho.

Quando ela virou sua cabeça para olhar para Harry e Rony, a porta da sala de aula abriu-se com um barulho alto.

Todos viraram em seus lugares, esticando os pescoços. Malfoy caminhou pela sala, andando até seu lugar, em diagonal com o trio. Ele olhou para Snape, que parara momentaneamente sua aula com a interrupção, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Snape não disse nada e continuou com a lição.

Enquanto Malfoy jogava-se em sua cadeira, Rony inclinou-se para Hermione, que, naquele momento, tentava com muita força concentrar-se em suas anotações.

- Doninha estúpida, acha que pode simplesmente entrar aqui.

Hermione não respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando para o pergaminho. Rony encarou Malfoy por alguns segundos antes de voltar para seu próprio trabalho.

Hermione deu uma olhada com o canto do olho enquanto o loiro esticava-se em sua cadeira. Malfoy nem ao menos tinha alguma coisa para escrever; ele apenas estava lá, casualmente. _Arrogante_, Hermione pensou amargamente. Porém, ele parecia muito inocente enquanto dormia. _Será que ele sabia disso?_

Malfoy inclinou-se um pouco e virou a cabeça, olhando para Hermione com uma vaga expressão de tédio. Hermione engasgou-se e começou a escrever furiosamente em seu pergaminho. Ela podia quase ouvir a risada sair dos lábios de Malfoy.

_O que você tem?_ Hermione pensou. _Você está agindo como uma primeiranista amedrontada, apenas o encare e ele vai parar com isso._

Hermione estreitou os olhos e fixou um olhar desgostoso no garoto da fila oposta. Seu olhar sinistro desapareceu quando pegou Malfoy observando-a. Sua pena parou de mover-se por um momento, a tinta manchando a palavra 'peixe'. O olhar de Malfoy voltou-se para sua mão, para a pequena bandagem em volta de seu dedo. Desprezo pareceu dançar atrás de seus olhos.

- Ei, doninha - Rony sussurrou de algum lugar atrás do ombro esquerdo de Hermione - Por que você não - ...

- Pare, Rony - Hermione disse, pouco convincente.

Rony apenas a observou por um momento, antes de voltar para seu trabalho. Hermione olhou para seu pergaminho sujo. Balançando a varinha, todos os pequenos erros em seu papel desapareceram.

Ela ouviu um pequeno barulho de algo raspando e olhou em volta. Malfoy havia tirado seu canivete e começara a desenhar pequenas marcas pela mesa.

- Nós usaremos o resto da aula de hoje para começar o trabalho de análise sobre a poção que fizemos ontem. 1 metro e meio.

Snape sorriu maliciosamente quando todo mundo grunhiu e mergulhou as penas nas tintas. Apenas Malfoy ficou parado, fazendo nada.

- Hermione? - Harry perguntou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Hmm? - Hermione estava escrevendo furiosamente em seu papel, para terminar logo seu trabalho.

- O que aconteceu com seu dedo?

Hermione parou por um momento.

- Eu apenas cortei, acidentalmente - ela levantou a mão a abanou o ar displiscentemente antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Harry sorriu de boa-vontade e balançou sua varinha na direção dela, o pequeno corte emendou-se e a bandagem caiu sobre a mesa, desamarrada.

- Ah - murmurou Hermione.

- Primeiro mata aula, agora anda por aí com um corte aberto, sério, Hermione!

Rony segurou uma risada e Hermione forçou um pequeno sorriso. As palavras dele a incomodaram um pouco. Por que ela deixara o curativo?

- Estava sangrando? - Rony pegou a gaze azul e virou, notando a mancha de sangue cor-de-cobre. Hermione ficou nauseada, observando-o tocar no sangue de Malfoy, mas ficou em silêncio, balançando os ombros. Queria arrancar da mão dele - Bem, não precisa mais disso.

Hermione agarrou a bandagem de sua mão. Os dois garotos piscaram para ela.

- Eu - uh, é que, eu jogo fora.

Hermione inclinou-se para colocar dentro da mochila, mas, depois um momento tenso, amarrou a bandagem na alça da mochila com um pequeno nó. Sentou-se ereta rapidamente, o rosto corado. Enquanto amarrava, pegou Malfoy observando-a novamente com aquela mesma expressão ilegível.

O resto da aula seguiu sem outras palavras de Rony ou Harry e Hermione terminara sua análise bons dez minutos antes da aula acabar, então relaxou um pouco. Batendo o dedo na mesa, olhou vagamente para o espaço.

Ainda estava cansada, o pequeno cochilo criara nada mais do que uma pequena pausa em sua vida ocupada e uma dor de cabeça irritante que a fazia ter vontade de jogar-se na cama e ficar lá até o fim dos dias.

Mas, enquanto Hermione divagava, sentiu as lembranças de seu último sonho remendar-se vagarosamente em sua mente. Lembrou como ela gritara com Malfoy. Que estranho era vê-lo agora, a alguns passos de distância, quando ele ficara a alguns centímetros de distância em seu sonho.

O relógio em cima da mesa do Prof. Snape soou e a classe agitou-se.

- Lembrem-se - Snape disse - 1 metro e meio. Classe dispensada.

Todos ficaram de pé, movimentando-se para a porta.

Hermione seguiu Rony e Harry, que estavam profundamente mergulhados em uma conversa sobre quadribol, através da longa fileira de cadeiras até o corredor.

Enquanto o trio descia o corredor, Hermione parou, sentindo um puxão em seu ombro. Virando-se, notou Malfoy atrás dela, a mão esticada e segurando a pequena bandagem azul em sua mochila, revirando-a entre os dedos.

Hermione ficou tensa, os olhos arregalando-se.

- Granger? - ele falou suavemente, um toque de diversão na voz. Hermione abriu a boca, pronta para explicar.

Explicar porque ela fizera uma pergunta tão idiota para ele antes. Explicar porque ela entrara na sala que ele estava dormindo. Explicar que, não importa o quão dócil ele parecera, ainda era um arrogante.

- Ei, doninha, solte - Rony empurrou a mão de Malfoy para longe e segurou os ombros de Hermione, puxando-a.

O sorriso de Malfoy sumiu ao olhar para Rony com ódio, mas não disse nada.

- Ele não fez nada - Hermione murmurou. Rony a olhou.

- Bom. Se não eu teria o machucado.

Hermione observou Malfoy virar-se e colocar as mãos nos bolsos, caminhando para longe, através do corredor.


	5. Devaneio

**Nota: Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Devaneio**

Draco jogou sua mochila sem cerimônias em cima do sofá na sala comunal da Sonserina. Com outro movimento, escorregou a mão por cima de uma mesa, derrubando uma taça vazia no chão. A taça produziu um som abafado e rolou, fazendo um meio círculo, até parar aos seus pés.

Ele sorriu, sarcástico. Seria sarcástico com qualquer coisa naquele momento.  
Um metro e meio de pergaminho sobre poções idiotas?_ Não nessa vida._

Malfoy jogou-se no sofá, empurrando a mochila para o chão. Dois frascos de tinta chocaram-se dentro da mochila, o barulho ecoando pelas paredes de pedra, reverberando na cabeça de Draco, que estava doendo.

- Ugh - murmurou, trazendo a mão até o rosto e correndo pelo cabelo loiro.

Através dos olhos pálidos, observou sua mão, segurando-a na frente dele, virando-a, quase admirando a pequena linha rosa que corria desde seu dedo do meio até seu dedão. Draco flexionou a mão uma vez, duas, uma terceira vez, ainda em silêncio.

Seus pensamentos abatidos voltaram-se para a sangue-ruim e sua mão continuou fechada em um punho.

Lembrou do olhar que ela o dera quando acordara aquela tarde. Lembrou do jeito que sua mão era quando ele amarrara a pequena bandagem em volta de seu dedo.

O rosto de Draco contorceu-se em algo entre raiva e... e algo indescritível.

- Idiota, sangue-ru-...

Mas Draco parou-se. Correndo a língua pelo seu lábio inferior, refletiu sobre como seus sangues brilhavam vermelhos na luz das velas. Seus pensamentos voltaram-se então para os eventos daquela manhã.

Malfoy acordara de seu pequeno cochilo alguns minutos depois de Hermione ter caído no seu. Sentando-se ereto com um grunhido, ele olhou em volta, certo de que ouvira algo. Seus olhos caíram sobre Granger.

Seu coração pareceu chumbo em seu peito enquanto olhava para ela. Puxou a varinha e apontou para seu rosto sonolento. Porém, não disse nada. Em vez disso, tirou algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto dela e rapidamente guardou a varinha, enfiando-a em seu bolso.

Inclinando-se para mais perto, notou o jeito como seu braço direito jazia solto em cima da mesa e esticou a mão para tocá-lo, mas conteve-se.

_O que você está fazendo?_ Pensou._ Tocar algo tão sujo quanto ela?_

Mas em despeito a si mesmo, tocou o dedo dela, sem saber realmente por que.

Poderia matá-la, dormindo daquele jeito. Mas ela devia ser mais inteligente que aquilo. Malfoy não iria dormir na frente de Potter ou sei lá. Não era tão burro. Potter iria colocar algum feitiço nele.

Então por que Malfoy não o fizera?

Draco ficou intrigado, quando sua mão tocou a dela, com o quanto seus dedos pareciam brancos em contraste com os dela. Então, sentiu o pequeno corte em seu dedo. Virando sua mão para cima, olhou o corte vermelho e inchado.

Com um suspiro, desfez a bandagem que amarrara em volta de sua mão. Seu sangue havia secado desde o dia anterior. Mesmo assim, começou a envolver o dedo de Hermione, terminando com um pequeno nó.

Trabalho terminando, Malfoy deitou-se sobre a mesa, balançando as pernas. Olhou para Granger novamente. O quão diferentes eram, de famílias tão diferentes, de vidas tão diferentes. Mesmo assim, se Granger fosse sangrar, seu sangue seria tão vermelho quanto o de Malfoy.

- Estranho - disse, a malícia em sua voz morrendo rapidamente.

Hermione tremeu momentâneamente.

- O meu tinha gosto de água fria, o seu... de mogno.

Draco não sabia por que dissera isso. Sorriu insanamente. O que as pessoas pensariam, vendo-o falar com a sangue-ruim desse jeito! Era muito engraçado.

Malfoy deu uma risada fria. Ao mesmo tempo, ele ouviu algo ser murmurado muito baixo.

- Draco.

Sua cabeça virou-se rápido para Hermione, rápido o bastante para sentir seu pescoço queimar. Levantou-se. O que ela dissera?

- Ei, levante-se.

Draco olhou para a figura na frente dele. Outro sonserino.

- O que? - perguntou, estúpido.

- Você não é o único que quer sentar.

- Certo.

Malfoy lançou um olhar mortal para o garoto e levantou-se, pegando sua mochila do chão. Aprumando-se, andou até a porta para o corredor, amarrando sua capa com força em volta do pescoço.

Precisava de ar, precisava de espaço.

Precisava achar Granger e dizê-la para, da próxima vez, cair no sono na sala de outra pessoa.


	6. Aqui

**Nota: Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Aqui**

O céu que escurecia mandava brilhantes fachos de luz alaranjada sobre as paredes de pedra e sobre as cabeças de muitos alunos que voltavam para suas respectivas salas comunais.

Malfoy, contudo, chocava-se contra a maré de corpos enquanto fazia seu caminho na direção oposta.

Parou casualmente por um momento no Hall de Entrada, encostado num pilar de pedra. Descansando. Observando. Esperando. Especialmente para olhar um pequeno grupo de garotas da Corvinal e evitar um bando de sonserinos que acabaram de sair do Salão Principal.

Seus olhos gelados observaram suas cabeças curvadas por alguns minutos decisivos, quase como se queressem se juntar a eles, mas quando fez um movimento para fazê-lo, parou, retraíndo-se. Não valiam tanto assim para terem sua presença.

Sorriu para si mesmo.

_Não vai se associar com o seu tipo de gente, e mesmo assim procura por Granger? Que ridículo de você, Draco. Que ridículo._

Mesmo assim, depois de alguns minutos parados nas sombras, quando o grupo de gente desaparecera, fez seu caminho até a biblioteca; certamente era onde a encontraria.

Hermione agonizou um pouco debaixo do peso de seus livros enquanto praticamente caía numa cadeira na biblioteca.

Colocando os quatro novos livros na pilha já bastante grande, sentou-se em uma posição confortável em sua cadeira.

Sua mochila, jogada sem cerimônias em cima da mesa, parecia, como ela, estar escondida atrás dos incontáveis volumes de livros. Hermione olhou para a mochila, observando os rolos de pergaminho derramando-se para fora e as penas secas e usadas saindo de todos os furos em ângulos estranhos.

Olhando por cima de seu livro, notou que o número de alunos em volta dela estava começando a diminuir. As velas nos suportes morriam lentamente, tornando-se poças de cera nas mesas.

Geralmente, Hermione não ficava até tão tarde na biblioteca. Mas trabalho era trabalho. Não importa se era para amanhã ou não.

Além disso, haveria uma partida de quadribol na Sexta à noite. Grifinória versus Sonserina. Por que esperar para começar Sexta, quando iria estar cansada de gritar e torcer com o resto da escola?

Sorrindo para si mesma, Hermione achou que esta era uma razão perfeitamente boa para ficar até tarde na biblioteca numa Terça à noite.

Com um clic e uma batida, a porta da biblioteca abriu-se e ricocheteou na parede. Madame Pince levantou-se e guinchou alto. Hermione e os poucos alunos que sobraram entre os livros olharam em volta.

Hermione grunhiu involuntariamente e tentou esconder-se atrás de seu trabalho.

Malfoy olhou pelo cômodo, sua figura alta e loura contrastando com a biblioteca escura.

Seus olhos, vivos com um estranho fervor, passeavam pela biblioteca enquanto ele adentrava a mesma. Foi como se todo o cômodo ficasse mais frio quando ele entrou, ficasse mais silencioso. Como se os alunos estivessem segurando o fôlego. Esperando que ele fizesse... algo.

Viu Hermione logo. Não tinha como - sua pilha massiva de livros era como um chamariz no mar de mesas.

Malfoy andou, não seu andar charmoso de sempre, mas com passos rápidos, até a mesa onde Hermione estava.

Ela nem ao mesmo tirou os olhos de sua página.

Estava focada.

Focada em quê, ela não poderia dizer, pois estava apenas olhando as letras, sem se atrever a olhar para cima, sem se atrever a continuar estudando.

Um arrastar na frente de Hermione significou que Draco puxara a cadeira para sentar. Espiando por cima de seu livro, moveu uma pilha de volumes empoeirados para fora do caminho e olhou para ele.

Malfoy não estava olhando para ela, mas seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados e ele estava apoiando nas costas de sua cadeira.

Como se estivesse entediado.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas, confusa. Dando-o um último olhar, começou uma nova página de anotações.

Depois de uns momentos tensos, Hermione distraiu-se do pergaminho quando Malfoy tossiu de leve. Olhou para cima.

Draco estava observando-a, não com muito interesse, apenas com curiosidade. Seus dedos estavam brincando com a manga de seu casaco e ele simplesmente a olhava.

- O que foi, Malfoy?

- Huh?

Hermione suspirou fracamente, agarrou sua mochila e começou a enfiar suas coisas para dentro novamente. Obviamente não conseguiria terminar nenhum trabalho. Não com ele lá. Não com ele olhando para ela.

Hermione olhou para cima para ver Malfoy a observando.

- O que você quer, Malfoy?

Ele continuou em silêncio, uma leve expressão de pânico cruzou seu rosto antes dele substituí-lo por em sorriso malicioso.

- Bem, você não veio aqui para me encher o saco, uma vez que só está sentado aí. Você não veio aqui para brigar com Harry e Rony, pois eles não estão aqui. Então, eu te pergunto, Malfoy. O que você quer?

Draco olhou para ela por alguns momentos em completo silêncio. O que ele queria? Os pensamentos de Draco tornaram-se fumaça. Por que ele a procurara mesmo?

- Bem, eu tenho que ir até o Corujal - Hermione o interrompeu antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa. Ela levantou, jogando a mochila no ombro - Venha.

Malfoy piscou para ela, surpreso.

- Você acha que eu iria a qualquer lugar com tipos como...

- Então por que você está aqui, Draco? Olha, eu preciso mandar um pacote. Você vem ou não?

Sua mente estava correndo, seu coração batendo forte. O que ela estava pensando? Sendo tão franca assim!

Malfoy olhou-a em completo choque, seu rosto pálido aparentemente ficando seu cor.

Hermione não conseguia mais ficar sob o olhar incrédulo dele por muito tempo. Virou-se e começou a sair da biblioteca.

Malfoy olhou pesadamente para a mesa à sua frente.

Sem dar-se uma razão clara de porquê, levantou-se e seguiu Hermione, dando um último olhar para os alunos à sua volta.


	7. Barbante

**Nota: Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Barbante**

Hermione sentiu a brisa quente da noite acariciar suas bochechas e dançar pelos seus cabelos, balançando os cachos no ar. Virando seu rosto, olhou furtivamente para trás, para o corredor estreito.

As sombras estavam ficando maiores no corredor, criando poças de escuridão em seu caminho. Viu um borrão prateado no escuro.

Malfoy, não mais do que dez passos atrás dela, levantou o queixo ao sentir o olhar dela, mas desviou o olhar.

Haviam andado assim, ele mais para trás, através dos corredores. Como se, se ele estivesse perto, iria levantar suspeitas entre os outros alunos. Provavelmente estava certo.

Hermione sorriu, ironicamente, e virou a esquina para as escadas espirais que levavam até o Corujal.

Draco observou-a subir os degraus de pedra, sua capa balançando-se atrás dela. Parou momentâneamente, olhando em volta, esperando um grupo pequeno de lufa-lufas virarem a esquina de um outro corredor.

Batendo um dedo na parede de pedra, balançando sua cabeça, Malfoy a seguiu.

Hermione deixara sua mochila encostada na entrada do Corujal. Abaixou-se em um dos degraus e puxou um pequeno pacote coberto de papel marrom, amarrado com um excessivo número de barbantes. Quando levantou-se, ouviu Malfoy subir os degraus atrás de si.

- Eu apenas preciso mandar este pacote para a minha mãe - as costas de Hermione encaravam Malfoy quando ele entrou na torre.

- E quanto aos passarinhos incovenientes de Potter e Weasel? - ela ouviu ele perguntar às suas costas. Era uma pergunta simples, envolvida em algo diferente, que deixou Hermione curiosa.

Olhando em volta, Hermione não sabia qual coruja escolher. Chamou uma coruja de olhos amarelos até ela. Inclinou-se e passou os dedos entre as penas da coruja, que piou suavemente.

- Bem, Hedwiges está entregando algo para Harry e não, eu não podia mandar Píchi com um pacote tão grande.

- O que? - Malfoy encostou-se no batente da porta, os braços cruzados. Olhava Hermione com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- O que?

- O nome da coruja do Weasel é Píchi?

- Ah - Hermione piscou enquanto pegava a grande coruja cinzenta, colocando-a no pequeno pedestal no meio da torre - Sim, bem, é o diminutivo de Pichiti...

- Isso é lastimável, sério. Combina com o Weasley. Ele e sua...

- Draco - Hermione disse ameaçadoramente, tentando prender o pacote na pata da coruja. O sorriso de Malfoy sumiu, e ele ficou em silêncio.

Hermione tirou um cabelo do olho, tentando dar o último nó em volta do pacote enquanto segurava firmemente, mas sem machucar, a pata da coruja. Com um pequeno ruído frustrado, Hermione viu o nó desfazer-se entre seus dedos.

Sentiu Draco mover-se até o outro lado do pedestal. Olhou para ele, suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas, observando-a lutar contra a estranhisse da situação.

- Aqui - ele disse simplesmente, deixando escapar um pequeno suspiro, como se estivesse apenas cansado de estar ali. Inclinou-se e enxotou as mãos dela, pegando o pacote e amarrando.

Hermione observou ele pegar a coruja, sem nenuma palavra, e andar até a janela aberta. Com uma mão ele arrumou o cabelo loiro e com a outra levantou a coruja e empulsionou-a no ar.

Com um pequeno pio, ela desapareceu rapidamente na escuridão.

Hermione passou por ele, abaixando-se para pegar sua mochila. Malfoy colocou as mãos de volta nos bolsos, apoiando-se contra a parede da torre, os olhos fechados. O olhar de Hermione passou por ele.

- Malfoy?

- Uhn?

- Por que você foi até a biblioteca?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Queria companhia.

Hermione mordeu o lábio e tentou escolher as próximas palavras muito cuidadosamente.

- Mas... seus amigos... hm...sonserinos.

Os olhos de Malfoy brilharam no escuro, já que o sol desaparecera atrás da torre de Astronomia.

- Esses 'amigos' não são as pessoas mais brilhantes ou agradáveis com quem eu posso me associar.

Hermione apertou os dedos contra a alça de sua mochila de livros. "_E eu sou?_" queria perguntar, mas não disse nada. Preocupava-a arruinar o pouco de civilidade que acontecera entre eles.

- Bem, estou feliz que você veio, mesmo - Hermione não o olhou, mas sim para o chão - Eu odeio vir aqui sozinha - brincou com a bandagem azul em sua mochila - Obrigado.

Ela poda sentir Malfoy tenso por alguns bons instantes.

- De nada - ele disse finalmente.

Hermione deu uma risada curta.

- Viu? Sangue-ruins não são tão ruins...

- Pare - Malfoy disse rispidamente, afastando-se da parede, com um movimento rápido e seguro.

Hermione congelou onde estava. Malfoy caminhou até onde ela estava escorada e colocou as mãos na pedra, olhando para onde ela olhava.

- Malfoy, você vem me chamando disso há anos.

Draco soltou uma pequena risada e nada mais. Olhou para sua mão, a linha rosada desenhada através de sua palma.

- Aqui - Hermione disse, pegando sua varinha e apontando para a mão de Draco - Eu posso remendar.

Mas Malfoy balançou a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem, verdade, Granger.

Hermione suspirou.

Ficaram parados, olhando para o longe por alguns momentos silenciosos antes de Hermione soltar um pequeno grito.

- Ah! Esqueci o cartão!

- O que?

- O cartão da minha mãe! Está na sala comunal - os ombros de Hermione caíram - Agora vou ter que voltar todo o...

- Está tarde - Malfoy afastou-se da parede e encaminhou-se para a escada que levava de volta ao corredor - Faremos isso amanhã.

- Faremos? - Hermione perguntou.

Mas Draco já havia começado a descer as escadas e a noite o engoliu, o cabelo prateado e tudo mais.


	8. Mentirosa

**Nota: Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Mentirosa**

Acontecera novamente no dia seguinte, quando Hermione estivera estudando na biblioteca, o cartão de aniversário em sua mochila, colocando seus livros usados de volta nas prateleiras.

Ela olhou em volta para ver Malfoy sentado em uma das longas mesas de madeira de carvalho. Observou-o por alguns instantes. Ele olhou para ela por baixo dos cílios prateados, mas seu rosto continuou vazio.

Hermione ainda não entendia por que ele estivera tão ansioso em encontrá-la por uma segunda vez. Não era como se suas atitudes um contra o outro mudaram durante as aulas. Ele ainda riria dela; ela ainda tentaria ignorá-lo.

Mas lá estava ele de novo, sentado ao lado de uma grande pilha de Bruxa Semanal, olhando para o espaço.

Hermione afastou-se das estantes.

- Aqui de novo?

Malfoy olhou para ela, um pequeno sorriso infame nos lábios.

- Eu não preciso estar.

Hermione o encarou. Não era como se estivesse pedindo que ele fosse até o Corujal com ela. Mas apenas suspirou, não querendo começar outra briga.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, estou só surpresa, apenas.

Mas era uma mentira. Sempre soube, seriamente, lá no fundo, que ele estaria lá. Hermione não sabia se estava feliz ou abalada com esse pedaçinho de conhecimento, mas ele estava lá, de qualquer jeito.

Aliás, Hermione tivera que praticamente enxotar Rony e Harry pra longe dela para poder descer para a biblioteca sozinha. Era o mínimo que podia fazer, realmente.

- Por que não usa a Hedwiges dessa vez, Hermione? - Harry perguntara esperançoso, o brilho de ansiosidade inocente transparecendo em sua voz e em seus olhos verdes.

- Ah, eu não poderia - Hermione exclamara - Ela acabou de chegar de um vôo tão longo, sério, está tudo bem - sério. Eu não me importo de ir até lá sozinha.

Nem ao menos ousou olhar para Rony...

- O que você está olhando? - Draco perguntou.

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se e focaram-se mais precisamente em Malfoy. Fora tragada para suas lembranças em instantes.

- O que? Ah. Descupa.

Malfoy olhou para ela de modo engraçado, afastando sua cadeira e ficando de pé. Levantou uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse dizendo 'depois de você'. Hermione balançou a cabeça e passou por ele; ele a seguiu alguns segundos depois.

A noite passou muito parecida com a anterior, Hermione tentando chamar as corujas para levar o cartão, Draco tendo que fazê-lo para ela. Ao final, ele fora embora novamente, logo após a coruja de igreja estar fora de visão.

Hermione observou-o ir, mordendo o lábio, pensando.

Eram quase onze da noite e ela ainda estava acordada.

Sentada na frente do fogo, Bichento em seu colo, os garotos adormecidos nas poltronas, Hermione percebeu que não havia nada para mandar na próxima noite.

Não haviam razões para ir ao Corujal.

Em um gesto frenético, Hermione tentou criar alguma desculpa. Talvez esquecera algo que precisava enviar? Mas desistiu antes de colocar a pena contra o pergaminho.

Deitada sozinha em sua cama naquela noite, enrolada em suas cobertas vermelhas, Hermione ficou pensando sobre sua estranha relação com Malfoy. Depois de anos de maus tratos dele contra ela, Harry, Rony e basicamente todos em Hogwarts, ela podia realmente chamar o constrangedor ritual até o Corujal de uma 'amizade' de dois dias.

Não aquilo. Não agora. Não tão rАpido. Ainda não, de qualquer jeito...

- Cale a boca, Malfoy - Rony disse do outro lado da mesa de Poções, reagindo à conversa privada, porém muito audível, do sonserino. O loiro deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Ora, ora, Weasel, é verdade o que eles dizem sobre o seu pai, não é?

- Apenas nos deixe em paz e volte para os seus amigos acéfalos, entendeu?

Hermione espremeu-se em seu lugar, tentando focar-se na página à sua frente. Era terrivelmente constrangedor ter Rony inclinado sobre seu trabalho para 'incomodar' Malfoy.

- Cuidado com o que diz, Weasel - Draco disse ríspido com sua voz tão fria quanto o gelo, os olhos apertados.

Rony afastou-se rapidamente. Hermione observou, com o canto do olho, enquanto ele jogava a pena contra o pergaminho e olhava irritado para o mesmo.

Hermione queria virar, colocar uma mão em seu braço e dizê-lo para ignorar o idiota. Mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Não sabia porquê.

Em vez disso, arriscou um olhar para Malfoy.

Ele ainda estava rindo, mas quando os olhos dela caíram sobre ele, o sorriso quebrou. Pedaço por pedaço o brilho malicioso em seu olhar passou de uma chama terrível para um monte de fumaça dentro de um cristal azul.

Os olhos dele encontraram o dela. Não do jeito como costumava olhar, o jeito que fazia Hermione querer rastejar para debaixo da mesa ou o jeito que a fazia querer amaldiçoá-lo. Era um olhar intenso, o que deixou Hermione muito mais feliz quando a classe foi dispensada, alguns minutos depois.

Rony, Harry e Hermione pararam próximos as portas duplas no Hall de Entrada. Ambos os garotos segurando suas vassouras por cima dos ombros, olhando ansiosos para Hermione.

- Você deveria vir, Hermione - Harry disse gentilmente - Seria bom você deixar os livros por um tempo, não é, Rony? - o outro concordou.

Hermione apertou a bandagem azul em sua mochila displicentemente, ignorando a idéia. Rony observou a mão dela com uma expressão vazia. Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Ah, não posso. Temos o trabalho, certo? História da Magia - a voz dela parecia muito ansiosa. Ela tossiu e falou mais baixo - Além do mais, vocês já deveriam estar lá, praticando; não querem perder amanhã.

Silêncio.

Rony concordou eventualmente, vagarosamente.

- É. É, venha, Harry.

Ele virou e saiu para a tarde quente de outono, sem olhar para trás. Hermione olhou curiosa para ele.

- O que ele tem?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Eu vejo você mais tarde, Hermione.

Ele virou e seguiu Rony, olhando para trás com um sorriso e abanou. Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso e imitou o gestou.

Hermione inclinou-se contra a coluna de pedra do Hall, descansando por alguns segundos depois que os dois garotos haviam ido. Arrumou suas vestes e bateu a ponta do sapato contra o chão.

Correndo uma mão trêmula atráves do cabelo, tentou acalmar a estranha sensação no fundo de seu estômago. A sensação vibrante. A... A...

Assustada, Hermione sentiu um puxão em seu ombro. Virando-se, viu Malfoy, seu dedo enroscado na bandagem azul de sua mochila, apertando-a gentilmente. Seus olhos claros sobre ela, fios loiros caíndo sobre seu rosto.

- Mentirosa - ele disse, mordaz, contudo, havia um quê de admiração em sua voz.

- O que? - Hermione perguntou, olhando em volta para ver se havia alguém os observando.

- Você terminou esse trabalho ontem, Granger. Você mentiu.

Hermione corou. Ele havia visto o pergaminho na biblioteca no dia anterior.

- Bem, eu - ela começou, incerta do que diria. Malfoy sorriu.

- Corujal?

- Ah... certo. Hm. Malfoy. Eu não tenho nada para mandar. Eu... desculpa.

Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É? E se eu tivesse?

- Você tem uma coruja, não tem?

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam com o pequeno sorriso, mais para ela mesma, quando começaram a andar na direção oposta do Salão Principal; Draco ao lado dela.

Ele não respondera sua pergunta. Hermione não esperara que ele o fizesse, de qualquer jeito.

Quase na escadaria em espiral para a torre e alguém chamou o nome de Draco. Ele virou-se e empurrou Hermione, gentilmente, para a direita, a escudando atrás de uma grande estátua de pedra.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou, quase desafiadoramente.

Hermione pode ouvir o tom quase selvagem em sua voz, tão perto de onde ela estava.

- Treino, hm?

- O time de Potter e Weasel está lá.

- Não por muito tempo - disse uma outra voz, impaciente e com um quê de nojo.

Malfoy bufou.

- O que, Draco, você não vem para o treino? Temos uma grande partida amanhã, hm? Queremos colocar aqueles Grifinórios no lugar que merecem.

- Os dizer para cair fora do campo não vai 'colocá-los no lugar que merecem' - Draco riu do grupo de, bem, Hermione podia ouvir pelo menos três vozes, mas era mais provável que o time inteiro estivesse o confrontando.

Alguém bufou alto.

- Está bem, então, Malfoy. Só não nos culpe ou faça um escândalo se perdermos. Não é nossa culpa se alguém vem matando os treinos nos últimos dias.

- Um dia.

- Dois, agora. Vamos, garotos.

Malfoy observou eles irem embora com as mãos na cintura, grunhindo.

Depois de alguns instantes, Hermione esticou a mão e tocou o ombro dele. Malfoy virou sua cabeça rapidamente para ela.

- Você está bem, Draco? - Hermione o encarou.

- Bem - ele disse simplesmente, subindo as escadas.

- Mas você não deveria ir praticar? - Hermione perguntou, o seguindo.

- Você também, Granger? - havia um quê de risada controlada em sua voz. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça e seguiu.

Deixou sua mochila escorregar para o chão uma vez que alcaçaram o lado de fora da torre. Caindo no chão, sentiu a brisa quente, úmida e saturada de poeira, passar por ela. Draco sentou oposto a ela, dobrando as pernas debaixo de si, escorando a cabeça contra a pedra.

Sentaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Você não relaxa muito, não é?

Malfoy olhou para Hermione.

- Por que diz isso? - ele perguntou, desconfiado.

Hermione deu de ombros.

- É que, entre quadribol, escola e fazer o mal, não parece que você tem tempo para... - ela gesticulou para ele - fazer isso sempre.

Malfoy sorriu e deu de ombros simplesmente, aceitando o fato de que o argumento dela estava correto.

- Por que você acha que devo ir treinar, Granger?

Hermione piscou para ele, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Acha que seus namorados vão me bater até sangrar? Acha que preciso ficar mais forte antes que eles venham até mim?

- Só porque você está amargo por ter sido xingado pelos seus colegas, não significa que pode descontar em mim. Nós não estamos aqui para brigar, estamos aqui para conversar. Já que você não faz isso muito com seus 'amigos'. E, para a sua informação, nem Harry ou Rony são meus namorados.

Malfoy simplesmente deu de ombros, encostando a cabeça contra a pedra.

- Você sabe o que eu amo sobre quadribol? - Hermione começou.

Malfoy riu.

- Obviamente não a parte de voar, você mal consegue ficar numa vassoura.

Ela o ignorou.

- O fato que, quando você está assistindo, nas arquibancadas, sabe? Tudo pode acontecer, a qualquer momento. Um minuto você pode estar olhando a partida em paz e então, de repente, vindo do nada, um artilheiro pode quase arrancar sua cabeça. É tão excitante e imprevisível.

Draco a encarou.

- Essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi - Hermione corou, mas sorriu - E desde quando você gosta do 'imprevisível'?

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Malfoy, nós nos conhecemos há quantos anos? E quantos deles você usou para me incomodar? Não é como se você soubesse muito sobre mim.

- Você não é imprevisМvel.

- Ah, é? - Hermione inclinou-se para frente, um sorriso em seus lábios, o espelho perfeito do sorriso infame de Malfoy.

Malfoy olhou-a e tentou controlar um sorriso. Deixando a cabeça cair, ele começou a rir. O sorriso de Hermione aumentou. Era tão incrível, aquela risada, como se crescesse de dentro de seu peito e saísse para a noite apenas por sua pequena piada. Nunca o ouvira rir daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem, Granger! Você pode ser imprevisível se quiser - ele balançou a cabeça, maravilhado com ela.

A conversa passou entre assuntos gerais desde então. Falaram sobre quase tudo que podiam pensar, aquela risada sendo a catapulta que precisavam para tornarem-se um pouco confortáveis um com o outro.

Hermione não conseguia lembrar da última vez que conversava tanto tempo com alguém sem que houvessem interferências do tipo 'você pode fazer minha lição?' ou 'ei, Hermione, olhe o que eu consigo fazer com o Bichento'.

Sabia que Malfoy sentia-se da mesma forma, ao encontrar alguém que conseguia manter uma conversa bastante inteligente.

Havia ficado escuro, Malfoy conjurou uma lanterna para iluminar o chão de pedra. Hermione amarrou a capa em seu pescoço, o frio da noite sobre ela.

- Eu devo ir - Draco disse finalmente, depois de uma longa pausa.

- Hmm? - Hermione abriu os olhos para olhá-lo.

Malfoy correu os dedos entre os cabelos e sorriu.

- Grande partida amanhã.

- Certo.

- Você vai?

- Claro. Eu não perderia ver a Sonserina apanhar de jeito da Grifinória.

- Acha mesmo que vão ganhar? - ele levantou, espanando a sujeira de suas roupas e apagando a lanterna. Seus olhos focaram-se pesadamente nela.

- Sem dúvida.

Malfoy sorriu e começou a descer as escadas.

- Boa sorte.

Malfoy virou-se, no meio do terceiro degrau.

- O que?

Hermione andou até o primeiro degrau da escada de pedra.

- Eu não o verei, obviamente, então... boa sorte.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Obrigado, Granger.

E ele desapareceu na escuridão lá embaixo.


	9. Distração

**Nota: Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Distração**

Draco deixou a cabeça descansar contra a parede de madeira dentro dos vestiários. Levantando a cabeça, deixou-a cair sobre a madeira novamente com um som alto.

- Malfoy, pare com isso.

- Ah, não o incomode, ele sempre faz isso antes de uma grande partida.

Draco os ignorou.

- Talvez ele fique relaxado se aparecesse nos treinos uma vez e outra.

- Calem a boca - Draco exclamou, os olhos estreitando-se. Iria passas os dedos entre os cabelos, mas parou-se. Com um pequeno barulho, chutou a parede de madeira com força.

- Vamos, Malfoy.

Com um pequeno e curto aceno, Malfoy tomou seu lugar atrás do resto do time, brincando nervosamente com suas luvas de couro.

Respire fundo, disse a si mesmo. Respire fundo.

A luz solar os banhou, brilhando dentro dos olhos de cada sonserino. Um rugido de barulho os alcançou e Draco sentiu aquela amarga sensação de antecipação que ia do coração até os dedos.

O resto do time já havia montado em suas vassouras, pulando para fora do vestiário e planando através do campo.

Malfoy fora o último a sair. Respirou fundo e olhou para o imenso campo de quadribol. Bandeiras vermelhas, pratas e verdes balançavam à sua volta.

- Se acalme - murmurou e montou sua vassoura.

Sentiu a madeira vibrar sob seu peso.

- Vassoura boazinha. Vassoura boazinha - ele cantarolou enquanto deixava o chão, indo em direção ao sol do fim da tarde.

Quase colidiu com Weasley enquanto este também saía do vestiário, em direção aos postes de gol.

- Ei, cuidade, doninha!

- Eu não teria que ter cuidado se você voasse apropriadamente, Weasel!

_Ah, aposto que isso foi bom, não foi, Malfoy?_ Uma vozinha murmurou para ele, em seu ouvido, ecoando em seu cérebro. _Faz você se sentir superior, não faz?_

Draco ficou aborrecido com os próprios pensamentos.

Seus olhos vagaram através do campo, voou para lá e para cá em sua vassoura, voando com estabilidade até os postes de gol da Sonserina e por cima das arquibancadas.

Um balaço quase arrancou sua cabeça e ele desviou-se rápido, quase caindo da vassoura. Viera tão perto que tivera que largar suas mãos e cair, de propósito, para baixo de sua vassoura, mantendo suas pernas seguramente enroscadas no cabo de madeira.

Ficou lá, sem fôlego por alguns segundos, antes de girar até sua posição normal de novo.

Observando o balaço, notou que ia em direção a Blaise Zabini, que defendia os gols junto com o goleiro. Ambos estavam tentando desesperadamente defender a goles que o outro time tentava marcar.

Virando sua vassoura, Malfoy voou até eles e jogou-se na frente do balaço. Quando passou por ele, mudou de direção, para longe de seus colegas de time. Alto e mais alto Malfoy voou, o balaço o seguindo.

Em um fragmento de segundo, parou, e a bola passou por ele, caindo em direção à Rony, nos gols.

Sorrindo, Malfoy lançou um olhar de volta a Blaise. O garoto levantou um braço agradecendo e Draco fez o mesmo.

O vento murmurou em volta do rosto de Malfoy, balançando seus cabelos loiros.

Suspirou chateado.

Quase duas horas de jogo e nada. Até mesmo Potter parecia entediado com seus pensamentos. Bem, entediado e um pouco mais feliz, eles estavam ganhando por bons trinta pontos.

- É, muito obrigado - murmurou, lembrando do 'boa sorte' de Hermione na noite anterior.

_Aliás..._ Draco pensou displiscentemente, olhando para baixo. Ele estava diretamente em cima da arquibancada Grifinória.

Inclinando-se casualmente em sua vassoura, Malfoy procurou na multidão.

Lá.

Inclinando-se para frente, na primeira fila, estava Hermione. Seu corpo estava quase para fora, por cima do parapeito de madeira da arquibancada.

Draco sorriu, a despeito de si mesmo.

Então, viu.

Lá estava ele! O pomo! Lá, perto do chão, a menos de dois pés da grama, planando perto da parte direita das arquibancadas grifinórias.

Malfoy não acreditava. Estava estático.

Se ele apenas voasse por aí, com cuidado, ninguém saberia. Nem mesmo Potter!

_Você sabe o que eu amo sobre quadribol? É que, a qualquer momento, qualquer coisa pode acontecer... você pode estar apenas parado lá, então... bem na sua frente..._

Draco olhou Hermione profundamente, que olhava o jogo. O sorriso em seus lábios ficou maior.

Virando sua vassoura em um ângulo inclinado, Malfoy começou a ganhar velocidade até o chão, bem na frente de Hermione, em direção ao pomo. A mulidão segurou o fôlego ao mesmo tempo e olhou para o céu.

Enquanto o chão chegava ao seu encontro, viu Potter, no outro lado do campo, começar sua descida.

Ele não alcançaria.

Ele não podia alcançar.

Mais e mais próximo Draco chegou.

Mais e mais rápido.

O ar o chicoteava ao lado dele.

Quando as arquibancadas passaram voando por ele, viu Hermione, há centímetros de distância, pular de surpresa. Ele quase caíra em cima dela, bem na frente da multidão.

Estava tão perto que viu os olhos dela arregalarem-se de surpresa, e os lábios pequenos abriram-se com surpresa enquanto ela pulava para trás.

O olhar dela encontrou o dele. Um sorriso triunfante descansou nos lábios de Malfoy.

Mas seu pequeno lapso de concentração o levou a virar a vassoura levemente. Quando o pomo estava muito próximo, o cabo da vassoura de Malfoy bateu do lado das arquibancadas, jogando-a para a direita, quase para longe dele.

Malfoy tentou equilibrar-se, inclinando-se perigosamente para a direita, próximo às arquibancadas, mas precipitou-se.

Foi jogado para longe quando a parte de trás da vassoura bateu nas arquibancadas novamente.

Enquanto voava em direção ao chão, viu o pomo brilhar na frente de seus olhos. Tentou, em vão, pegá-lo.

Draco não sentiu a conexão entre si e a terra, mas sentiu-se capotar mais ou menos três vezes antes de uma dolorosa parada na margem do campo, debaixo da arquibancada da Grifinória. Sua vassoura foi parar no meio do campo.

Ficou sem fôlego.

Hermione inclinou-se para a frente das arquibancadas sobre ele, segurando a respiração. Viu Draco, parado, esparramado, ambas as mãos segurando o coração.

Estava machucado?

Malfoy tentava respirar, mas não conseguia. Olhando desesperadamente para cima, encontrou os olhos de Hermione. Suas mãos estavam em cima da boca, os olhos arregalados de terror.

Os olhos de Malfoy cerraram-se quando seu corpo começou a doer terrivelmente.

Com um som alto, ele chupou o ar para seus pulmões, as mãos ainda sobre o coração.

Quando começou a relaxar, seus punhos também o fizeram.

Lentamente suas mãos largaram-se de seu peito, caindo para o lado.

O pomo de ouro planou sobre seu peito delicadamente, as asas descansando próximo ao seu colarinho.

As arquibancadas levantaram-se com um rugido.

Draco continuou a respirar pesadamente, os olhos ainda conectados com os de Hermione.


	10. Transições

**Nota: Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Transições**

O olhar intenso de Malfoy para a grifinória foi quebrado quando três borrões de verde jogaram-se em sua linha de visão.

- O que? Cara, você está bem?

Draco piscou algumas vezes, em silêncio.

- Cara?

- Ugh, o que aconteceu? - Malfoy sentou, alguém levantando suas costas com o joelho. O pomo de ouro caiu em seu colo, tremendo levemente.

- Nós ganhamos, cara, isso foi o que aconteceu! - Blaise bateu nas costas de Draco, fazendo-o saltar alguns centímetros para frente.

Ao redor deles, a multidão gritava. Draco podia ver as arquibancadas da Sonserina pulando de alegria, e o resto da escola desacreditada.

- Você nos deu um susto, Malfoy - o capitão do time inclinou-se casualmente em sua vassoura enquanto o outro ajudava Draco.

Draco sorriu.

- Eu sabia o que estava fazendo.

- É! - Blaise riu, ajudando Draco a se levantar - Você estava jogando-se contra o chão, isso era o que estava fazendo!

Draco deu um grande sorriso malicioso, concordando vagamente. Sua cabeça ainda zunia. Seu corpo doía um pouco. O pomo estava em sua mão.

Madame Hoock desceu levemente atrás do time sonserino, andando até eles com uma expressão maravilhada em seu rosto.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Malfoy?

Draco concordou.

- Pomo - ela disse prontamente, esticando a mão. Draco largou a bola dourada na palma esticada dela - Obrigada!

Ela virou-se e foi recolher a goles.

Malfoy esticou a cabeça por cima de seus colegas de time para olhar para os grifinórios. Potter estava tentando falar calmamente com o garoto Weasel, Rony estava lívido.

Draco sentiu-se quase feliz.

- Rony! Harry! - Hermione balançou a mão por cima da cabeça, correndo para o agora vazio campo. Ela estivera esperando que a multidão fosse embora antes de ir até os amigos.

- Hermione - Harry sorriu para ela, mas Rony ainda tinha a expressão irritada - Você está bem? Malfoy quase a decepou na descida.

Hermione notou o quão acabado Harry estava, tão cansado. Devia estar bastante chateado com a vitória de Draco.

- Estou bem. Levei um basta susto, claro! - Hermione sorriu quando tirou a vassoura de Rony dele - Eu carrego isto para você. Você parece bem cansado, Rony.

O garoto apenas murmurou um agradecimento apressado.

Deram adeus para o resto do time e começaram a sair do campo. Com o canto do olho, Hermione viu Draco e o resto do time indo em direção ao castelo.

- Este foi um jogo e tanto - ela disse, mais para si mesma.

- Doninha - Rony xingou - Não consegue nem ficar na vassoura e ainda ganha a partida. Idiota!

Hermione olhou amigavelmente para as costas de Malfoy.

- Ah, eu achei que foi...ah, brilhante. Muito criativo. Mesmo que quase tenha se matado.

Rony não a ouviu, mas Harry sim. Olhou para ela, os lábios abertos como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Eu gostaria que tivesse.

- Rony!

- Ah, desista, Hermione - Harry riu - Rony foi destinado a odiar Malfoy, não importa o que aconteça.

- Suco de abóbora?

Malfoy fez uma careta.

- Caia fora, Pansy.

A garota pareceu devastada... por uns dez segundos. E então...

- E quem sabe uma Cerveja Amanteigada?

- Olha, Pansy, eu realmente não quero - Draco estava sentado em um dos sofás peludos na sala comunal. Seu pescoço estava arqueado para trás, a varinha apontada para a cabeça, uma luz azulada fraca emanando da ponta.

Ah, um feitiço de resfriamento. Tudo o que sua cabeça latejante precisava.

A sala comunal, contudo, não ajudava com sua dor de cabeça. Era como se tivessem ganho a Copa Mundial de Quadribol ou algo assim. Os lábios de Draco curvaram-se. Todos estavam juntos em volta da lareira, recontando a partida seguidas vezes, a história tornando-se mais elaborada com cada rodada de Whiskey de Fogo.

Os olhos de Draco fecharam-se, o cabelo caindo em cima de seu rosto. Suspirou.

_Que dia que fora este, Draco_. Um pequeno sorriso passou pelos seus lábios. A expressão no rosto de Granger! Impagável. Seu sorriso aumentou e ele fez uma nota mental para não esquecer de provocá-la sem misericórdia da próxima vez que se encontrassem no Corujal.

Com uma sensação ruim, ele sentou-se direito.

_Corujal._

- Pansy, que horas são?

A garota olhou para ele, um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Quase oito horas, Draco, querido.

Malfoy ficou pálido.

Ele e Hermione haviam combinado de se encontrar às seis. _Droga_. E ele realmente precisava de ajuda em seu trabalho de Transfiguração.

_Aposto que a pequena sangue-ruim está sentada lá, esperando, como um cachorrinho. _Draco deu um sorriso malicioso, feliz.

Mas algo naquele pensamento fez seu coração bater mais pesadamente e sua dor de cabeça voltou um pouco mais forte do que antes.

Não deveria se sentir culpado por perder o Corujal.

Não deveria.

Não era como se fossem amigos ou algo assim.

Draco sorriu.

Draco Malfoy, amigo de Granger. Que piada.

_Que piada!_

Mas então, por que se sentiu tão mal?

Malfoy afundou-se mais no sofá, grunhindo.

- Cerveja Amanteigada? - Pansy tentou de novo, balançando um copo na frente de seu rosto. Malfoy fez uma careta, mas pegou o copo, para que ela ficasse quieta.

Pansy sorriu com doçura para ele.

- Que horas são?

- Oito e quinze, Hermione - Harry enroscou-se em uma posição confortável perto da lareira. Hermione estava sentada na frente dele, bocejando, a pena parada em cima de um rolo de pergaminho - Por que?

- Ah, nada - Hermione voltou ao trabalho, murmurando para si mesma.

Com um barulho alto, a porta do dormitório masculino abriu, ricocheteando na parede. O casal olhou para Rony trotando pela escada.

- O que houve? - Hermione perguntou, curiosa.

- Malfoy idiota - Rony murmurou.

- Você ainda está pensando nisso? - Harry voltou para seu trabalho, levemente incomodado com seu amigo - Foi um jogo, Rony. Nós venceremos da próxima vez.

- Como você pode dizer isso? - Rony jogou-se ao lado de Hermione, que teve que tirar sua mochila rapidamente do caminho. Rony displicentemente a ajudou, segurando a mochila em seu colo - Terminou Transfiguração já? - ele enroscou seu dedo na bandagem azul amarrada na alça.

Hermione o observou, os olhos brilhando.

- Sim, Ronald. Eu terminei.

Ele abriu a boca para falar.

- Mas eu não deixarei você copiar.

Harry riu dos dois, especialmente da expressão no rosto de Rony.

- Olha - disse - Iremos à Hogsmead no Domingo. Eu darei a vocês uma rodada de bebidas, e esqueceremos essa coisa toda de quadribol.

Rony concordou displicentemente enquanto Hermione pegava sua mochila de volta.


	11. Idiota

**Nota: Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Idiota**

Hermione passou pela biblioteca em passos corridos apressados, sua mochila de livros quase vazia, surpreendentemente. Já eram seis horas e dez minutos, ela estava atrasada novamente.

Bem, na tarde anterior ela nem ao menos aparecera.

Não importa.

Ele provavelmente estivera festejando com seus 'amigos' da Sonserina. Mas e se ele ficara a esperando? Ah, sim, era isso, não era? Tinha quase certeza que ele ficara. Rá!

Hermione xingou-se enquanto seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor deserto.

Tap-tap-tap-tap.

Dobrando a esquina, Hermione quase colidiu com uma aluna do primeiro ano. A garota estava olhando para cima, para os degraus do Corujal, a expressão vazia.

As sobrancelhas de Hermione arquearam-se e ela andou até a frente da garota, piscando para ela. Era como se a garotinha olhasse diretamente através dela, nem notasse que ela estava ali.

Foi quando Hermione sentiu.

Virando-se, andou até o arco que envolvia a passagem para a escada até o Corujal.

Vibrava.

_Que estranho._

Esticando a mão, Hermione deslizou-a na passagem. Estava enfeitiçada. Um feitiço de esconder, bem poderoso.

_Ah, maravilha._ Hermione inquietou-se, dando um passo através do arco da porta. Foi capaz de passar para o primeiro degrau. Olhando para trás, viu a garota a olhando, através dela. A garotinha simplesmente virou-se e foi embora.

Um feitiço de esconder que só pessoas selecionadas podiam ver. Ah, era isso. Repelia aqueles que não tivessem a entrada permitida.

Malfoy.

Só ele para agir como se a amiza-- o relacionamento deles fosse um caso de segurança nacional.

Hermione rolou os olhos, exasperada. Balançando a cabeça, começou a subir as escadas, seus braços parecendo muito leves sem o peso de muitos livros.

No meio da escadaria, Hermione parou, olhando para os jardins, o céu do fim da tarde espalhando pequenos pontos de luz sobre o castelo. Riu, então, sentindo-se livre.

- Perdeu um parafuso, Granger?

Hermione sorriu e levantou o queixo, apoiando-se no corrimão de pedra.

- Malfoy - ela olhou para ele - Desculpe por eu não ter vindo ontem.

- Bem... Eu nem notei, estava comemorando com meus colegas.

- Ah, entendo - ela ainda sorria.

Ele sentou-se, olhando-a do último degrau, um livro no colo, a varinha na mão.

- Estudando?

- Não muito.

- Ah, entendo - Hermione repetiu - Eu não tenho nada para fazer, então posso ajudar - ele olhou para ela com estranheza - Se você quiser - ela acrescentou rapidamente.

Draco ignorou-a e virou mais uma página de seu livro. Hermione subiu os degraus que sobraram. Agachou-se atrás de Malfoy e olhou por cima de seu ombro. Ele riscou algumas palavras no pedaço de pergaminho enrolado que segurava.

De tempos em tempos, Hermione respirava fundo com algo que Draco escrevia. Cada som daqueles fazia Draco sorrir. Hermione notou e respirou fundo de novo.

- Granger, o que você está fazendo?

- Está tudo errado.

Malfoy jogou a cabeça para trás numa longa risada.

- Não duvido que esteja errado, mas, por favor. Nossa, você é chata.

- Coloque isso - ela apontou para o número de alguma figura no pergaminho - Coloque isso debaixo disso e deverá funcionar.

- Granger - Malfoy balançou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados, chocado - Como você pode saber os cálculos de vôo de uma vassoura? Você nem ao menos...

- Voa? - Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Malfoy, encostando-se na parede de pedra.

Ela fechou os olhos e Draco voltou ao trabalho, riscando os números errados. Hermione, de olhos fechados, sorriu ao ouvir o som de sua pena fazendo riscos no pergaminho.

- Você gostou da partida? - Malfoy disse depois de alguns minutos. O sorriso de Hermione sumiu.

- Você quase me matou de susto.

Draco riu maliciosamente.

- Funcionou, então. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo.

- É, caindo de sua vassoura! - ela riu.

Draco olhou para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Por que todo mundo diz isso?!

- Você caiu da vassoura, Malfoy. Caiu. Aquilo é classificado como "queda".

- Ah, cala a boca.

- Bem, acho que devemos comemorar.

Malfoy engasgou-se com a própria respiração.

- O que?

- Você sabe, finalmente venceu a Grifinória? A grande partida? A chance de chutar o traseiro de Har- Potter?

- Eu sabia que você tinha perdido um parafuso.

- Bem, a visita à Hogsmead é amanhã. Nós deveríamos ir ao Três Vassouras. Eu pago. Para dizermos 'uau, agora Malfoy realmente sabe qual é a sensação de um pomo de ouro'.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha. Lentamente, ele fechou o livro e largou ao seu lado. Virando-se, pode olhar diretamente para Hermione. Apontou um dedo para ela, os olhos brilhando, dançando.

- Um, eu não aprecio esse tipo de sarcasmo - humor dançava nas entrelinhas de suas palavras - Dois, é muito difícil 'sentir' o pomo quando o atinge no peito. Três, Hogsmead é muito grande para colocar um feitiço de esconder. E quatro, você precisa - deus, mulher, pare de sorrir!

Hermione estava abrindo sua boca.

- Não.

Hermione fechou a boca, então voltou a abri-la.

- Nã-ão - Draco disse novamente, como se cantasse - Eu não vou entrar no Três Vassouras com a pequena nascida-trouxa e seu Garoto Maravilha e Weasel colados na sua cintura. Não vai acontecer.

- Mas você disse que eu era uma boa mudança, diferente dos seus colegas idiotas. Alguém com quem conversar.

- Não uma mudança permanente - ele corrigiu, ficando de pé e juntando suas coisas.

- Você sabe, amigos...

- Nós somos amigos? - Draco olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados - Eu achei que só estava usando você para estudar.

Ele disse aquilo como se soubesse. Como se acreditasse. Como se ele soubesse e acreditasse e ela deveria acreditar também, ela já deveria saber.

- Obrigado, aliás, por isso - ele levantou o livro levemente - Nunca conseguiria ter feito sem você.

Hermione parecia chocada.

Tão de repente, simplesmente assim? Ele não estava brincando com ela alguns minutos atrás? O que ela havia dito que o deixara tão desagradável?

- Mas...

- O que, Granger? Você realmente achou que nós somos amigos? - mas seus olhos, mesmo que encarassem ela, Hermione não conseguia ver a maldade que a voz dele carregava neles - Rá, você é engraçada.

Com isso, ele virou-se e desceu a escadaria, balançando a varinha, o feitiço sob o Corujal desaparecendo, a vibração baixinha que fazia cessou.

O silêncio era ensurdecedor.

_Você é um idiota._

_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

Draco pensou sobre si mesmo enquanto descia para as masmorras. Cada passo que dava, parecia ecoar seus pensamentos.

_Idiota. Idiota._

_Ela realmento o ajudou seu, seu filho-da-mãe ingrato._

_Você tinha que estragar tudo._

- Ei, Draco! Venha ver o que Blaise está fazendo para...

- Não agora.

_Viu?_ Uma vozinha nojenta murmurou em sua cabeça. _De volta daquilo para isso? O que, a companhia de Granger era pior que a desses panacas? Eles são um bando de trasgos acéfalos._

- Eu acho que vou ficar louco.

Zabini andou até ele e bateu nas costas de Draco.

- Todos vamos ficar, cara. Todos. Ah, nós pensamos em algo enquanto você estava fora! Três Vassouras. Amanhã. Hogsmead. Uma rodada de comemoração, hm?

Malfoy empalideceu.


	12. Sorte

**Nota: Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Sorte**

- Eu nunca gostei de Hogsmead.

Draco grunhiu uma resposta, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, rodeado de um grupo de seis colegas sonserinos. Enrolou o casaco com mais força em volta de si. Eram apenas três da tarde e o frio já entrava por dentro de qualquer abertura da roupa.

O inverno estava chegando.

E Deus, que alegria. Draco estava cansado desse tempo quente.

- Você está ouvindo?

Malfoy piscou por um momento, virando-se.

- O que? - ele olhou para Zabini.

- Eu perguntei se você convidou ou não Pansy para vir.

Malfoy ficou rígido.

- Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas? - os lábios de Draco curvaram-se. Blaise riu enquanto eles continuaram descendo as ruas de Hogsmead.

Malfoy respirou fundo, o ar gelado enchendo seus pulmões. Olhou para as casas inclinadas em direção a rua, os telhados seguros por algum feitiço que desafiava a lei da gravidade. Ele nunca admitiria, mas sempre amou Hogsmead. Era tão... longe... de tudo que lembrava Hogwarts.

E isso era uma coisa boa, de vez em quando.

Colocando uma mão forte em seu ombro, Blaise tirou Malfoy de seu transe.

- Venha, vamos indo.

Draco grunhiu.

- Temos que ir? - ele olhou para Goyle pedindo ajuda, mas o garoto estava tão empolgado quanto Blaise para beber. Malfoy suspirou.

- Cara, você tem estado muito para baixo estes últimos dias. E eu que pensei que sua vitória traria um pouco do bom humor de volta a você.

- Eba?

Alguns dos sonserinos riram, mas Zabini sorriu desafiadoramente, coçando a cabeça.

- Bem, eu não ouvi você xingar Potter ou tormentar o Weasel ultimamente. Diabos, até a sangue-ruim foi esquecida! - o grupo rugiu com risadas.

Malfoy superou a vontade de xingar.

Xingar e depois amaldiçoar Blaise.

Não fez nenhum dos dois.

- Eu tenho estado - Draco fez um gesto - Eu tenho estado distraído ultimamente.

- Viu? - Zabini cutucou seu peito com um dedo longo - Isto vai deixá-lo mais para cima. Sem mais discussões! - ele puxou Malfoy pelo caminho até o Três Vassouras.

Draco aqueceu-se quando a porta foi aberta por Crabbe. O ar quente que o atingiu o deixou sem fôlego.

Havia acordado aquela manhã sentindo-se despedaçado depois... depois do que acontecera na noite anterior.

Não tivera a intenção de estourar com ela daquele jeito, não depois de tão gentil...

Depois dele...

Por que tudo estava tão confuso?

- Eu preciso de algo. Algo forte.

- Ahaa! - Zabini bateu com força nas suas costas - É isso aí, cara!

Malfoy tropeçou pelo caminho enquanto seus colegas procuravam uma mesa. Escolheram uma mesa redonda próxima à janela, para poder olharem os que andavam pelas ruas. Alguns garotos da Sonserina que Draco mal conhecia pegaram suas varinhas para lançar feitiços nos consumidores de Domingo. Draco fingiu estar impressionado.

- Honestamente, Rony, você não precisa do pôster novo do Cannons. É só um time de quadribol.

- O que você sabe sobre quadribol?

- Eu sei a fórmula do vôo de uma vassoura...

- Parem com isso, os dois, essa é a chance que temos de esquecer quadribol por um tempo.

- Que blasfêmia, Harry!

- Cale a boca, Ronald.

Quase todos os sonserinos esticaram suas cabeças por cima das pessoas ao som do trio. Malfoy grunhiu e enfiou a cabeça nas mãos.

Não precisava disso. Não queria isso!

O que ele fizera para merecer aquilo?

Mas então, a resposta para sua pergunta estava olhando para ele do outro lado do Três Vassouras.

Granger.

Ela o vira, o cabelo loiro refletindo contra a pouca iluminação da taverna. Ela sentou-se do outro lado de Potter e Weasel, de frente para a mesa Sonserina, de frente para Draco. Blaise teve que virar-se totalmente em sua cadeira para olhá-los.

Estreitando os olhos, ela voltou para a conversa, sua voz mais baixa para que eles não a ouvissem. Draco viu ambos os garotos ficarem rígidos quando ela disse que tinham companhia.

Malfoy tentou dar um sorrisinho desdenhoso, mas não conseguiu. Estava petrificado.

Aquela sensação, contudo, não melhorou quando...

- Ei, Potter. Saiu para tomar uma bebida, hm? - Zabini disse alegremente por cima da conversa à volta deles. Virou-se por um momento para pedir uma rodada de bebidas antes de voltar à provocação - Tentando esquecer os dias de glória no quadribol, já que eles acabaram?

- Ah, sim - Rony virou-se, ficando levemente cor-de-rosa - Nós estamos realmente preocupados que sua doninha pegou o pomo de ouro em uma partidinha.

O grupo de sonserinos xingou-o, bastante alto. Malfoy afundou-se mais fundo em sua cadeira e tentou se esconder atrás do copo que haviam acabado de colocar à sua frente. Granger o observava.

Potter estava tentando desesperadamente ignorar toda essa troca de farpas, quase tanto quanto Draco.

Quase.

- Vamos, cara, tente aí.

- Como se eles fossem um esporte? - Malfoy murmurou.

- O que?

- Nada - ele suspirou.

- Sabe, Malfoy, você e seu grupo deveriam realmente ir embora - ah, agora Potter estava entrando na briga - Ou então eles vão ter que puxá-lo dessa bebida onde você está tentando se afogar.

Malfoy sentou-se direito.

Como ele ousara.

Os sonserinos olhavam de Potter para Malfoy. Draco abriu a boca para falar, Zabini o ajudando lançando olhares mortais para os grifinórios.

- É? É, Potter? - estava tentando, tentando o máximo que podia ganhar essa. Contudo, não conseguia, o olhar de Granger se tornava cada vez mais e mais preocupado - Eu acho que devemos ir embora. O lugar já está cheio o bastante com você e o Weasel aqui. Sem mencionar a...

Todos os seus colegas olhavam para ele, com expectativa.

Potter e Weasel o encaravam.

O olhar de Hermione era de uma tristeza tolerada. Como se ela tivesse percebido que, mesmo que tivesse sido "gentil", ele ainda era um Malfoy. Um sangue-puro.

- ...nascida trouxa - terminou, fraco.

Fez-se um silêncio mortal.

Agora Malfoy desejava ter realmente se afogado na bebida.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele levantou os olhos do copo. Todos estavam olhando para ele. Os Sonserinos estavam em choque, mas o trio, bem... Potter e Weasel ambos pareciam levemente pasmos, mas Granger estava sorrindo para ele.

Seus olhos estavam acessos com um fervor que Draco só vira quando ela gabaritava algum trabalho particularmente desafiante. Era um olhar cheio de esperança e calor. Ela sabia que ele não era tão mau e isso o fez sentir-se mais estranho.

Era como se o pequeno argumento do dia anterior nunca tivesse existido. Ela o perdoara no momento em que ele deixara escapar seu pequeno momento de compaixão.

Ela sabia que não era mais uma sangue-ruim para ele.

E isso a deixava feliz.

Draco abaixou a cabeça.

O que ele estava fazendo? O que ele estava fazendo com tudo isso?

- Draco, cara?

- Cale a boca.

- Vamos, Rony, é melhor nós irmos - ele ouviu Hermione murmurar para o garoto.

- Não, eu acho que quero assistir isso um pouco mais.

- Vamos - Harry levantou-se e segurou Rony. Ele e Hermione puxaram-no até a porta da frente. Malfoy viu-os desaparecer na rua movimentada.

- O que deu em você, cara? - seus companheiros estavam olhando para ele, caras cheias de horror muito aparentes.

- Eu não sei. Sinto-me doente - Draco mentiu.

- Nós devemos voltar, hein? - Blaise voltou-se para a garçonete - Traga para ele duas cervejas amanteigadas, tudo bem? - ele olhou para Draco novamente - Você pode bebê-las na sala comunal.

Malfoy concordou, displicentemente, pensando consigo mesmo.

O que diabos ele iria fazer com duas cervejas amanteigadas? Mal conseguia terminar a metade de uma sozinho.

Lentamente, um pensamento surgiu em sua mente.

Ah, então era isso.

E Draco sorriu para si mesmo.


	13. Brinde

**Nota: Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Brinde**

- Não pensei que encontraria você aqui.

- Também não pensei que o encontraria aqui.

- Bem - Draco sorriu - Você encontrou.

Malfoy observou-a enquanto ela colocava sua bolsa de livros sobre o chão de pedra da sacada do Corujal, encostada contra o prédio, voltada para os jardins de Hogwarts. Malfoy estava parado do lado oposto, as mãos nos bolsos, trêmulo contra o leve frio do final da tarde.

Ele havia chego de Hogsmead fazia poucos minutos.

- Você pode aquecer-se perto do fogo - Blaise o disse, obviamente ainda acreditando em sua falsa doença - Pansy vai lhe fazer companhia.

Draco recusara a oferta, mas quando Zabini o pressionou, Malfoy percebera que tinha agüentado o bastante. Murmurando um fraco grunhido, ele passou pelos colegas sonserinos no Hall de Entrada, a mão contra o lado direito do peito.

- Acho que vou até a Ala Hospitalar - ele os disse.

Quando eles viraram-se para seguirem-no, Draco esticou uma mão e os deu um olhar frio.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda - o grupo parou - Encontro vocês depois.

Segurando a vontade de sair em disparada, Malfoy dobrou uma esquina e entrou em uma passagem estreita, longe de seus colegas.

Quando a conversa deles finalmente tornou-se inaudível, a expressão falsa de dor de Malfoy mudou para uma estranhamente pensativa, seus ombros curvados voltaram à posição perfeitamente reta.

Mas ele não soltou as mãos, elas ainda estavam grudadas ao seu lado. As garrafas de Cerveja Amanteigada batiam-se enquanto ele as segurava no bolso de dentro de sua capa.

Não esperou muito antes de Hermione subir os degraus do Corujal.

Ele a lançou um olhar. Ela olhou, quase paralizada, para o sol desaparecendo no horizonte atrás dele. Draco não conseguia dizer se estava enojado com aquele olhar ou envolvido por ele.

Lentamente, como se a escuridão trouxesse a vida de volta a ela, Hermione respirou fundo. Malfoy observou seus ombros relaxarem e seus braços saírem de sua posição cruzada.

Ela olhou para ele, então, pela primeira vez desde que subira as escadas. Ela olhou para ele com o mesmo olhar de quem vê um amigo depois de um tempo terrivelmente longo. Draco ficou tenso.

- Obrigado - ela disse, simplesmente, como se as palavras fossem fáceis. Draco sabia que não eram - Por ter sido gentil hoje.

Ele pensou sobre aquilo por um momento, o comentário dela criando um redemoinho de confusão em pânico em seu estômago.

Malfoy desviou o olhar, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo louro platinado. Lentamente, ele virou seu olhar para ela.

Ela ainda o olhava, aquele brilho quase maníaco sempre presente nos suaves olhos castanhos dela.

- De...nada - soava como outra língua para ele.

Hermione deixou um pequeno sorriso passar pelos seus lábios.

Draco olhou para longe, como se o olhar dela o queimasse.

Hermione suspirou para si mesma, mudando de posição na parede. Enrolando uma mecha do cabelo ondulado em seu dedo, ela olhou para o espaço.

Por um instante, Malfoy sentiu-se estranhamente quente enquanto pensava nos eventos ocorridos no Três Vassouras; no olhar de perdão que Granger o havia dado. Mas enquanto ele apagava aquelas lembranças, a sensação sumiu, deixando-o frio e amargo.

Como se algum movimento fosse o aquecer, Draco tirou as duas garrafas de Cerveja Amanteigada de sua capa, colocando-as no grosso parapeito de pedra. Ele ouviu Hermione afastar-se da parede e andar até ele.

- Onde você conseguiu elas? - ela perguntou, quase desaprovadoramente, mas com um quê de sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Eu trouxe - ele disse, simplesmente.

- Para que?

Era quase retórico.

- Gesto de boa fé.

Hermione deu uma risada de descrédito.

- Agora, Granger, eu achava que você pensaria melhor de mim se eu as trouxesse para dividir com você - ele pegou uma das garrafas e apertou em sua mão, seu anel com o símbolo da Sonserina escorregou para boca da garrafa.

Com um rápido virar de seu pulso, a tampa voou e o som de gás escapou da garrafa recém aberta. Draco sorriu. Soava como se a jóia em formato de cobra de seu anel tivesse dado um pequeno sibilo.

Ele ofereceu a garrafa para Hermione, que aceitou, quase estranhamente, enquanto Malfoy abria a segunda garrafa.

Ele observou enquanto Hermione encostou-se no parapeito de pedra, olhando primeiro para a garrafa, então para Draco. O que ela estava pensando?

Malfoy riu amargamente.

- Eu não envenenei.

- Eu nunca disse que você o fez.

- Você estava pensando - seu sorriso cresceu - E eu aqui pensando que seria um bom gesto entre amigos.

- Você disse que nós não éramos amigos. Você disse que estava me usando.

- E se eu estava e isto é só outra mentira? Outra armação?

- Então eu iria embora. Eu não preciso da sua bebida nem da sua companhia.

- Então porque ainda está aqui? - a voz de Malfoy embargou em seu peito, quase feroz. Seus ombros curvaram-se para frente enquanto ele inclinava-se na pequena distância que havia entre ele e Hermione.

- Porque eu sei que você quer amizade - a voz de Hermione era tão perigosa quanto a dele - Você deseja o que eu tenho com Harry e Rony - ela apontou um dedo para ele - Eu sei.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

- Eu conheço você, Malfoy.

- Você sabe... - ele disse em uma voz doente, com um tom que se aproximava de alguém prestes a cometer um homicídio - o que eu quero que você saiba. O que o mundo acha que conhece. Você não sabe nada sobre quem eu sou.

- Então acho que esta é minha chance de aprender - Hermione cruzou os braços sobre o peito, a garrafa pendurada em sua mão. Ela inclinou-se para trás em seus sapatos de salto.

Draco estava maravilhado com ela.

Ela não estava errada.

Ele não sabia se queria xingá-la ou abraçá-la. Qualquer um dos dois detonaria seu já bastante curto pavio.

- Eu... - Malfoy procurou por palavras. O olhar de Hermione quebrou por uma fração de tempo, seus olhos virando-se para encontrar os dele. O olhar de Draco era afiado, afiado e incrivelmente brilhante contra a luz fraca. Com um movimento lento, sentindo como se estivesse reagindo sem realmente pensar, Malfoy concordou.

- Um brinde então - Hermione continuou ao notar a expressão de quase alívio e resignação no rosto de Malfoy - Por uma recém descoberta amizade.

Ela descruzou os braços e esticou a garrafa, torcendo levemente em sua mão.

Draco olhou para a garrafa. O jeito com que a luz brilhava através do vidro e manchava a mão de Hermione era envolvente. Criava um foco de luz, fazendo a pele bronzeada dela ficar laranja, fazendo a dele contrastar em seu tom branco. Lentamente, ele esticou a mão, as duas garrafas quase se tocando.

Com um rápido olhar, desviou seus olhos, pausando sua ação, enquanto medo tomava conta dele.

As duas garrafas estavam a meros centímetros uma da outra.

Ele olhou de volta para Hermione, seus olhos, brilhando, afundaram-se nos dela.

Em um gesto desafiador, Hermione esticou sua mão até a mão livre de Draco, que descansava no parapeito de pedra. Ela mal encostou em sua manga, seus dedos criando pequenas linhas no tecido.

Ela não tocou a pele dele.

- Você sabe o que está fazendo, Draco? - perguntou suavemente, os olhos voltados para o chão, sua mão ainda sobre a dele, mas não ousando tocá-lo.

Sabia?

Draco olhou para o lago.

Ele sabia que, ao fazer aquilo, ele estava se tornando um traidor do sangue? Pisando no seu pai, no seu orgulho, no seu nome? Pegando tudo o que ele havia pregado e jogando no lixo?

Ele sabia era impossível? Inimaginável? Ele e a nascida trouxa, tornando-se amigos.

Ele sabia que, se fosse pego, seria deserdado? Desgraçado? Ou pior?

Ele sabia?

- Sim - Malfoy inclinou seu queixo, olhando de volta para as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, desafiador. Hermione segurou a respiração.

Com um pequeno, quase inocente, sorriso, ele acabou com a distância e bateu as duas garrafas, levando-a aos seus lábios em seguida.

Hermione observou-o quando ele jogou sua cabeça para o lado, os cabelos saindo de seus olhos. Draco inclinou seu queixo e bebeu, os olhos bem fechados. Seu pescoço era uma coluna branca contra a escuridão.

Hermione também bebeu, nunca tirando os olhos de Malfoy.

Gotas do líquido doce manchavam seus lábios.

Quando Draco lentamente abriu os olhos e fixou-os em Hermione, eles olharam um para o outro pela primeira vez, como amigos.

Ambos sorriram.


	14. Manto

**Nota: Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Manto**

- Ei, Hermione, eu pensei que você tinha se livrado dessa coisa - Rony apontou para a mochila dela por cima de seu copo de suco de laranja.

Hermione piscou os olhos para ele por alguns segundos. Rony fez outro movimento em direção ao ombro dela.

Hermione percebeu com horror que ele estava falando da bandagem azul amarrada na alça de sua mochila. Evitou um rolar de olhos.

- Você ainda está nisso? - Harry murmurou enquanto cortava uma panqueca.

- Bem, ela tem desde que matou aula naquela Terça - Rony sorriu para ela. Hermione notou o quão feliz ele ficava ao provocá-la - Souvenir de suas escapadinhas? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Hermione quase cuspiu sua bebida.

- Eu já disse um milhão de vezes; eu estava na Sala Comunal dormindo, Rony.

O garoto fez uma careta.

- Honestamente, Hermione, você não consegue achar nada melhor para fazer quando mata aula ao invés de dormir ou fazer mais trabalhos?

Hermione deu de ombros, sem olhar para ele.

- Não começa, Rony - Harry deu um suspiro, parecendo entediado.

- Bem, eu não começaria se Hermione...

- Rony...

- Não me venha com "Rony", Harry - Ei, Hermione, onde você está indo?

Enquanto os garotos resolviam-se entre si em seu pequeno conflito, ela levantou-se e estava passando por eles.

- Eu vou para Poções mais cedo.

- Mais cedo? Para que?

- Eu... - Hermione ficou de um leve tom de rosa - Eu me esqueci de terminar um trabalho ontem à noite.

Era perturbador o número de Grifinórios que viraram-se para olhá-la com as mesmas expressões de puro horror. _"O quê?"_

Rony começou a rir, mas Harry ficou em silêncio.

- Você está bem, Hermione? - os olhos verdes dele seguraram os dela por um momento, as sobrancelhas juntas. Hermione sorriu para ele.

- Sim - disse, uma suavidade forçada em seu tom - Sim, eu estou. Obrigado. Eu vejo vocês dois daqui a pouco.

Com isso, ela virou-se e continuou pela longa mesa até o hall de entrada, todo o tempo sentindo-se culpada. Realmente não terminara o trabalho para a aula. Havia ficado acordada até meia-noite com Malfoy no Corujal, jogando xadrez bruxo.

Ele sempre ganhava, aquele idiota.

Quase na porta, Hermione passou quando um grupo de sonserinos dobrou uma esquina, liderados por Draco.

Hermione tentou sair de seu caminho, mas o ombro de Draco veio contra o dela e ela ficou momentaneamente sem equilíbrio. Ela encontrou os olhos dele e percebeu que estava cheios de uma fúria calculada, dirigida apenas a ela. Depois de uma pausa, seus ombros distanciaram-se e Hermione equilibrou-se em seus pés para não cair.

Olhando para ele, ela ouviu Rony e Harry levantarem-se abruptamente, empurrando seus pratos. Ambos olharam ameaçadoramente para Malfoy, que estava completamente os ignorando, indo sentar-se a sua mesa.

Apenas por uma fração de segundo, ele olhou para Hermione, os olhos desafiando encontrar os dela, um olhar suave passou de seus olhos azuis para os dela.

Era quase como um pedido de desculpas silencioso.

Quase.

- Nós iremos com você, Hermione - Harry disse, enquanto caminhavam até ela. Rony atirou outro olhar para Malfoy.

- Obrigado.

O trio começou a caminhar para fora do Salão Principal e Hermione sentiu um jorro de excitação.

Olhando para baixo, ela viu a bandagem amarrada em um pequeno laçinho.

Malfoy.

Ela sorriu.

Era uma amizade que saiu da necessidade. Ambos precisavam. Hermione pela companhia diferente e Draco pela companheira inteligente.

Ela falou isto para Malfoy aquela tarde, sentada nos degraus do Corujal, observando-o ler.

Aquilo fez Draco jogar sua cabeça para trás e rir.

- O que seja para deixá-la feliz, Granger.

Hermione sorriu, colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha, esticando os joelhos nos quais sua lição descansava.

Eles estavam sentados daquele jeito fazia uns bons quarenta minutos, um de frente para o outro, ambos ignorando-se. Hermione havia - durante os primeiros trinta minutos - trabalhado, mas ela estivera presa em uma questão.

Na maioria das vezes ela sabia tudo.

Desta vez, aparentemente, não era uma dessas vezes.

- Isto é um lixo, eu não vou fazer! Maldita Aritmancia.

Malfoy deu um assobio baixo, desviando o olhar de seu livro.

- Finalmente algo que Granger não sabe a resposta? - ele dobrou a cabeça para o lado e observou-a lançar um olhar perigoso na direção dele.

- É obviamente uma questão duvidosa, ou algo assim.

- Deixe-me ver.

Hermione riu.

- Eu não sei a resposta. O que faz pensar que você sabe?

Malfoy largou seu livro nos degraus do Corujal. Levantou-se rapidamente, movendo-se para sentar-se ao lado de Hermione, que havia pegado o pergaminho e o livro e estava segurando em seu colo.

Hermione assustou-se por um momento com o movimento súbito de Draco, enquanto ele inclinava-se para encurtar o espaço entre eles. Ele parou por um momento quando ela encolheu-se. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos dela, um olhar curioso.

Mas Hermione não disse nada. Ao invés disso, ela relaxou, seus ombros ficando menos tensos. Mexendo-se, ela puxou seus joelhos em direção a Malfoy, mostrando sua lição.

Enquanto Draco inclinava-se, pegando a pena dela, uma mecha do cabelo louro tocou o ombro dela. Enquanto ele lia os cálculos que ela fizera, Hermione tentou controlar o pânico que agora surgia em seu estômago.

Ele estava tão perto.

Quanto espaço foi perdido entre eles nestas últimas semanas?

Ela podia ouvir ele respirar; ele estava tão perto, inclinado sobre o ombro dela.

Sem pensar, Hermione esticou sua mão e tocou na mecha do cabelo louro que descansava em suas vestes. Brilhava incrivelmente; um manto estrelado.

Draco fez um barulho quando encontrou o erro dela e corrigiu-o com a pena, os olhos focados com ferocidade no papel, sua mente calculando e recalculando o problema.

Enquanto ele movia-se, Hermione respirou.

Ela podia sentir o cheiro dele.

Hermione enrolou o cabelo dele entre seus dedos, intrigada com o fato de que tinha a textura de uma suave pena e não de uma vassoura, como ela sempre imaginara.

Ele cheirava como a madeira de amendoeira que queimava no coração da Sala Comunal. Como se a fumaça cinzenta misturara-se permanentemente com ele, deixando seus olhos com o mesmo prateado opaco.

- Pronto - ele disse, como se estivesse orgulhoso de si mesmo, sentando-se ereto novamente.

Hermione não havia soltado o cabelo dele ainda.

- Ouch!

A mão dela soltou-o rapidamente, alguns fios dourados entre seus dedos.

- Deus, Granger - ele falou - Tentando me deixar careca?

- Desculpa - Hermione corou, realmente sentindo-se culpada. Olhou para seu pergaminho - Meu Deus! Está correto! Como você descobriu? Já havia feito o exercício?

Malfoy balançou a cabeça.

- Nem comecei e provavelmente não começarei.

Hermione parecia incrédula.

- Você tem muito potencial.

- Se eu me aplicasse - ele terminou sarcasticamente, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

- Hmm - Hermione murmurou, rolando os olhos, lembrando-se do fato de que não queria fazer mais nenhum exercício. Parecia que Malfoy também não. Quando ele voltou ao seu lugar original, não pegou de volta seu livro.

- Cansada? - ele perguntou.

Hermione não sabia se respondia que sim, significando que ele era uma companhia ruim, ou não, significando que ele era uma boa companhia.

Ela simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Podemos conversar sobre alguma coisa?

Draco concordou.

- Sobre o que? - ele mordeu o lábio inferior, passando uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Qualquer coisa - Hermione disse, levemente sem fôlego.

- Qualquer coisa?

Hermione já deveria saber, depois de ser amiga de Harry e Rony por tanto tempo, que nunca sob nenhuma circunstância se diz a um garoto para ele falar sobre o que ele quiser.

A conversa sempre vai direto para quadribol.

Mas, depois de Hermione transcender o temor inicial ao pensar que seria levada até outra lição sobre vôo, ela encontrou-se gostando da conversa de Malfoy.

Ele não falava de esporte do jeito que Harry ou Rony falavam.

Em vez de recontar seus maiores feitos, Draco relatou os melhores aspectos do quadribol.

Em vez da brutalidade dos balaços, ele falou da sensação de planar sobre o campo.

Em vez de seu orgulho, ele falou de seu amor.

Era emocional e não materialista.

Hermione estava maravilhada.

- Eu estou - Draco pausou, uma mão no ar, pausada no meio do vôo enquanto ele demonstrava um movimento particularmente impressionante com sua palma. Arqueou uma sobrancelha - Eu estou entediando você?

Hermione riu, balançando sua cabeça, o queixo descansado em seus joelhos.

- Eu estou cativada.

Malfoy continuou, após lançá-la um olhar incrédulo e Hermione sorriu ao notar uma leve cor rosada sobre as bochechas do garoto pálido.

- Você confia em mim, Granger? - Malfoy perguntou enquanto ela descia os degraus do Corujal uma hora depois. Ele ainda estava sentado onde estivera.

Draco havia notado ela encolher-se mais cedo, sem mencionar sua natureza assustada quando ele estava perto demais.

Ele não a culpava.

Hermione riu.

- Tanto quanto eu confio no Snape, Malfoy.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Talvez, com o tempo, você possa ser persuadida.

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

- E você confia em mim, Draco?

Ele não respondeu.

- Boa noite - ela disse.

- Boa noite, Granger - ele murmurou enquanto ela ia embora.


	15. Par

**Nota: Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Par**

Havia começado.

Lentamente, no começo, um fraco pulsar contra as veias.

Começou no meio da manhã, por volta das nove, enquanto os alunos conversavam, ambos temendo e antecipando as aulas da manhã.

A primeira gota caiu então, derramando-se na testa de um aluno, escorrendo por sua bochecha.

O aluno tocou a trilha da água, olhando para a mão, perplexo. Então seu olhar virou-se para o céu.

Uma multidão de corpos correu para o hall de entrada, enfiando livros e trabalhos não terminados nas mochilas antes da chuva pegá-los.

As gotas caíam com mais força agora, ensopando-os em um abraço gelado enquanto o céu tornava-se cinza e as nuvens rolavam acima deles.

A multidão empurrou-se para dentro das portas duplas do castelo, todos tentando escapar da chuva. Mesmo assim, Draco ficou parado, contrastando contra os alunos em pânico, do lado de fora das portas, protegido da chuva pelas abóbodas de pedra acima dele.

Seus braços estavam dobrados contra o peito enquanto ele apreciava os jardins escuros.

Sorriu, sentindo o cheiro de terra molhada que chegava até ele.

- Eu ouvi que a partida vai ser cancelada.

- Você tem certeza?

Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente e Rony deu um assobio baixo.

- Eles não podem... fazer alguma mágica ou sei lá?

- É chuva, Rony. Você não pode fazer mágica com a chuva.

- Ela tem razão - Harry sorriu, molhando a pena no frasco de tinta e levando a ponta até o pergaminho.

A sala foi iluminada de repente por uma fração de tempo quando um raio prateado cruzou o céu, a luz entrando pelas pequenas janelas da aula de Poções.

Um.

Dois.

O céu acima deles rugiu.

- Eu particularmente gosto da chuva - Hermione pensou alto, olhando para o espaço - Há algo tão imprevisível sobre ela.

- Você não é imprevisível.

Por que aquilo soava tão familiar?

Hermione já ia abrir a boca para responder com um "Eu posso ser imprevisível se eu quiser, Ronald", mas foi impedida pela cadeira de Snape sendo arrastada de um modo estranho.

- Eu vejo como o tempo pode ser tão... fascinante, mas se vocês não se importam - ele inclinou-se em sua cadeira por detrás de sua mesa, em direção ao trio - Terminem de copiar suas anotações!

Hermione suprimiu um rolar de olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, focando-se em seu pergaminho.

As nuvens rugiram novamente lá fora, balançando as janelas.

Era recém depois do almoço?

A classe murmurou mais alto quando um trovão pareceu ainda mais perto desta vez.

Snape fechou seu livro, furioso. Empurrando-se para longe da mesa, ele andou até o quadro negro e limpou-o com um aceno de sua varinha. Cruzando os braços, ele virou-se para olhar as expressões incrédulas de seus alunos, que pararam de copiar no meio das frases.

- Vendo como vocês todos claramente já tomaram anotações, é hora de juntarem-se em seus pares para prepararem os ingredientes necessários para a poção de amanhã. Juntem-se!

Grunhidos foram ouvidos, uma vez que, certamente, quase ninguém havia terminado de copiar os ingredientes.

Harry e Rony olharam esperançosamente para Hermione em busca de suas anotações, mas ela já estava conversando animadamente com Parvati sobre sua poção.

- Oh, Professor? - uma voz chamou.

Todas as cabeças viraram-se na direção das palavras de Malfoy, que pareciam flutuar sobre todo o murmúrio da aula.

- Sim, Malfoy?

Draco limpou sua garganta, inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira, girando a varinha entre os dedos.

- Eu não vou trabalhar com o Longbottom. Eu pretendo sair da aula com todas as partes do corpo.

Parecia que Crabbe e Goyle já eram uma dupla e Malfoy, sendo incessantemente preguiçoso, esperou que algum outro sonserino se apresentasse. Contudo, quando a turma acertou-se, apenas Neville havia sobrado.

Snape inspirou.

- Bem? - o homem disse ao sonserino, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, esperando que ele escolhesse um novo parceiro.

Malfoy juntou suas sobrancelhas por um momento, os olhos viajando pela sala, caindo em Goyle, que estava tentando - e fracassando - colocar a tampa em seu frasco de tinta. Malfoy sorriu para si mesmo. Tirando seus olhos do garoto, ele os colocou em outra figura.

Sorriu.

- Granger.

A turma pareceu perder o fôlego.

Talvez eles tivessem ouvido errado? Talvez ele tenha dito errado?

- Srta. Granger!

Hermione olhou boquiaberta para Snape.

- Mas professor! Eu estou com a P...

- Agora.

Hermione deu um sorriso resignado para Parvati e recolheu seus livros. A outra garota olhou com horror silencioso enquanto seu A+ lentamente andava para longe para ser substituído por um parceiro que significava rodar de ano. Neville sorriu esperançoso para a garota, indo sentar-se na cadeira agora vaga. Mas, tropeçando no processo, ele quase caiu.

Parvati apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

Do outro lado da sala, Hermione largou-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Malfoy. Ela o lançou um olhar desaprovador antes de largar seus livros na mesma, a pilha derramando-se por cima do trabalho dele.

- Eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo! - ela xingou baixinho, sabendo que todos ainda estava em silêncio, ainda olhando para eles.

- Eu sempre sei - Malfoy disse, pegando as anotações dela da mesa.

Humph, Hermione pensou.

Lentamente, a turma recuperou-se do choque inicial. Malfoy simplesmente queria tirar uma nota boa. Nada de diferente nisso.

- Aqui - Malfoy disse, colocando um pequeno frasco vazio na frente de Hermione, esticando-se para pegar uma tábua de cortar e algumas raízes.

- Nós estamos fazendo uma poção juntos - Hermione murmurou por debaixo de sua respiração. Não era uma pergunta, nem uma afirmação; era mais para si mesma do que para o garoto ao lado dela.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça positivamente para ela.

A amizade deles subira de nível desde o primeiro mês em que se conheceram. Não se encontravam religiosamente todos os dias, mas duas ou três vezes por semana, no Corujal.

Ainda assim, era impossível sentar um ao lado do outro sem criar rumores altamente questionáveis... ou ajudar um ao outro com um trabalho particularmente difícil.

- Quando você terminar com isso - Hermione falou - Eu preciso de duas colheres cheias aqui nesta jarra.

- Quantas? - Draco murmurou enquanto ele cuidadosamente usava a faquinha para tirar a pele da raiz.

- Duas.

Hermione balançou a cabeça enquanto esticava a mão por cima do braço de Draco para pegar outra jarra.

- Você quer me encontrar hoje?

Hermione olhou para Malfoy.

- Está chovendo - ela pegou algumas raízes e colocou-as no frasco. Olhando para cima, ela viu Harry a observando. Ele sorriu para ela e abanou, rolando os olhos para Malfoy como se dissesse 'desculpa por isso'.

- Então? - Draco perguntou.

Hermione sentiu um jorro de horror quando Draco cutucou sua mão; as raízes prontas para serem guardadas. Harry, que estivera olhando para a mesa do par, notou o gesto. Hermione puxou sua mão para longe de Malfoy e o deu um olhar frio.

Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça, voltando os olhos para suas notas.

Ele não notou a expressão machucada no rosto de Malfoy.

- Por que você fez isso? - o garoto perguntou, raízes derramadas por toda a mesa por causa do movimento de Hermione.

- Desculpa - ela murmurou, empurrando o frasco para ele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, Hermione dividida entre terminar de preparar a poção e desculpar-se com Malfoy. Ela não precisava que ele fosse tão amigável quando todo mundo estava olhando.

Ela precisava manter-se fria.

Indiferente.

- Você não me respondeu - Malfoy disse, um tom frio entrelaçado com suas palavras.

- Uhn?

- Eu perguntei por que importa se está chovendo.

Hermione riu.

Draco olhou-a.

- O que! Eu falo sério.

- Por que... - Hermione pegou o frasco cheio, nomeando-o delicadamente com sua varinha.

Ela não terminou sua sentença, pois Malfoy a cortou.

- Me encontre.

- Onde? - ela falou, sem pensar. Eles estiveram murmurando silenciosamente até agora, mas ela havia dito a última frase um pouco mais alto do que o esperado. Algumas cabeças viraram na direção deles, mas logo perderam o interesse.

Malfoy sorriu para ela.

- Hall de entrada.

Não no Corujal?

- T-tudo bem.

Draco estava quase infantil enquanto girava sua faquinha, abrindo outra raiz. Hermione encolheu-se enquanto a lâmina brilhava na luz.

O céu rugiu, fazendo-a pular.


	16. Chuva

**Nota: Este capítulo não foi traduzido por mim, mas sim pela Lya M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Chuva**

Draco nunca havia andado na chuva com ninguém antes. Bem, este ano era o ano para primeiras-vezes, não?

Malfoy sorriu; as mãos nos bolsos. Seus dedos agarrados ao tecido.

Idiota. Aquilo era totalmente idiota!

Draco suspirou, encostando-se nas portas do hall de entrada. Ele não precisava fazer, mas queria. Queria mostrá-la...

- Isto é loucura.

- Eu não poderia concordar mais - uma voz veio da escuridão.

Malfoy olhou para cima para ver Hermione surgindo do corredor escuro.

- Ei - ele falou.

Hermione sorriu para ele e Draco pode ver um quê de apreensão em seus olhos.

- Por que nós estamos aqui mesmo? Eu tive que praticamente enfeitiçar os garotos para ignorarem meu sumiço.

- De novo? - Malfoy cruzou os braços sob o peito. Hermione fez um ruído de frustração.

Eles riram levemente, as vozes misturando-se estranhamente.

Draco sorriu.

Ambos admitiam, ela havia ficado mais confortável quando com ele e vice-versa. Não falavam só sobre aulas sem sentido e professores malucos, sobre lições de casa, partidas de quadribol chatas e emocionantes.

Eles haviam começado a falar sobre o futuro.

Draco descobriu que, quando na presença de Granger, ele não tinha problemas em falar de suas esperanças e sonhos para o 'depois de Hogwarts'.

E parecia que ela também não tinha.

Será que ela sabia o orgulho que ele sentira quando ela, aleatoriamente, admitira seu desgosto pelo Ministério da Magia e como, se ela for Ministra, vai fazer sérias mudanças acontecerem?

Ele perguntara se ela estava falando sério.

Ela estava.

- Draco?

A voz dela era uma reverberação suave em seus ouvidos.

- Hm? - ele olhou para ela parada a menos de dois passos de distância. Seus ombros ficaram um pouco mais rígidos sob o olhar dela, a gola de sua camisa incomodando em seu pescoço.

- Você nunca respondeu minha pergunta.

- Qual delas, você é sempre cheia de perguntas - ele disse sarcástico, dando um pequeno sorriso para ela. Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Por que nós estamos aqui?

- Ah - ele sorriu, correndo uma mão pelos cabelos, a outra ainda agarrada ao tecido de seu bolso - Vamos dar uma volta - ele disse, finalmente.

O olhar dela era quase incrédulo.

Ele sorriu, esperançoso.

- Você tinha razão, isso é loucura.

- Por que!

- Está chovendo, Malfoy! - Hermione riu.

- Ah, vamos.

Draco olhou esperançoso para ela, dando alguns passos para o lado para colocar uma mão na porta.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, as mãos na cintura.

- Vamos lá, Granger! Sempre tem que estar segura, não é?

Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele a cortou.

- Sempre tem que ficar com Potter e Weasel, nunca pode sair para brincar. É só uma chuvinha! Eu juro!

Draco não conseguia a olhar por mais tempo, não conseguia olhar a mágoa brilhando em seus olhos. Abriu a porta e saiu, quase jogando-se dos degraus para a chuva torrencial.

Ela sempre tinha que fazer isso, não? Draco xingou para ninguém em particular.

Sempre tinha que deixá-lo irritado.

Draco correu um mão pelo seu cabelo molhado, que ficava de uma coloração dourada queimada, sua camisa grudada em seu corpo, da finura de um papel.

Suas mãos foram enfiadas novamente nos bolsos, parado no meio do jardim ensopado, depressivo.

- Draco!

Os olhos de Malfoy viraram-se para os degraus de pedra.

Hermione tirou o cabelo molhado dos olhos enquanto andava apressadamente pelos jardins.

- Bem? - ela perguntou, os braços cruzados - Nós vamos?

Draco piscou, passando por ela seguindo pelas Estufas, Hermione o seguindo, colidindo com ele de vez em quando.

- Eu amo a chuva - Draco disse enquanto rodeavam o lago, as gotas grossas que caíam do céu fazendo grandes respingos na água.

Ele olhou para a garota ao lado dele, que havia parado para observar sob uma pedra perto do lago.

- Raramente você ama alguma coisa, Malfoy - ela disse, quase sem pensar, observando o reflexo dela balançar e quebrar a cada gota de chuva que colidia com a água.

Draco olhou-a, triste.

Quadribol!, ele pensou.

Eu amo quadribol.

Hermione bocejou.

- Cansada? - Malfoy perguntou, tremendo quando sentiu a água gelada escorrer pelas suas costas, como seda.

- Um pouco.

- Venha, então. Eu arrumei algo.

Hermione ficou de pé, limpou os joelhos e olhou para o loiro com um olhar questionável.

- Arrumou o quê?

Draco não disse nada, mas continuou a contornar o lago, parando na orla da floresta, as árvores curvadas pela chuva.

Debaixo de uma das árvores altas, estava um cobertor verde e prata, em volta do tronco. Hermione, atrás de Draco, parou e olhou do cobertor para o loiro.

- Você está brincando.

Draco balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, as mãos novamente nos bolsos.

- Eu coloquei um feitiço de aquecer também, então está seco.

Hermione riu e passou por Malfoy, as mãos juntas.

Draco sorriu um daqueles sorrisos raros.

Hermione sentou-se no cobertor, encostando-se na árvore. Draco sentou-se ao lado dela, olhando para o céu acinzentado acima deles.

Eles sentaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, ouvindo a chuva bater nas folhas das árvores.

- Viu, Granger? - Malfoy disse finalmente, a cabeça encostada na árvore.

Ele não precisava dizer mais nada, era apenas uma pergunta deixada no ar que Hermione podia responder sozinha.

Viu, Granger? Eu confio em você.

Viu, Granger? Eu a disse para me dar uma chance.

Viu, Granger? Eu amo a chuva.

Viu, Granger?

Viu?

Devagar, enquanto o céu ficava mais escuro e a chuva diminuía contra as árvores, Draco notou um peso contra seu braço.

Devagar, ele inclinou sua cabeça para o lado.

Hermione estava respirando profundamente, adormecida contra ele. Draco esticou a mão na tentativa de tirar uma mecha de cabelo molhado da testa dela.

Garota boba...

Hermione acordou depois de algumas horas na escuridão, a mente ainda enevoada com sono.

Ela mal conseguia ver o que estava na frente de seus olhos, não era como mais cedo, quando ela e Malfoy contornaram o lago.

Já devia ser quase meia-noite.

Virando sua cabeça, ela notou que estava apoiada no braço de alguém.

Olhando para cima, viu a cabeça de Draco apoiada em seu ombro.

Oh, Deus, até mesmo no escuro o cabelo dele brilhava como prata.

Hermione sorriu pesadamente, tomada de fadiga.

Há quanto tempo ela o amava? Amava como ela amava Rony e Harry. Como ela amava Gina.

Há quanto tempo?

Ela não confiava nele, mesmo que quisesse, terrivelmente.

Doía pensar que ele confiava nela quando aquele sentimento ainda não era recíproco.

O impulso de tocá-lo passou por ela, correndo da ponta de seus dedos até seu coração.

Mas...

Hermione agora pensava.

Era aquilo que ela sentia por Harry? Por Rony?

Era aquela eletricidade os efeitos de amor fraternal?

Ou era outra coisa?

Era outra coisa?

Hermione bocejou, muito cansada para se encher de perguntas tão difíceis e lentamente, ela descansou sua cabeça novamente contra o braço de Draco novamente.

Lentamente, como se ela nunca tivesse acordado, ela caiu no sono.

----

- Ah, meu Deus!

A voz tirou Draco de seu sono.

Por que ele estava tão rígido nas costas?

- Draco!

Aquela maldita voz de novo!

Malfoy esfregou os olhos e olhou em volta. Hermione estava em cima dele, um olhar de pânico em seu rosto delicado.

Virando-se, Malfoy tocou na terra suja e aleatoriamente pensou porque estava sentado no chão, com Granger.

Oh.

Era por isso.

- O que? - Malfoy perguntou, de repente sem fôlego, uma sensação de eletricidade passando por ele.

- Que horas são?! - a voz dela tinha um tom desesperado e, sem esperar por uma resposta, ela continuou - Já é de manhã!

Ela afastou-se dele e correu para o lago, a grama ainda molhada da chuva da noite anterior.

Malfoy xingou, alto, levantando-se e balançando sua varinha, o cobertor da Sonserina e o encanto sumindo.

- Vem! - ele murmurou rapidamente, passando pela orla da floresta, segurando o cotovelo de Hermione em uma mão, puxando-a pelo caminho até os degraus de pedra.

- Espero que ninguém tenha notado - ela murmurou, um sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios.

Draco sorriu e puxou-a degraus acima.

As portas ainda estavam abertas desde que eles saíram na noite anterior e eles entraram correndo, Malfoy fechando-a atrás deles.

Seus sapatos molhados faziam barulhos estranhos contra o chão.

Eles correram, sem cerimônias, andares acima, luz brilhando por detrás das nuvens enquanto o nascer do sol se aproximava do castelo.

- Você não tem que ir para as masmorras? - Hermione perguntou enquanto eles subiam dois degraus por vez em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Draco balançou sua cabeça, gotículas de água voando. Ele deu um sorriso.

- Que tipo de cavalheiro eu seria se deixasse a dama ir para casa sozinha? - sua voz estava entrelaçada de maliciosidade, como sempre.

Hermione sorriu.

- Obrigado - ele murmurou.

- Vá... - ela não conseguiu pensar em nada - ...para casa, Draco. Vá para casa.

Rindo, ela murmurou a senha para a Mulher Gorda e pulou para dentro da sala comunal da Grifinória.


	17. Neve

**Nota: Esta fic não me pertence, mas a tradução, a partir daqui, é de minha autoria, com a devida autorização da autora!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 16 Neve**

A neve do inverno rigoroso cobria o castelo de Hogwarts, levando a chuva fina e deixando o frio e um silêncio profundo. A superfície do lago tinha congelado e os bancos estavam cobertos por uma fina camada de gelo.

Nada tinha sido dito abertamente sobre a pequena volta de Draco e Hermione na chuva. Apenas uma ou outra coisa entre as aulas ou entre os deveres de casa.

Era o fim de tarde de uma sexta-feira.

Draco, com sua tranqüilidade habitual, estava parado na escada, coberta de neve, do corujal, as mãos apertadas uma sobre a outra, com as costas apoiadas na parede de pedra.

O frio estava mordaz e ele puxou a echarpe verde e prata, presa em seu pescoço, mais para cima, enquanto equilibrava a vassoura, apoiada em seu pé esquerdo.

"O que o trouxe até aqui?" Hermione perguntou, se juntando a ele.

"Estava pensando em dar uma volta por aí, me divertir." Ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela, visivelmente feliz pela sua presença. Hermione rolou os olhos, o empurrando com o braço.

Ela deu um suspiro.

"Você tem... você sabe... falado com o seu pai ultimamente?"

Draco parou, olhando para ela.

Eles tinham discutido, recentemente, sobre seu pai.

Sua idiotice.

Seu atual encarceramento.

"Não, eu não tenho." Malfoy disse finalmente, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Não o deixe pegar você." Hermione disse, soando sincera. Draco a encarou. "Você é muito brilhante para ser usado por qualquer pessoa, especialmente seu pai."

"Você sabe, no começo do ano eu a teria enfeitiçado por aquilo."

"Que bom então, que não estamos no início do ano, não é?" Ela sorriu e Draco sorriu de volta, sentindo-se extremamente confortável falando sobre seu pai.

Draco observou quando Hermione se aproximou, ajeitando sua echarpe, amarrando-a como uma pequena gravata ao redor do seu colarinho.

"Aquecido?"

"Muito."

"Que bom."

Malfoy deixou escapar um assovio baixo, enquanto passava o cabo da vassoura de uma mão para a outra. Ele viu Hermione olhar, desconfiada, pelo canto do olho.

"Ainda não muito ansiosa para voar, hã, Granger?" A perplexidade em sua voz era transparente. Hermione fez uma careta, tirando a vassoura das mãos dele e a segurando ela mesma.

"Não particularmente, não." Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente.

"Bem, você não acha que nós deveríamos mudar isso, então?" Seus olhos refletiam um fogo perigoso, uma combustão lenta, levemente acinzentada. Seus lábios estavam franzidos; o queixo erguido...

Hermione piscou para ele.

"Bem, venha!" Draco pegou a vassoura, passando uma perna para o outro lado da mesma, apoiando seu peito para baixo. Ele prendeu um dos pés no pequeno estribo férreo na parte de trás, enquanto manteve o outro firme, no chão.

Ele estendeu a mão na direção de Hermione.

Se ela pudesse apenas segurá-la.

_Confie em mim_. Draco pensou consigo mesmo.

Hermione olhou da vassoura para Draco e então lá para fora, notando o quão longe do chão eles estavam.

"Eu não gosto de voar, Draco." Ela murmurou, dando um passo em sua direção.

"Ah, mas você me _adora_." Ele disse, com a voz arrastada. "Sendo assim, suba."

Hermione lhe lançou um sorriso antes de segurar em sua mão.

Draco sorriu, a puxando para mais junto de si, erguendo sua mão enquanto ela deslizava sobre a vassoura.

"Tem certeza de que ela não vai... quebrar? Malfoy?" Hermione agarrou o cabo envernizado à sua frente. Draco deslizou as mãos ao redor das dela, para se segurar também.

"Pronta?" Ele sussurrou, sentindo uma sensação estranha enquanto falava, bem próximo da orelha da garota a sua frente.

Hermione balançou a cabeça... 'não.'

"Bom." Ele riu enquanto tomava impulso para sair do chão, um pouco desajeitadamente devido ao peso extra. Ainda assim, a vassoura estava agüentando, firme e forte; pelo menos seu pai tinha feito algo direito comprando aquilo para ele.

A Nimbus subiu rapidamente até o alto do corujal; o vento passando por eles com força.

Hermione trocou o seu ponto de apoio, fazendo com que a vassoura passasse muito próximo das telhas de madeira do telhado.

Um grito estridente escapou dos lábios dela e Draco sentiu o aperto da mão dela embaixo da sua.

Sorrindo, Malfoy se jogou para fora, apoiando seu sapato no telhado do corujal, os fazendo subir verticalmente, enquanto o grito de Hermione se confundia com o barulho do vento frio do inverno.

Draco riu estrondosamente, estupefato pelo fato de existir alguém com medo de voar.

"Onde você quer ir?" Ele perguntou. Hermione estava de costas para ele, suas costas bem encaixadas em seu peito, sobre a vassoura.

Eles tinham acabado de contornar a torre de Astronomia.

"Para o lago." Ele ouviu ela sussurrar suavemente.

Draco soltou o ar rapidamente, virando a vassoura em direção ao leste, enquanto sentia Hermione relaxar sob ele.

Lentamente, ela soltou sua mão, levantando os braços, sentindo o vento.

Draco inclinou-se para a frente, descansando seu queixo no ombro dela, sentindo os cabelos castanhos da garota roçando na sua bochecha, suavemente. Buscando um ponto de equilíbrio, ele soltou a mão da vassoura, a passando pela cintura dela, enquanto com a outra mão, ajeitava sua echarpe.

"Ainda assustada?" ele murmurou.

Hermione negou com a cabeça, olhando para a água congelada abaixo deles.

"Bom." E ele inclinou a vassoura em um pequeno mergulho.

Hermione soltou um curto suspiro enquanto eles paravam, há pouco mais de um pé de distância da superfície vítrea do lago.

Como se tivesse o controle completo em cima da vassoura, Hermione apoiou-se abaixo, mantendo as pernas presas ao redor da vassoura. Draco soltou o braço que a segurava.

Lentamente, ela deixou seus dedos rasparem o gelo, enquanto um pequeno rastro de neve aderia à sua mão.

Malfoy deu novo impulso, circulando lentamente ao redor do banco de gelo no meio do lago.

Hermione voltou a se endireitar, com uma porção de neve solta em sua mão.

"É uma terra maravilhosa, Draco."

"Mmm."

Eles tocaram a grama congelada. Hermione deslizou para fora, indo em direção a um tronco de árvore caído próximo a água congelada, de frente para o castelo de Hogwarts.

Malfoy deixou a vassoura perto de umas pedras e foi para junto dela. Depois que ela se sentou sobre uma parte seca do tronco, ele se sentou de frente para ela, observando sua face serena.

Os olhos dela pareciam nublados, levemente tristes.

Os lábios de Draco se separaram.

Ele tinha feito algo?

"Granger?"

A menina fungou e sorriu, um pouco envergonhada.

"É perfeito, obrigada." A face dela estava excitada com um entusiasmado resplendor.

Para Draco, ela parecia tão perfeita e aquele fato o pegou de surpresa.

Alguns pequenos flocos de neve parados em seu cabelo, em seus cílios...

Malfoy esticou a mão, limpando uma lágrima que descia pela bochecha dela, acariciando a pele quente dela com seu dedo pálido.

Ela não era nenhuma Pansy, seu jeito brigão só trazia aborrecimentos a Draco.

Ela não era Crabb ou Goyle e suas idiotices.

Ela não era Blaise, a atitude jovial dele nunca confortou Draco.

Ela era ela mesma e ele precisava disso. Ele precisava estar com ela, assim. Era com ela que ele se permitia um humor menos ácido do que aquele que fazia parte dele quando estava com os outros da Sonserina.

Ele _precisava_ dela.

Mas por que?

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, suas mãos estavam quentes. Ele esticou sua outra mão, acariciando a face dela, descansando seus polegares nas maçãs do rosto dela.

Por que?

…_oh Deus. Ele pensou._

Estava naquele momento, com o rosto dela entre suas mãos, a respiração dela saindo pesada, soltando lufadas de ar branco.

Ela não era Pansy. Ela não era seus camaradas. Ela não era Blaise.

Hermione tinha compartilhado suas esperanças e sonhos com ele.

Ele tinha feito o mesmo com ela.

Ela era intocável.

Imutável.

Desconhecida.

E foi então que finalmente Draco percebeu por que tinha começado uma amizade com Hermione Granger... e aquilo estava tão longe das razões que ela havia confessado.

Era porque...

"Draco?"

Seus pensamentos viraram fumaça.

Hermione olhou para Malfoy com as sobrancelhas franzidas, um pouco preocupada com aquela expressão vazia dele.

"Eu... " Ele começou, inseguro do que dizer. "Você virá assistir minha partida amanhã?"

Intimamente, ele fez uma careta, deixando suas mãos caírem sobre seu colo.

Mesmo assim, Hermione abriu um grande sorriso.

"Sonserina versus Corvinal?" Ela perguntou, colocando suas mãos sobre as dele. "Eu não perderia isto."

E eles permaneceram daquele jeito por um tempo, de mãos entrelaçadas, sorrindo timidamente.

* * *

_Oi gente,_

_bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Como eu escrevo e traduzo outras histórias, além da vida "off net", devo trazer um capítulo por semana, combinado? Mas para isso, eu quer reviews, até para saber o que vocês estão achando. Além disso, prometi para a autora que traduziria os comentários de vocês e mandaria para ela. Então... vamos fazer autora e tradutora felizes? _

_Eu quero agradecer imensamente a __**Franciane**__ pelo aviso lá na comunidade e por ter confiado em mim para essa missão de terminar a tradução. E também a __**Laary**__, a __**Cyelly**__, a __**SamaraKiss**__ e a __**soraya.s **__pelos comentários. Valeu meninas._

_Por fim, se por acaso tiver alguém aqui que curte Twilight, seja Beward ou Robsten, se quiser dar uma passada nas minhas outras fics, vocês serão muito bem vindas também. _

_Beijinhos e até a próxima_


	18. Jogos

**Nota: Esta fic não me pertence, mas a tradução, a partir do capítulo 16 é de minha autoria, com a devida autorização da autora!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jogos**

Draco tinha voado novamente até o corujal. Hermione segurava firme em sua mão, enquanto saltava da vassoura, evitando assim, escorregar no chão liso por causa da neve. Sua mão, apesar de toda a firmeza com que apertava a de Draco, ainda era suave.

"Eu te vejo amanhã." Malfoy murmurou, abaixando a vassoura. "Você tem certeza de que estará lá?"

Hermione acenou com a cabeça.

"Por que eu não iria?" Ela sorriu, sentindo as bochechas quentes contra o vento gelado.

Draco sorriu de volta, pegando em sua mão e roçando, levemente, seus lábios nos dedos dela. Ambos estavam corados.

Quando a vassoura se lançou ao vento, o toque entre suas mãos oscilou.

Mas gradualmente, eles tiveram que se deixar ir, seria só por alguns instantes, um dia.

Hermione observou enquanto Malfoy subia, cada vez mais alto, na vassoura, em direção ao campo de Quadribol. Ela acenou, e ele retribuiu com um sorriso calmo... verdadeiro. Isso era tudo que ela precisava para sentir seu afeto.

* * *

"Oh, não está um dia **perfeito**?"

Harry e Ron, sentados em frente a lareira da Sala Comunal, levantaram a cabeça. Ambos observaram enquanto Hermione descia as escadas do dormitório feminino, de dois em dois degraus, sorrindo para eles.

"Onde você esteve?" Ron rosnou, olhando para sua lição de _Transfiguração_. Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda sorrindo.

"O que você quer dizer, Ronald?"

"Nós não a vimos noite passada."

Hermione acenou uma mão displicentemente.

"_Na biblioteca_."

"Mas era sexta-feira! Você tem todo o fim de semana para isso!"

"Não, eu não tenho Ela disse enfaticamente. "Eu vou assistir a partida de Quadribol hoje e queria terminar meu dever mais cedo." Ela parou por um momento. "Por que vocês dois não vêm comigo, podíamos aproveitar a companhia."

Harry e Ron olharam um para o outro.

"Eu tenho dever, cara." Ron disse meio entediado.

"Eu irei com você, Hermione." Harry sorriu, largando os livros enquanto Hermione batia palmas. "Corvinal X Sonserina, certo?" Hermione acenou com a cabeça. "Hmm, deve ser um bom jogo, e pode ser bom dar uma vigiada nos truques aéreos do Malfoy."

Ron bufou.

"Talvez uma bolada de quadribol, empale o bastardo."

"Ron!"

Mas eles a ignoraram, ambos rindo cordialmente.

Hermione cruzou os braços, olhando para a paisagem coberta de neve, pela janela. O campo de quadribol coberto de neve, como um pequeno bolo, as metas, como velas.

Por um momento ela deixou sua mente vaguear, pensando em como seria perfeito se sentar sozinha nas arquibancadas, e observar Malfoy pegar o pomo, apenas para ela.

Talvez eles se beijassem, naturalmente, pela primeira vez, ela se inclinando pela grade, ele na parte de trás de sua vassoura, apenas pairando perto dela.

Ela desejou que ele a tivesse beijado ontem, com a neve caindo em volta deles. O carinho em seu rosto, e seus olhos pálidos contemplando os seus.

Seus olhos.

Eles saciavam sua visão ao olhar para ela.

Ah. Hermione suspirou baixinho. Então... era assim que o amor era....

Aquela pequena admissão deveria ter chocado Hermione. Afinal de contas ele era Malfoy! Mas ao invés disso, seu rosto corou e ela se agarrou a um fio de esperança de que ele sentisse o mesmo.

"Hermione. Hermione? Cara, ela está longe..." Rony disse, agitando a mão em frente ao rosto dela.

Harry rolou os olhos para Ron, puxando a manga da blusa dela. Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela virava a cabeça, olhando para eles. Harry sorriu.

"Nós vamos chegar tarde se você não parar de sonhar." Ele disse com um riso em sua voz.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça, um sorriso pequeno surgindo em seus lábios.

Ron acenou enquanto eles saíam pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

"Sabe, Hermione, nós deveríamos ter esperado Ron terminar." Harry suspirou enquanto caminhavam pelo hall de entrada, se misturando a uma multidão de estudantes que também iam para o jogo.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo levemente preocupada.

"Por que?" Ela não estava entendendo porque ele levantara aquela questão agora.

"Bem, você sabe." Harry ajeitou os óculos, esfregando o ombro direito, no exato local onde um balaço o havia atingido na semana anterior. "Eu acho que ele tem um fraco por você." Ele sussurrou.

Hermione arfou e Harry ficou ali, olhando para ela.

"Eu... jura?"

Harry bufou mas não disse nada, Hermione permaneceu brincando com sua echarpe.

Eles não disseram mais nada até estarem do lado de fora do castelo, andando pela neve, a caminho da quadra.

"Por que você quis vir ver o jogo? Eu achava que você odiava isso." Harry ajudou Hermione a subir os degraus da arquibancada, se misturando entre os alunos da Corvinal. Hermione encolheu os ombros, evitando o olhar dele.

Eles se sentaram logo nas primeiras filas, juntos com alunos da Corvinal, alguns da Lufa Lufa e, em menor quantidade, Grifinória.

Hermione observou os jogadores da Sonserina montando em suas vassouras, subindo verticalmente no ar. Todos ao seu redor vaiaram quando eles passaram, ela, entretanto, ficou calada.

Draco sobrevoou alto sobre as traves, seu cabelo prateado brilhando sob a neve. Hermione viu rapidamente a echarpe de Sonserina ao redor do seu pescoço.

Ela não conseguia, entretanto, ver seu rosto, devido ao vento e a neve fortes que encobriam sua visão.

Harry e a multidão ao redor de Hermione estavam vaiando o jogador da Sonserina que passara, mas logo estavam pulando alegremente quando três da Corvinal passaram, perseguindo o jogador adversário.

Hermione se sentiu alegre, de repente e começou a pular, ofegante.

Draco dera um mergulho, mas sua vassoura girou de repente, quase o derrubando.

Harry a cutucou no braço, sorrindo, e Hermione devolveu um sorriso fraco.

"Talvez Ron tenha razão." Ele disse sordidamente.

"Mmm."

"O que?"

"Oh - uhm, eu espero que sim." Hermione disse, cobrindo seu rosto rapidamente com as mãos, cobertas pelas luvas.

Aquela realmente tinha sido uma péssima idéia. O que ela estava pensando ao trazer Harry com ela? Idiota!

Draco imergiu para baixo, evitando colidir com outro jogador enquanto acelerava para baixo. Hermione manteve as mãos presas em seus joelhos.

_Que ele não se machuque. Ela pediu silenciosamente._

Ela o perdeu de vista, momentaneamente, esperando a multidão estourar diante de outro ponto da Corvinal.

Ela não viu que Harry a olhava, notando sua tensão, sua quietude, o modo como seus olhos varriam toda a região do campo.

Antes que ele pudesse lhe perguntar o que estava errado, Malfoy surgiu novamente, sem nada à sua frente, além do pequeno pomo, a apenas alguns centímetros de seus dedos. A multidão permaneceu em silêncio, chocada.

Harry ouviu uma respiração alta vindo do seu lado direito, de Hermione.

O pomo continuou indo de um lado para o outro, da esquerda para a direita, de cima para baixo. Malfoy avançou, encostando seus dedos no pomo com sua bruxuleante luz dourada.

Hermione enrijeceu.

A luva de Malfoy se fechou ao redor das asas. Seu corpo se torceu todo sobre a vassoura. Ele desceu lentamente, abaixando a vassoura, se ajeitando.

Hermione mordeu os lábios para evitar de sorrir.

"Isso é que é um jogo rápido." Harry suspirou, soando desapontado.

"Sim." Hermione murmurou.

Malfoy imergiu abaixo em frente às arquibancadas. Ele acenou, gritando.

"Ei, Potter é assim que se joga Quadribol!"

Harry o ignorou, mas Hermione o encarou. Malfoy abaixou as mãos, desfazendo seu sorriso sádico; apenas olhando de volta para ela, com um pequeno brilho no olhar.

"Venha, Hermione, nós não precisamos do Malfoy olhando de soslaio para você." Harry agarrou a parte de cima de seu braço, a puxando para o meio da multidão que descia de volta ao castelo. Hermione não tentou se soltar; ela sabia que se se contorcesse, levantaria ainda mais suspeita.

Draco sentou-se na vassoura, seguindo Hermione de longe, mantendo o pomo seguro em sua mão.

Hermione e Harry saíram do campo, rumando para o castelo.

"Que desperdício de tempo, sinto muito Hermione." Harry disse amavelmente. "Você queria ver um jogo divertido." Ele parecia pensar que a derrota da Sonserina seria o que a divertiria.

Acima deles, um borrão verde e prata passou. Eles observaram Draco Malfoy, passando pelas estufas, indo para o outro lado do castelo.

"Queria saber pra onde esse aí está indo."

Hermione não disse nada.

Ela sabia pra onde ele ia.

"Ei, Harry." Ela disse, virando-se com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Obrigada por vir comigo; Eu realmente precisava tomar um ar fresco!" Ela apertou o menino em um abraço rápido. "Eu acho que esqueci minha bolsa na biblioteca, eu vou buscá-la. Eu te vejo daqui a pouco."

Ela correu em direção ao castelo, com Harry a observando.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

Biblioteca!

Típico da Hermione.

Ele sorriu balançando a cabeça, indo em direção a Sala Comunal, encontrando Dino Thomas no caminho.

"Ei, Harry, jogo excitante, não?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça distraidamente.

"Pelo menos deu para distrair um pouco do dever de Poções." O menino continuou. "Eu quero dizer, venho trabalhado nisto durante três dias e até agora nada."

Harry arregalou os olhos

"Oh, não." Ele murmurou. Dino o encarou. "Eu me esqueci completamente disso." O outro menino riu, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

"Boa sorte, cara"

Harry riu, proferindo um pequeno obrigado, correndo pelas escadas, chegando ao retrato.

Harry disse a senha, parando em frente à mulher gorda. Ela apoiou sua xícara de chá, em uma pequena mesa, perto dela.

"Para que toda essa pressa?" ela perguntou, quase gritando. Ele apertou os dentes.

"Olhe, você vai abrir ou não?"

A mulher gorda fungou, com desaprovação, olhando para baixo enquanto abria a passagem.

Harry entrou, dando de cara com Ron adormecido no sofá em frente a lareira.

_Muito dever pra fazer, hã?_ Harry pensou, sorrindo.

Ele se sentou na poltrona oposta, deixando os deveres de encantamento, transfiguração e herbologia de lado, pegando o de poções.

Molhando uma pena de açúcar, e olhando o papel, Harry começou a escrever frases aleatórias, sobre os dez usos de algumas substâncias.

Meia hora depois, a tinta já havia secado, porém a lição permanecia inacabada.

Harry piscou diante de uma pergunta particularmente desafiadora. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Qual seria a resposta?

Ele não tinha tomado nenhuma nota semana passada... por que?

_Oh. Ele pensou, apoiando a pena na mesa, pegando sua mochila. _

Hermione sempre tomava notas, não?

Ela estava na Biblioteca, não estava?

Ele apenas apareceria e lhe pediria uma pequena ajuda. Isso não a aborreceria.

Dando um olhar repreensivo a Ron, Harry levantou, deixando a Sala Comunal.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ capítulo maior do que o habitual. Alguma suposição de onde Hermione esteja? _

_Mais três capítulos, o epílogo e então, fim._

_Próximo capítulo quase todo em POV do Harry. _

_

* * *

  
_

**N/T: **_oi flores! Desculpa a demora para postar esse capítulo, mas uma das minhas traduções de Twilight estava realmente em um estágio delicado e eu precisava terminar o capítulo de qualquer jeito. Mas e aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Curiosas para o POV do Harry? _

_Quero agradecer as reviews fofas de vocês. Fiquei muito feliz com cada uma que chegou no meu e-mail, com cada mensagem de alerta também. Muito obrigada viu?! Quero agradecer também à _**Ana**, **Aryana**, **Tamires**, **Maiara**, **Ro** e **Caroline **que deixaram comentários no Orkut.

**Resposta das reviews: **

Laary: oi flor! Que bom que está gostando. Brigadinha viu?! ;) bjusss

Franciane Farias: own flor... brigada viu? Fico feliz de estar ajudando. Além de traduzir, eu leio muito e sei o quanto é chato estar lendo uma história e de repente pararem de atualizar, sem nenhuma explicação. Sendo assim, apesar de não ser o tema que eu costumo mexer, eu fico realmente muito feliz por dar a chance a vocês, de terminarem de ler essa fic. Quanto aos comentários longos, não se preocupe... eu simplesmente amo lê-los. Sinta-se mais do que a vontade para escrevê-los. Ah, e obrigada por ter mandado os comentários das meninas da comu. Bjussss

Cyelly: oi flor. Brigadinha! ;)

Kellysds: oi flor. Que bom que está gostando. Pode deixar que o recado já foi dado para a autora. Bjusss

SamaraKiss: oi flor... eu que agradeço pelo elogio. Também achei muito lindo os dois voando juntos. Simples, mas lindo! Bjussss

soraya.s: oi flor! Também adorei o momento de epifania. bjinhos

* * *

_Prometo não demorar muito com o próximo. Mas, para isso, quero reviews, combinado? Eles estão sendo traduzidos e enviados para a autora também. Bjinhos e até a próxima!_


	19. Mapas

**Nota: Esta fic não me pertence, mas a tradução, a partir do capítulo 16 é de minha autoria, com a devida autorização da autora!**

* * *

**Mapas**

Harry fechou ainda mais apertado o casaco ao redor de si, para se proteger do vento gelado que soprava pelos corredores do castelo.

Os retratos nas paredes lançavam longas sombras pelo chão, atingindo Harry, enquanto este caminhava.

Seus passos ecoando pelas paredes de pedra.

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo de Harry, embora ele não soubesse por quê. Ele sempre se sentira à vontade no castelo, mas algo naquele vento frio o fez balançar.

Talvez fosse porque a neve se acumulava em torno das paredes de pedra, deixando as pessoas quase hibernadas ali dentro, criando uma tumba de silêncio e um branco amargo.

E frio.

Harry se sentia congelado até os ossos com aquele frio.

No meio da escadaria que o levaria até a biblioteca, Harry estancou, pensando nos riscos e conseqüências deste seu empenho.

Era apenas lição de casa não era? Não precisava terminar mal. Ele podia, apenas esperar Hermione voltar.

Mas algo o fez continuar em frente, passando por alguns alunos amontoados no Hall principal.

* * *

Hermione subiu até o corujal, tomando cuidado para não escorregar na pedra coberta de neve.

Do topo, ela se apoiou ao lado da grade, observando o enorme terreno, coberto de neve, sentindo o ar frio queimando seu pulmão a cada vez que inspirava.

Ela piscou, se livrando da neve que caíra sobre seus cílios, e soprou as mãos, tentando mantê-las aquecida.

Ela estava de pé, por mais ou menos cinco minutos, observando céu acinzentado sobre sua cabeça, quando alguém fez um barulho atrás dela.

Virando-se, ela viu Draco parado suavemente na escada, a vassoura segura, com força em sua mão e o pomo na outra. Ele ainda usava o uniforme do time de Quadribol.

Hermione sorriu, observando ele se aproximar, deixando a vassoura apoiada em um canto, sobre a pedra.

Ele pegou a mão dela, entre as suas, com a luva de couro. Hermione arregalou os olhos enquanto o olhar de Draco seguia fixo em sua mão. Ele corou e sorriu, apoiando seus punhos e acariciando as palmas das mãos dela.

Hermione sentia uma emoção diferente percorrer todo o seu corpo.

* * *

Harry entrou na biblioteca, olhando ao redor, atento ao olhar de Madame Pince em cima dele.

Ele andou pela pilha de livros, observando em cada corredor, em cada grupo de estudantes, em busca de algum sinal de Hermione.

Ela não estava ali.

Harry se sentiu incomodado e levemente aborrecido.

Pensando que talvez ela estivesse sentada em uma das mesas de estudo, Harry se afastou das estantes, rumo ao outro lado da biblioteca.

Porem, ela não estava por lá também.

Ele procurou durante uns cinco minutos. Mas nenhum sinal de Hermione, nem mesmo na sessão de livros proibidos!

Sentindo-se extremamente aborrecido, Harry caminhou até a mesa da bibliotecária, se apoiando na madeira.

"Uh, Madame Pince?"

A mulher olhou para ele por cima de seus óculos.

"Huuhmmmm?"

"Bem, você sabe... eu estou procurando por Hermione Granger."

"Ela não está aqui." Madame Pince respondeu, baixando seus olhos novamente para o livro apoiado sobre a mesa.

"Eu sei que ela não está aqui."

Ela voltou a encará-lo.

"Eu só gostaria de saber se a senhora a viu. Ela me disse que vinha para cá."

Madame Pince balançou a cabeça em negação. "Faz um tempinho que não a vejo. Ela agora só vem aqui a cada duas semanas, mais ou menos. Muito estranho... agora, se você me der licença!" Ela voltou a olhar para o livro a sua frente, encerrando a conversa.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Harry.

A cada duas semanas?

Não em algum tempo?

Mas ela não dizia sempre, para ele e para o Ron, que estava indo para a biblioteca? E quando voltava e eles perguntavam como tinha sido, ela sempre não dizia que havia sido bom?

Ela tinha mentido?

Sem nem mesmo agradecer à Madame Pince, Harry correu para fora da biblioteca.

* * *

O pequeno pomo vibrava na palma da mão de Hermione, que havia tirado sua luva. Ela podia ouvir o zumbido, enquanto sentia suas asas se contraírem de vez em quando, esquentando sobre a pele de Hermione.

"Eu... Draco." Ela sussurrou, virando o objeto inúmeras vezes em sua mão.

"Eu o peguei."

Hermione riu.

"Eu sei." Ela disse suavemente, sentindo Draco tocar em seu braço.

"Cuidado." Ele disse. As asas do pomo se agitando freneticamente, como um pequeno beija-flor.

Eles observaram o pequeno objeto voar por um momento sobre a palma de Hermione, subindo até o alto de suas cabeças, circundando-os.

Hermione o perdeu de vista por um momento, porém, os olhos de Draco já acostumados com aquilo, continuaram fixos nele, até que o menino o agarrou firmemente novamente.

Malfoy sorriu e Hermione correspondeu ao sorriso.

* * *

Harry passou praticamente correndo pelo Hall principal.

Ela não estava lá.

E se algo tivesse acontecido?

Ele nunca poderia se perdoar.

Harry subiu correndo as escadas que levavam ate a Torre de Grifinória, quase trombando em um grupo de garotas que vinham na direção contrária. Praticamente gritando a senha, a porta da sala comum se abriu e ele correu para dentro, olhando freneticamente para dos os lados.

"Algum de vocês viu Hermione?" Ele ofegou.

Os meninos, que Harry não se preocupou em ver exatamente quem eram, balançaram a cabeça em negativa.

"Alguém deve tê-a visto!"

Nenhuma resposta, apenas o mais completo silêncio.

Harry correu para o sofá onde Rony ainda dormia. Ele o sacudiu, tentando acordá-lo, mas ele apenas soltou algum murmúrio, mudando de posição.

E foi então que uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Harry.

Correndo até seu dormitório, Harry se abaixou, abrindo uma das gavetas. Jogando algumas meias sobre a cama, Harry conseguiu alcançar um pedaço amassado de pergaminho.

"Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom." Ele murmurou, batendo com a varinha sobre o papel.

A tinta começou a surgir sobre o papel, como veias, cobrindo as folhas , com caminhos intrincados.

Sentando-se sobre sua cama, Harry apoiou o mapa sobre as pernas, o analisando, pedaço a pedaço, procurando por todos os pedaços onde achava que Hermione pudesse estar.

Mais ela não estava em nenhum deles.

As salas de aula... a cabana de Hagrid... a orla da floresta... a quadra de quadribrol... tudo vazio.

Com um grito frustrado ele lançou o papel pelo quarto. Este, caiu meio amassado sobre o chão, mas ao cair, este revelou um canto dobrado que Harry não tinha prestado atenção antes. O corujal.

Desgostoso consigo mesmo por não ter conseguido encontrar sua amiga, Harry se agachou em frente ao mapa, pegando-o com ambas as mãos, permanecendo completamente mudo.

Ali estava ela... um pequeno ponto, **Hermione Granger**.

Harry riu, aliviado, mas então...

**Draco Malfoy.**

Harry piscou como se não estivesse acreditando no que seus olhos lhe mostravam.

Os pontos moveram-se um em direção ao outro, em um movimento rápido. Harry sentiu a raiva lhe assaltar.

Como ele ousava encurralá-la!

E se ele a atacasse?

Entretanto, Hermione se aproximou dele, de boa vontade. Os dois pontos se misturaram no mapa, formando uma pequena mancha preta.

Lentamente Harry entendeu o que estava acontecendo... todas as peças do quebra cabeça dos últimos meses se encaixaram em sua cabeça.

Sua ausência...

Os pequenos sorrisos durante a aula de Poções...

O jogo de quadribol...

Harry sentiu uma dor aguda tomando conta de si enquanto fechava o mapa, o guardando novamente.

Calma.

Calma.

Respire.

Respire.

Seu coração batia freneticamente, praticamente dava para ouvi-lo bater.

Um grito súbito de raiva borbulhou do fundo de seu peito e Harry chutou violentamente a cama.

* * *

_Oi flores, finalmente mais um capítulo! E então, o que será que acontecerá agora? Harry irá confrontar Hermione? Ele contará ao Rony? E Draco, o que ele dirá? Espero ansiosa os comentários de vocês. Até o próximo capítulo. Beijossss_

**Resposta das reviews:**

**SamaraKiss****: **ushuahsuahsuahsuhausa... não, ainda não tivemos o primeiro beijo, mas apesar deles terem aparecido pouco nesse capítulo, que focou mais no Harry, eu achei muito fofo o momento deles ali no Corujal... e você, o que achou? Bjussss

**soraya.s****: **ushuahsuahsuahushaushua e agora, o que será que o Harry vai fazer agora que ele descobriu tudo? Bjussss

**Pandora593****: **oi flor... que bom que está gostando. Fico feliz... é uma tradução completamente diferente das que eu costumo fazer, mas que está sendo muito gostosa de fazer também e esse retorno de vocês acaba tornando tudo ainda mais prazeroso. Bjussss

**Liissa Malfoy**: oi flor... que bom que está gostando. Espero não ter demorado demais dessa vez. Bjussss

_Quero agradecer também à __**Tamires**__ e a __**Bella**__, que comentaram na comunidade do Orkut. __**Bella**__, estava vendo sua foto lá, você também curte a Kris? Eu tenho outras fics que envolvem tanto o universo Twilight quanto Robsten, depois da uma olhada lá no meu perfil! ;) bjussss_


	20. Refração

**Nota: Esta fic não me pertence, mas a tradução, a partir do capítulo 16 é de minha autoria, com a devida autorização da autora!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Finalmente ai está o capítulo. Preciso pedir desculpas pela demora, mas acho que vocês já devem estar cansadas de me ouvir dizendo que minha vida está uma loucura. E pra piorar ainda mais eu tive um surto dias atrás e precisei parar tudo para escrever uma historia em comemoração ao dia do beijo. Para os que curtem o universo twilight, a historia se encontra aqui no meu profile e se chama "__**O Primeiro Beijo de Edward e Bella**__", é uma one-short, mas que terá dois capítulos, já que ela é toda no POV do Ed e a pedidos, eu farei o POV da Bella também. Bem, vou deixar vocês com o capítulo, a gente volta a se falar lá embaixo. Boa leitura!_

_**Ah, e não deixem de ler o aviso abaixo das respostas das reviews. É importante e acredito que seja do interesse de vocês!!!!**_

_*************************  
**_

**Refração**

Harry acordou com torcicolo. Metade de sua cabeça apoiada no travesseiro e a outra metade sobre a madeira dura da cabeceira. Por um momento, ele não conseguia se lembrar porque ainda estava vestido, de sapatos e óculos. Por que o Mapa do Maroto estava jogado, precariamente, na mesa ao lado da cama. Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo e olhou para fora pela janela.

O sol estava baixo, sobre a neve acumulada. A luz entrava pelo quarto, refletindo na cama de Ron. Harry observou o menino por alguns instantes antes de se levantar, reajustando o suéter e agarrando o mapa em branco.

"Argh." Ele gemeu, murmurando baixinho. "Que horas são?"

"Seis da manhã, querido!" Uma voz resfolegou, de dentro de um espelho velho.

Harry bufou.

Seis horas da manhã em um domingo, o que ele estava pensando?

Ele esfregou os olhos.

Lentamente, Harry alcançou a maçaneta do dormitório, a girando e abrindo a porta, fazendo a madeira ranger em um som audível. Ele a fechou atrás de si, fazendo ainda mais barulho, de forma não intencional.

Os sapatos de Harry soam a medida que ele descia para a Sala Comunal, onde se sentou confortavelmente em frente ao fogo, apoiando o queixo em suas mãos, pensando.

* * *

Hermione puxou as meias ate os joelhos, sentindo-se uma pequena excitação dentro de si e abrindo um sorriso bobo em sua face.

Ela ia encontrar Draco esta manhã.

Ela ia encontrar Draco.

Ela ia se encontrar...

O sorriso se alargou em seus lábios.

Eles iam se encontrar no Corujal e então descer até a cozinha, para tomar o café da manhã, leite adocicado com torradas.

Hermione olhou para o relógio pendurado sobre a porta de entrada do dormitório, seu pêndulo dourado oscilando de um lado para o outro, letargicamente.

Seis e dez.

Perfeito.

Cautelosamente, ela desceu até a Sala Comunal.

Uma pontada de culpa atingiu seu corpo ao avistar Harry adormecido em um dos pufes.

Ele teria ficado esperando ela voltar, por toda a noite? Ela tinha voltado tarde... mas não o tinha visto ali.

Era tão errado, os enganar dessa maneira... mas o que mais ela poderia fazer? E se eles descobrissem... seria a morte para ela e Draco.

Bichento a avistou, do tapete, perto do fogo, ronronando e miando ruidosamente.

"Shh." Hermione pediu baixinho. "Shh."

Mas o gato saltou, próximo à mesa, onde Harry estava cochilando.

Hermione correu para o retrato.

"O que!" Uma voz surpresa falou atrás dela. "Ron? Oh... Hermione?" Algo na voz dele a fez parar.

"Sim, Harry?" Ela tentou soar tranquila.

"Aonde você vai?" Ele se levantou lentamente, indo até ela, sem nenhum traço de sono em sua voz.

Falsa doçura...

Havia uma falsa doçura em sua voz...

Hermione notou o quão similares suas vozes estavam.

Como uma mentira.

Rapidamente Hermione sentiu como se seu sangue gelasse, fazendo com que os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçassem.

Ele sabia.

"Harry... Harry", Ela começou.

Mas Harry já se afastara, encarando o fogo, os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, as mãos apertadas em punhos.

Hermione se ajeitou em seu lugar.

"Não vá."

"O que?" Hermione resfolegou.

Ele estava sendo civilizado?

"Apenas não vá, Hermione." Harry virou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso para ela, enquanto contornava a cadeira, para ficar de pé, a alguns poucos centímetros dela.

Hermione riu.

"Não é assim tão simples, Harry."

A face dele ficou sombria.

"Claro que é, Hermione. Não vá e apenas esqueça tudo isso... eu também esquecerei."

"Eu não posso fazer isso Harry." Hermione apertou sua bolsa repleta de livros, como se aquilo a protegesse de algo.

"Sim você pode." Ele disse, vigorosamente, dando um passo em sua direção. "Eu não quero te ver machucada, Hermione. Ele irá te machucar. É o Malfoy!"

Hermione balançou a cabeça, antes de responder.

"Não."

Apenas isso, uma **pequenina** palavra.

Harry arregalou os olhos enquanto seu corpo se inclinava ligeiramente.

"Hermione!"

"Pare Harry..."

"Não, eu não vou parar. Ele é um sonserino, uma pessoa ruim e você sabe disto. Ele está apenas te usando, Hermione; isso é tudo o que ele está fazendo e quando ele tiver terminado, ele a jogara fora. Você não é como ele, ele sabe disto, você sabe disto e tudo o que ele diz a você não mudará esse fato!"

Harry estava ficando desesperado, Hermione sabia disso, mas ainda assim, não conseguia encará-lo. Lágrimas saíam de seus olhos, escorrendo pela sua face.

"Você é uma legítima representante da Grifinória, Hermione. Ele é um sonserino. Não pode dar certo, não vai dar certo. O que a família dele dirá sobre isto? Você será morta por esses Comensais da Morte! Ele vale tudo isso, Hermione? Ele vale?"

"Sim!"

Harry parou bruscamente, com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

Hermione deixou escapar um soluço.

"Como você soube?" Ela perguntou finalmente, baixinho, quebrando aquele silêncio ensurdecedor.

Harry não disse nada, mas foi até a cadeira onde estivera sentado, pegando o pergaminho com força. Ele encarou Hermione, jogando o papel nos braços dela.

Ver o mapa em branco fez Hermione resfolegar mais uma vez.

Observando dentro de seus olhos verdes, Hermione encontrou apenas, sinais daquela raiva feroz.

Hermione segurou o mapa com força antes de se virar e fugir para longe dele.

O Harry não a tentou parar e a passagem sob o retrato da mulher gorda se fechou.

Ele deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

"Harry?"

Ele se virou, encontrando Ron descendo as escadas, ainda de pijamas.

"Uh?" Harry tomou fôlego.

"Eu ouvi vozes, você está bem?"

Harry abriu a boca, mas lentamente tornou a fechá-la.

Ele ia contar?

Simples assim?

Era _Hermione_.

"… não, Ron. Deve ter sido sua imaginação."

O menino encolheu os ombros e se virou para voltar para a cama.

Harry enterrou a face nas mãos mais uma vez.

* * *

Draco recostou-se na pedra do Corujal, o claro e seco chão sob seus pés e a neve em volta. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele inspirou fundo enchendo seus pulmões com ar matutino.

Fresco.

Um pequeno barulho o fez levantar a cabeça, abrindo um dos olhos.

Olhando para baixo ele viu Hermione correndo por entre as pedras, com um pergaminho apertado em suas mãos, a bolsa tremendo em seu ombro, escorregando.

Draco franziu a sobrancelha. Ela estava chorando?

Ele endireitou-se, descruzando as pernas. Antes que ele pudesse dizer uma palavra, ela se jogou em seus braços, o jogando no chão, corpo contra corpo, chorando em sua camisa.

"Granger..." Ele chamou por entre a respiração, mas ela continuou chorando, com os braços de Draco sobre os seus ombros. "Granger, o que está errado? Granger... Granger... Hermione?"

Lentamente ela se afastou, permitindo que ele visse seus olhos vermelhos, seu corpo tremulando, sua aflição.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele sussurrou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela por trás da orelha, procurando os olhos dela com os seus.

"Eles sabem, Draco, oh Deus." Ela puxou o ar com força.

Toda a cor deixou o rosto de Malfoy.

"O que?"

Seu maior medo... isto não estava acontecendo... não podia estar.

"É isto!" Ela empurrou o pedaço de pergaminho sobre os braços dele e Draco o pegou, de suas mãos tremidas, sem entender o que aquilo significava.

"Hermione!"

"Eu-eu juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom"

Draco sentiu o ar preso em seus pulmões enquanto traços se formavam sob seus dedos.

"Onde você conseguiu isto?

"Harry..."

"Ele sabe?"

Ela poderia ver o quanto as mãos dele tremiam?

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e Draco ficou calado, virando o mapa em suas mãos.

"Ron também?"

"Eu acho que não... oh Deus, Draco. O que nós vamos fazer?"

"O que nós podemos fazer?" Ele olhou para a face chocada dela. Ele sabia que a sua estava tão atormentada quanto, com um olhar triste e culpado. Lentamente, ele a puxou para ele, segurando seus braços.

Ela parecia tão distraída.

Distraído sim, mas ainda assim, angelical.

"A culpa foi minha." Ela murmurou. "O que vamos fazer, Draco?"

O menino balançou a cabeça lentamente, apenas ouvindo.

Não podia terminar assim.

Hermione continuou balbuciando murmúrios enquanto as lágrimas caiam pelos seus olhos. "Se você não fosse tão puro?! Se eu não fosse tão suja?! Importaria?! Para eles?! Para você?!"

Draco a encarou com firmeza, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Agarrou o rosto de Hermione com ambas as mãos, puxando-a para si, mais próximo do que qualquer vez estiveram. Ela ergueu os olhos, o encarando.

Malfoy podia escutar as batidas de seu próprio coração.

"Não diga isso, Hermione. Nunca diga isso. Você é mais pura do qualquer sangue puro." Suas mãos tremeram enquanto mantinha seu rosto preso entre elas.

Hermione soluçou.

_Fale pra ela_. Draco suplicava-se internamente.

Ela estava tão perto.

_Fale._

Seus olhos não continham mais lágrimas quando ela voltou a encará-lo.

_Diga que você a ama._

"Hermione... você se lembra, há muito tempo atrás – ou pelo menos parece muito tempo - você me disse por que tinha me ajudado? Por que você achava que nós devíamos nos conhecer, rejeitar nossas casas, nossos professores e começar... isto?" Hermione acenou com a cabeça, lentamente. "Você me disse o seu por que, mas eu nunca disse uma palavra. Minhas razões eram tão diferentes, Hermione..."

Ele soltou o seu rosto.

"Eu a conheci e desde aquele momento, quando tínhamos apenas onze anos, eu a quis. Eu queria ter você, mas eu não podia nem mesmo tocá-la. Eu a odiei e me senti péssimo por todo aquele ódio. Eu torturei Potter e Wesley, mas eu não podia ferir você."

Por um lampejo, Hermione enumerou alguns fatos de que aquilo não era totalmente verdade.

"Eu queria que aquela maldade pudesse entrar em você e destruir quem você era. Eu não entendia a força disto, Hermione. Você era uma sangue ruim, um objeto, um brinquedo que eu não podia ter. Mas ainda assim, eu ainda a queria. Agora... não é mais tão simples..."

Hermione estava chorando novamente.

"Eu percebi logo após termos tomado aquelas cervejas amanteigadas juntos, que eu não poderia possuí-la sem o seu consentimento, então eu parei de tentar... e então... você se abriu para mim. Você me deu a sua confiança e a sua amizade. Eu agora possuo **isso**, mas não **você**, Hermione; Eu sei disso agora e aceita isto sem qualquer ganância ou malícia. Eu nunca poderei controlar você, assim como Potter e Wesley também não. Você é quem você é, Hermione. Eu não posso dizer quem você é e eles também não podem dizer a você, a quem ajudar, a quem gostar, a quem amar."

Hermione sentiu a tristeza em sua face.

"Draco, eu a..."

Mas ele a calou, colocando um dedo sobre os seus lábios, desviando o olhar enquanto colocava a outra mão no bolso.

Lentamente, ele tirou a faca do bolso, o objeto que tinha começado todo o caso. Com um barulho sombrio seu dedo polegar correu pelo verniz verde e sacudiu a lâmina para cima, a abrindo.

O metal já não brilhava malvadamente neles, mas refletia a luz branca ao redor dos dois, espalhando-a sobre a neve, cobrindo seus olhos com algo prateado... algo que lhes dava uma linha tênue de esperança.

Ele encarou Hermione enquanto expunha a lâmina em sua mão.

A marca feita há muitos meses antes, tinha clareado, como uma cicatriz. Mas a ferida se reabriu quando Draco fechou sua mão contra a lâmina, permitindo-a cortar sua pele, como se corta um papel, formando uma linha de sangue na superfície. Incertamente, ele acariciou a mão de Hermione, trazendo a lâmina para mais perto.

Ela não disse nenhuma palavra quando uma pequena linha idêntica se formava em sua pele.

"Eu não lamento nada." Ele sussurrou, com a voz calma, como ele geralmente falava.

"Nem eu." Hermione respondeu com um sorriso pequeno enquanto uma lágrima rolava pelo seu rosto.

Eles apertaram suas mãos, sangue se misturando com sangue. O sangue puro e o ruim se encontrando como nunca antes havia sido possível.

Draco puxou Hermione para um abraço e ela afundou o rosto em seu meio ombro.

Ele tinha vontade de chorar, mas não o faria.

"Volte para sua Casa." Ele sussurrou para ela. "Cuide de suas amizades..."

"Eu o encontrarei..."

"Não, Hermione." Draco sorriu amargamente. "Se nós não podemos fazer isto..." Ele se afastou para olhar para ela. "Se isto não pode funcionar, então eu não forçarei isto. Seus amigos, suas lealdades, eles são mais importante do que qualquer coisa que qualquer Sonserino poderia dar a você. Qualquer coisa que eu poderia te dar."

Ele sentiu uma dor dilacerante por todo o seu corpo quando Hermione se afastou, olhando para baixo, encarando suas mãos torcidas. Ela acenou com a cabeça lentamente.

Ela sabia, mesmo que fosse para ser algo... como poderia funcionar?

Até mesmo se ambos quisessem.

_Como poderia ser?_

"Eu... Draco..." Hermione olhou para ele enquanto sua voz morria em sua garganta.

Ele simplesmente acenou com a cabeça.

Hermione acenou de volta antes de se virar, pegando a bolsa e a colocando de volta no ombro, antes de dobrar o mapa. Lentamente, ela começou a caminhar, descendo a escada do Corujal.

Draco ficou ali, ouvindo seus passos. Lentos inicialmente, mas depois em uma corrida, antes que ela chegasse ao fim da escada.

Olhando para o sol nascendo no céu, Draco tentou sorrir.

Era o melhor.

Não era?

E então as lágrimas vieram.

* * *

_E então, o que acharam do capítulo? Tenso não? Senti tanta dó dos dois nesse finalzinho. Bem, apesar de todas vocês terem achado que a união dos dois pontinhos que o Harry viu no mapa foi um beijo, pelo o que está aí, neste capítulo, eu acho que não. Acho que deve ter sido apenas um abraço. Afinal, tem um trecho nesse capítulo, que fala que o Draco pegou o rosto dela com as mãos, o trazendo para mais próximo do que alguma vez esteve... e este não seria o caso se tivesse rolado um beijo né? Acho que a expectativa para o primeiro beijo continua. Lembrando que temos apenas mais dois capítulos antes do epílogo._

**Resposta das reviews**

**SamaraKiss****:** oi flor, obrigada pelo elogio viu? É o carinho de vocês que faz com que a gente tenha força para apesar das outras milhares de coisas, tirar um tempinho para parar e traduzir. Bjusss

**Marie: **oi flor... fofo mesmo. Fiquei com muita dó dele neste capítulo. Mas tenho certeza que a autora sabe o que faz né? Prometo tentar não demorar demais com o próximo. Bjusss

**Aninha Snape: **oi flor... muito obrigada pelo elogio viu? Pode deixar que seus parabéns à autora já foram dados. Bjusss

**'brenda.m****: **pois é flor... fic boa sempre acaba rápido né?! Mas ainda temos mais 3 capítulos pela frente... bjusss

**A Franciane****: **oi flor... senti sua falta mesmo :) "Oh céus..Toda essa glória do primeiro amor é tão doce." Com certeza, é sempre inesquecível. E também estou encantada com o jeito da autora levar a narrativa. Ela tem uma sensibilidade ímpar. Apesar da correria, fico feliz de poder estar traduzindo algo do tipo. Bjusss

**Cyelly**: oi flor... eu já disse que amo a foto do seu profile? Rsrsrs ai ai... suspira... sim, esse clima entre o Draco e a Mione é muito fofo mesmo. Essa fic tem uma sensibilidade que eu adoro. Bjusss

**Tainara: **oi flor... obrigada pelos elogios. Quanto a sua pergunta sobre a continuação, sim, eu sei... mas falarei sobre isso lá embaixo, ok? Bjussss

**Tamiresmaragao: **oi flor... acho que esse capítulo responde sua pergunta né?! ;) bjussss

**Liissa Malfoy****: **oi flor... espero que dessa vez não tenha demorado demais rsrs... bjusss

**horchid****: **oi flor... fico feliz de saber que está gostando. Espero não ter demorado demais. E prometo fazer o possível para não deixá-las angustiadas demais pelo próximo. Bjusss

**Jily N. Hathaway**: oi flor... muito obrigada pelo elogio. Fico feliz de saber que estão gostando da tradução. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Bjusss

**lulii-chan: **oi flor... espero ter saciado sua curiosidade... se bem que esse capítulo também deixa com um q de quero mais ne? Prometo que vou tentar não demorar muito. Obrigada pelo elogio, fico feliz de saber que está gostando.

* * *

_Bem amoras, quero agradecer também à __**Bella**__ que deixou comentário lá no Orkut. _

**_Bem, mais um __aviso__ aqui: me perguntaram se eu traduziria também a continuação da história. Bem, isso não estava nos meus planos originais, mas como leitora de fics eu sei que muitas devem estar ansiosas por isso. Eu precisaria conversar com a autora antes e, se vocês quiserem que eu o faça vocês precisarão ter paciência já que, como vocês já perceberam, minha vida off net está me consumindo demais ultimamente... emprego, concursos, namorido... além das milhares de idéias pipocando em minha cabeça... eu traduzo outras 4 historias, tenho uma de minha própria autoria sendo postada e outra que ainda está guardada, mas que já tem uns sete capítulos e que eu prometi postar aqui tbm logo que alguma das outras acabasse, ou seja... preciso descobrir como me transformar em pelo menos 3 logo. Rsrsrs_**

**_Me deixe saber o que vocês querem ok? Se vocês querem que eu mesma traduza, sabendo que os capítulos demorarão ou se preferem tentar arrumar alguma outra pessoa, até para que, se for o caso, eu possa conversar com a autora da fic a respeito, ok? Bjussss_**


	21. Destino

**Nota: Esta fic não me pertence, mas a tradução, a partir do capítulo 16 é de minha autoria, com a devida autorização da autora!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi flores,_

_Mil perdões pela demora! Mas finalmente aí está o capítulo. Bem triste, mas prometo que logo logo tudo irá melhorar. Temos apenas o próximo e mais o epílogo. Eu tenho alguns avisos para vocês. Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer por vocês quererem que eu traduza a continuação. Fiquei muito feliz. Vou conversar com a autora essa semana e aviso vocês._

_**Outra coisa, eu vou ser entrevistada pelo site robsten(ponto)com e estamos querendo abrir para que as leitoras possam fazer perguntas. Então se alguma de vocês quiser saber alguma coisa sobre essa minha carreira de tradutora/escritora rsrs é só deixar a pergunta nas reviews que eu passo para elas okay? E assim que a entrevista rolar e tiver disponível eu aviso vocês!**_

_Bem, acho que vocês devem estar ansiosas pelo capítulo, então vou deixá-las com ele. A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo. Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Destino**

Ele tinha lido, em algum lugar, em uma história trouxa que Hermione tinha trazido um dia – para desgosto daquele antigo Draco - uma seção sobre o Império romano. Pela sua vida, Draco não tinha nenhuma idéia do que o tinha levado a se interessar pelo documento, mas lá estava.

A matéria em si não tinha ficado gravada em Malfoy, exceto um pedaço, uma citação do Imperador Marco Aurélio:

_"Aceite as coisas que o destino coloca em sua vida e ame as pessoas a quem o destino o une, mas faça-o de todo o coração." _

Agora, sentado no Salão Principal, durante o café da manhã, nada mais que duas semanas e um dia depois do doloroso silêncio final entre ele e Hermione – se é que pode-se chamar de silencioso o fim - Draco desejava ter se lembrado daquela pequena frase, aparentemente inútil quando a ouvira pela primeira vez.

Empurrando o pedaço de bacon com o garfo, Draco chegou a uma conclusão inimaginável e indescritível:

Ele era um idiota.

Se alguém tivesse pedido para Draco, contar um pouco mais tarde o que ele havia feito naquela sacada, depois que Hermione partiu, o Sonserino teria jurado que não conseguia se lembrar. Se fosse assim tão simples... se aquela fosse toda a verdade...

Depois de piscar liberando as poucas lágrimas ainda restantes, o menino caiu sentado contra a pedra, a cabeça entre as pernas cruzadas.

Ele riu então, um murmúrio triste, agitado no peito, que parecia rasgando; suprimindo os barulhos roucos. Algo tinha se partido em sua alma, como se ele tivesse sido lançado ao inferno.

O riso derramou-se na manhã fria e Draco sentiu seu estômago se revirando. Ele pensou no rosto de Potter quando descobriu, no de Wesley se soubesse, de Zabini, Pansy, seu pai, Snape - oh deus era muito cômico.

A face de Hermione surgiu em frente aos seus olhos, seu cabelo ondulado, seu sorriso, seus olhos... inundados de tristeza.

Draco não soube precisar quando a risada se transformou em lágrimas e soluços, mas quando se deu conta, seu corpo estava tremulando.

Depois disso ele realmente não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa. Ele continuou batendo com a varinha em sua cabeça, murmurando qualquer tipo de feitiço anti-dor de cabeça; estimulante; ou calmante, que conseguia pensar.

Eles funcionavam tão bem como qualquer tipo de pílula; e a única indicação que Draco teve de que tinha chegado novamente à Sala Comunal foi o fato de que estava deitado de bruços sobre o tapete da lareira, poucas horas depois - quando um Sonserino fez o favor de cutucá-lo com os pés, a caminho do café da manhã. Malfoy ficou ligeiramente perturbado quando descobriu, poucos dias depois, que as pessoas tinham andado por toda a manhã, enquanto ele estava lá, imóvel, antes que alguém tivesse pensado em verificar se ele ainda estava respirando.

Independentemente disso, Draco, com um toque ligeiro de sola, tinha acordado, contraindo-se tão violentamente que o companheiro que o tocara saltou para trás em choque, e uma das menina que deixava a sala gritou, surpresa.

Draco encarou a menina que o encarou de volta, sem conseguir dizer nada. Ela olhou para o menino ao seu lado, com a sobrancelha erguida e um olhar estranho no rosto. O menino a puxou pelo braço, a tirando dali.

Malfoy sentou-se lentamente, apoiando a palma das mãos em sua testa.

Deus, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Zabini tentou ajudá-lo a levantar, mas Draco o ignorou, ficando sem jeito no meio da sala comum por alguns momentos, olhando para o nada. Seus olhos repetiam constantemente os movimentos, ora arregalados, ora em fendas.

Finalmente, como se alguém lhe tivesse batido na cabeça, Malfoy saiu de seu estupor. Dando um longo suspiro, ele desceu as escadas que davam para o seu dormitório. Rezando, silenciosamente, para que ninguém o seguisse.

A porta de carvalho do dormitório fechou com um baque, fazendo o barulho ecoar pelo ambiente. O que fez o humor de Draco piorar ainda mais.

Sentando-se cautelosamente em seu dossel, ele empurrou a grossa colcha, pendurando-a sobre a borda da cama, começando a tirar seu casaco. Malfoy sentia-se extremamente apertado, precisava se livrar daquelas roupas. Ele estendeu a mão para o colarinho da camisa.

Sentado contra a cabeceira da cama, já sem camisa, Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo

Por que ele não tinha dito algo quando teve a chance?

Alguns dias se passaram depois daquele domingo e mais alguns depois disso. Malfoy tinha tentado se esquecer de Hermione - do que eles podiam ter sido e do que eles foram, mas era impossível.

Em vez disso, ele mergulhou nos estudos, o Quadribol tinha perdido muito do seu apelo depois do jogo de quarta-feira, quando olhou para baixo, na expectativa de ver Hermione nas arquibancadas e rapidamente percebeu que ela não ia estar lá.

Agora, ele tomava banho, preparando-se para a aula de poções... aquelas aulas eram tão dolorosas como Draco sabia que seriam. Ele sentou-se, silenciosamente, tomando notas em um rolo pedido emprestado de pergaminho, nem perto nem longe dos Grifinórios.

Não havia como expressar sua fúria quando eles brincaram com ela, como se nada estivesse errado. A única satisfação foi vê-la não responder nada, suas vozes morrendo terminantemente contra o silêncio constrangedor, que ninguém mais podia detectar.

Apenas ele.

E aquilo o estava deixando louco.

"Você não está comendo." Uma voz chamou-lhe, naquela noite, enquanto ele trabalhava no dever de Poções.

Draco ignorou a preocupação de Pansy, mantendo-se focado no pedaço de pergaminho.

Como se estivesse procurando por briga, Pansy repetiu aquela ladainha outras três vezes, adicionando na última...

"Você acha que eu não noto."

Então o que?

Essa preocupação, essa **falsa** preocupação, só enfureceu ainda mais Malfoy.

Toda vez que ele fechava os olhos, ele a via; seu sorriso, sua risada, seus lábios tão perto, mas nunca o tocando.

E apesar de toda a sua fome física e emocional, Malfoy continuava a se fazer as mesmas duas perguntas:

Por que ele tinha feito aquilo?

e

Ele tinha feito a coisa certa?

* * *

Agora, encarando o pedaço de bacon intacto em seu prato, as perguntas voltavam a sua cabeça.

Ele a tinha repelido, acabado com tudo, apenas para protegê-la.

Era mais seguro para acobertar o seu medo - o medo do amor que ele sentia, o medo de... algo inatingível tornando-se finalmente real - como algo nobre, como se ele estivesse _salvando_ ela ou algo do tipo.

Não era porque ele estava com medo do que Harry Potter ou Wesley poderiam fazer, ou o que os Sonserinos teriam feito, nem mesmo o que o seu pai teria feito. Nada disso o assustava.

Ele fez aquilo para protegê-la.

Havia aquele medo inato de que, se eles desafiassem a sociedade, Hermione seria colocada em uma situação onde Draco não a poderia salvar.

E Draco morreria se qualquer coisa acontecesse com ela.

O loiro levou seu garfo até a salsicha, a espetando ao mesmo tempo que, rapidamente, levantava seus olhos, por sobre a taça de suco de laranja... ele a viu, sentada em frente a ele, na mesa da Grifinória.

Ela estava sorrindo, apenas os cantos dos lábios virados para a cima, ligeiramente, para esconder sua tristeza.

Ele pausou, o garfo no meio do caminho para sua boca, sentindo a respiração lhe faltar.

Enquanto o terror tomava conta de si, Hermione virou a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram.

Draco prendeu o fôlego enquanto o sorriso fantasmagórico de Hermione diminuía.

_Protegê-la _

Seu olhar era de desejo.

Ele estava _a protegendo_.

Entretanto, se ela estivesse disposta a correr o risco, sua vida, então, sua honra não valeria mais a pena do que a chamada segurança dela?

Sua proteção estava lhe tirando o direito de seguir com sua vida? Por ele?

Por eles?

O estômago de Draco apertou de fome, enquanto seu corpo sucumbia a fatiga.

Não valia isto, a dor dele, a dor deles.

Hermione, como se percebendo o tumulto silencioso que acontecia dentro de Draco, permaneceu parada.

Ela podia sentir a angústia dele, a frustração dele.

Ela sabia o que ele ia fazer.

Lentamente, fracionariamente, ela moveu a cabeça primeiro para a esquerda e então para a direita.

_Não_. Ela estava dizendo com os olhos, mas Draco não estava escutando mais.

O garfo bateu sobre o prato dele

* * *

Hermione tinha descido para o Salão Principal naquela manhã com Harry de um lado e Rony do outro.

Era fácil fazer isto, caminhar silenciosamente, acenando com a cabeça de vez em quando a uma piada improvisada enquanto na realidade, não havia escutado nenhuma palavra. Como um robô, andando automaticamente e fingindo-se de morta quando conveniente.

Não que ela estivesse ficando deprimida ou algo do tipo, ela ainda achava alegria nas mesmas coisas de antes de Harry descobrir tudo. O fato era que seu coração estava partido e ela precisava de tempo para se recuperar; da ausência de Draco, da crueldade de Harry.

Hermione estava surpresa por não odiar Draco pelo o que ele tinha dito naquela manhã de domingo.

De uma forma até mesmo surpreendente, ela concordava com ele.

Talvez fosse muito bom para ser verdade. Talvez ele tivesse razão quando a dissera para escolher a vida em razão do amor.

Na verdade, Hermione responsabilizava Rony e Harry por seus sentimentos retalhados. Eram eles quem odiavam Malfoy, detestavam ele, e isso forçara Hermione a escolher entre seus amigos e seu coração

Sentada ali, naquela manhã, Hermione chegou a uma conclusão inimaginável e indescritível:

Ela amava Draco e podendo escolher novamente, abandonaria Harry e Rony por ele.

Duas semanas antes daquele café da manhã, Hermione correu prontamente para a Sala Comunal após o término com Draco.

Amargamente, Hermione desejou ter de volta a chance de voltar no tempo.

Quando o buraco no retrato se fechou, Hermione jogou o Mapa do Maroto no chão, o encarando.

"Hermione?"

"O que o Harry?" Ela respondeu rispidamente, o encarando ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Você fez... você sabe?" Ele começou desajeitadamente, levantando-se da cadeira em que permanecera empoleirado desde que ela saíra, como se tivesse estado esperando por ela.

"O que?" Hermione perguntou novamente.

"Terminou?"

Hermione deixou escapar uma longa respiração.

"Se te interessa tanto, ele terminou e não foi porque ele quis quebrar meu coração."

Harry resmungou.

O que foi o bastante para Hermione explodir.

"Você é tão esnobe, Harry Potter! Você tem alguma razão para ele..."

"Quebrar seu coração. É do Malfoy que nós estamos falando."

"Para salvar nossa amizade, Harry!" Hermione exasperou. "Ele estava preocupado que o que nós tínhamos viesse a destruir a amizade entre você, eu e Rony! Ele disse que minha lealdade para Grifinória valia mais do que qualquer coisa que ele poderia me dar! "

_Que mentira Granger_! Hermione pensou amargamente. _Lealdade não significa nada para você sem ele._

Harry levantou-se, devagar, sacudindo sua calça enquanto olhava para ela. Sua mão descansava em seu quadril, o seu olhar calculado, como se estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez em muito tempo

A vendo como uma mulher.

Mulher, que, tremia como uma folha, enraizada no chão

Harry caminhou e estendeu seus braços, parando, inseguro. Timidamente, ele puxou Hermione para um abraço desajeitado.

"É o melhor, Hermione. Eu prometo, apenas espere e veja."

Hermione não retornou o abraço.

* * *

Alguns dias passaram depois daquele domingo e alguns depois disso. Hermione tinha tentado se esquecer de Draco - o que eles poderiam ter sido e o que eles foram, mas era impossível.

Em vez de agir do jeito que Draco tinha, atacando de uma forma auto-destrutiva, Hermione manteve suas emoções escondida de seus amigos, e depois que ela convenceu-se que Harry não havia contado para Rony, ela até o perdoara parcialmente.

Era uma dor estranha que ela experimentava.

Em alguns momentos do dia ela se sentia inteira, completa novamente, como se seus amigos, estudos e vida realmente fossem suficientes. Era quase vergonhoso para Hermione, como em alguns momentos ela esquecia seu rosto.

Mas tão logo as aulas de Poções começavam, ou ela via os cabelos loiros durante as refeições ou ouvia falar sobre ele na partida de Quadribol, um novo tipo de dor - de saudade – a tomava.

As aulas de Poções eram as piores.

Era a hora em que Hermione sentava-se com apenas o corredor a separando de Malfoy. Quando ela entrava e o via sentado em sua mesa, ela tinha que forçar-se a andar até o seu lugar.

Ocasionalmente ela olhava para ele mas ele sempre estava olhando para baixo ou para o outro lado.

Talvez essa fosse sua forma de lidar com a dor; silenciosamente. Oh como ela queria tomá-lo em seus braços, alisar seu cabelo e beijar sua testa, o embalando.

Ela achou ter ouvido Harry contar alguma piada, mas não estava prestando atenção.

Naquela noite, sentado na frente da lareira, Hermione ponderou sobre porque ela tinha agido tão calmamente quando Draco sugeriu o término. Principalmente porque ela tinha explodido com Harry momentos antes sobre este mesmo tema.

Talvez aquilo parecesse mais razoável vindo de Draco, porque, na verdade, ele não tinha dito que havia terminado pra sempre. Talvez fosse naquilo que Hermione estivesse se agarrando.

Aquela fina esperança de que o fim poderia não ser definitivo... mas a espera a machucava tanto.

Ele a estava protegendo; ele tinha feito a coisa certa.

Não tinha?

* * *

Harry cutucou de leve o braço de Hermione enquanto ela rodava seu cálice em sua mão.

Hermione olhou para cima, um pouco assustada com o toque e sorriu sem entusiasmo para ele.

Ele sabia que ela ainda estava machucada, magoada, arrasada, mas ele tentava compensar isso.

"Você está bem Hermione?" Ele perguntou, genuinamente preocupado. Hermione sorriu, os cantos de sua boca erguendo-se ligeiramente para cima, mascarando sua mágoa.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, tomando um gole de seu suco e olhando para longe, deixando seus olhos passarem pelas faces conhecidas e desconhecidas ao longo do Salão.

Ela encontrou Draco a encarando, seus olhares se mantendo presos pela primeira vez em semanas.

O sangue de Hermione correu quente.

Ela não conseguia respirar enquanto o encarava daquela maneira.

A memória dos seus momentos juntos inundou sua mente e seu coração, deixando-a envergonhada e ela sentiu um aperto assustador.

Um fogo pode ser visto no olhar dele, uma conclusão dolorosa.

Ela sabia o que aquilo significava.

Em um último esforço para sufocar a tempestade que se aproximava, Hermione balançou a cabeça lentamente para a esquerda e para a direita

_Não_. Ela pediu silenciosamente, esperando que aquilo o atingisse de alguma forma.

_Não faça isso._

_Nós ficaremos bem._

_Eu ficarei bem, nós viveremos._

_É melhor viver separadamente do que morrer juntos, Draco, não é? _

…_não é?_

Mas ele estava além de seus pedidos silenciosos e Hermione observou, quase em câmera lenta, seu garfo bater sobre o prato.

* * *

_Bem amoras, estou com um pouquinho de pressa então não responderei as reviews hoje. Prometo responder todas no próximo capítulo ou por e-mail okay? As do capítulo passado e as desse. Bjusss_


	22. Aviso importante

**Leiam, por favor!**

Oi gente,

Sorry, eu sei que muitas de vocês devem ter vindo correndo achando que era um novo capítulo, mas não... eu tenho um recadinho para vocês. O site robsten(.)com está fazendo uns podcasts especiais com algumas autoras/tradutoras de fics e adivinhem quem elas querem entrevistar? Euzinha!

Para isso, contamos com a participação de vocês, leitoras das fics. Foi aberto um tópico lá no fórum robsten(.)com no endereço http(:)/s7(*)zetaboards(*)com/robstenpontocom/topic/8300543/1/#new para as perguntas. Mas, para quem não for cadastrado lá e não quiser se cadastrar por não ser robsten, eu estou abrindo espaço para que vocês perguntem aqui, **via review** ou **via meu twitter (arroba)tatyperry**

**Contamos com as perguntas de vocês para fazermos uma entrevista bem bacana. Afinal, isso é feito para vocês. Então, deixem a vergonha de lado e podem perguntar o que quiserem, e quantas perguntas quiserem, sem medo! Responderei tudo, prometo! Seja relacionado ao universo das fanfics quanto se alguém tiver alguma curiosidade sobre a minha vida off, como eu brinco às vezes, pode perguntar também, dentro do possível eu responderei! Conto com vocês, okay? Devemos gravar dentro de duas semanas, então, não percam tempo!**

Beijossss, Taty


	23. Gratidão

**Nota: Esta fic não me pertence, mas a tradução, a partir do capítulo 16 é de minha autoria, com a devida autorização da autora!**

**

* * *

**

**Gratidão**

O garfo de Draco tamborilou sobre o prato, girando antes de cair, com estrondo, próximo à tigela de fruta.

Balise colocou o cálice sobre a mesa e encarou Malfoy, ao mesmo tempo que os outros alunos levantavam a cabeça, tentando entender o porque da interrupção.

Draco se levantou bruscamente, empurrando contra a mesa, batendo a parte de trás dos joelhos no banco, com tanta força que seu quadril se chocou com a mesa. Taças de mel e suco sacudiram enquanto a xícara de leite de Malfoy virou esparramando sobre a mesa.

O peito de Malfoy parecia em chamas.

Alguns alunos da Grifinória se viraram sobre o banco, encarando o Sonserino que permanecia parado contra a mesa. Alguns seguiram seu olhar.

Os olhos de Hermione estavam percorrendo freneticamente todo o salão. Ela estava assustada, empurrando a mesa, se virando no banco.

As mãos de Draco se fecharam contra a mesa, suas juntas se esbranquiçando à medida que o aperto aumentava.

Hermione levantou-se; apenas ela e Malfoy nessa posição. Eles mantinham os olhos fixos um no outro. Harry calmamente colocou a colher de volta no prato, apoiando a mão no ombro de Rony, como que para mantê-lo ali. Rony encarou Harry com um olhar confuso, a boca cheia de bolo, mas Harry estava olhando para Hermione. Rony seguiu seu olhar.

Ela estava olhando para... algo. Rony franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto seguia o olhar se dando conta que ela fitava Malfoy, do outro lado do salão.

"O que diabos?" Ele murmurou com a boca cheia.

Draco e Hermione seguraram o olhar um do outro. Quase como uma competição silenciosa. Draco estremeceu, suas mãos agarrando a mesa com ainda mais força. Por um instante, um pequeno instante, seus cílios tremeram.

Lentamente, como em um sonho, ele piscou.

A conexão se perdeu, Hermione rapidamente se afastou, correndo em direção a saída do salão.

Por um momento ela não entendeu por que estava correndo; ela o amava, afinal de contas. Mas o medo da exposição, de não manter nada escondido, tinha libertado aquela adrenalina dentro de suas veias e tudo o que ela mais queria era fugir.

Angustiado e perplexo, Malfoy a observou se afastar, mas algo se agitou dentro dele.

_"Aceite as coisas que o destino coloca em sua vida e ame as pessoas a quem o destino o une, mas faça-o de todo o coração." _

Destino.

Amor.

Ele não a deixaria ir dessa vez, isso seria sua morte.

Draco se desenroscou da mesa, tropeçando e com um movimento rápido, correu na direção de Hermione.

Todos os olhos estavam voltados para eles, algumas pessoas tinham as bocas abertas e alguns suspiros eram audíveis.

Draco correu o curto espaço que o separava de Hermione. Ele podia ver sua angústia, sua confusão, como um animal selvagem preso em uma gaiola.

Ele a pegou um pouco antes dela alcançar a porta, sua mão pálida agarrando o braço esquerdo dela.

"Mantenha suas mãos longe dela, seu bastardo!" Uma voz gritou, mas ninguém se mexeu, todo mundo estava imóvel.

"Não vá." Draco pediu suavemente, contudo sua voz ecoou claramente pelo salão.

Hermione tremeu debaixo do aperto dele, se virando para ficar de frente para ele.

"Não faça isto." Ela disse, por entre um soluço que escapava de sua garganta.

"Por quê?" Draco perguntou, relaxando o aperto de suas mãos, ao notar o quão apertado seu aperto estava sobre o braço dela.

Ela riu.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou novamente, com a expressão séria em seu rosto.

Nenhum deles se atrevia a olhar ao redor, para os rostos que os encaravam.

"Nós não podemos! Você mesmo disse! Eles não entenderão!"

"Hermione, eu estou morrendo sem você!" Draco gritou, sua voz se quebrando ao final da frase, ecoando por todo o salão. Ela ergueu os olhos, encontrando os dele uma vez mais. "Eu não posso mais fazer isto. Eu estava errado, Hermione. Eu estava errado." Ele engoliu em seco, sua outra mão tremendo enquanto seguia até sua cintura.

"Eu te amo, Hermione."

Um soluço sem lágrimas escapou dos lábios dela.

"Eu também te amo, Draco."

Não estava nevando, ele não estava na sua vassoura, ela não estava torcendo nas arquibancadas em um jogo de quadribol, mas ainda assim, estava perfeito.

Draco puxou Hermione para mais perto, se inclinando ligeiramente em direção a ela. Seu cabelo loiro caindo sobre seus olhos. Eles avançavam lentamente e Draco pode sentir a respiração dela de encontro a si. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, mas ainda assim, tranquilos. Ele observou seus longos cílios enquanto seus rostos se aproximavam mais e mais.

Os lábios se tocaram tentativamente no princípio, hesitantes. Hermione se apoiou em Draco e ele pôde passar seus braços ao redor do corpo da menina, aprofundando o contato.

Alguém na mesa da Sonserina gritava, não um gemido lento mordido, mas um grito agudo, sangrento.

Alguns murmuravam _'Merlin_!' e ofegos ecoavam pelas paredes, seguidos por um rugido estrangulado.

Hermione e Draco se separaram, procurando freneticamente de onde vinha aquilo. A expressão de Draco se fechou enquanto os olhos de Hermione pareciam nublados.

Rony lutava contra o aperto de Harry, que o tentava manter em seu lugar.

"Não! Não, Harry!" Ele gritava ruidosamente. "Eu vou matá-lo! Eu vou matar esse bastardo!" Ele conseguiu se livrar do braço de Harry, empurrando o amigo enquanto se levantava.

Hermione deu um pequeno gemido apavorado enquanto Draco se punha a sua frente, seu braço direito a segurando atrás dele.

Rony tinha pego sua varinha enquanto caminhava por entre os estudantes. Draco apalpou seu bolso, a procura de sua varinha, pronto para puxá-la e proteger Hermione.

"Não, Rony, por favor." Hermione disse, ofegante atrás dele.

"Se afaste dele Hermione!" Rony rosnou. Harry tinha se levantado, correndo para conter Rony, mas este estava ensandecido.

Draco fez uma careta diante dos dois.

"Nem mais um passo Weasley." Malfoy assobiou, sua voz macia, mas ao mesmo tempo, mortal.

O rosto de Rony estava vermelho, quente e ele observou enquanto Draco dava mais um passo, protegendo ainda mais Hermione. Aquilo apenas o enfureceu mais.

"Você não a protege! Nós a protegemos! De bruxos das trevas como você, Malfoy!"

"Nem mais uma palavra." Draco puxou sua varinha, a apontando diretamente para o peito de Rony.

Harry chegou por trás. "Rony, não vale a pena." Ele disse, soando mais como uma advertência.

"O que! Harry, como você pode não estar com ódio! É o MALFOY!"

"Ele sabia, é claro." Draco sorriu amargamente.

Rony arregalou os olhos por um segundo, antes de jogar sua varinha para o lado e se lançar sobre o loiro. Draco estava pronto para golpeá-lo quando Hermione gritou. O súbito barulho o fez hesitar e o punho de Rony perdeu o apoio, se torcendo.

"Eu vou te matar!" O menino gritou, balançando o outro punho.

Hermione se moveu e Draco foi tentar protegê-la, bem no momento em que sua mandíbula foi atingida. O golpe fez Malfoy se desequilibrar, caindo para trás, com Hermione debaixo dele.

"Pare!" Uma voz alta prosperou pela multidão e tudo ficou no mais absoluto silêncio, até mesmo Rony, que estava sendo contido por um frenético Harry.

Malfoy se virou, de modo a se sentar, saindo de cima de Hermione. O sangue gotejava por sua bochecha, fruto de um corte sob seu olho.

Dumbledore ergueu as mãos enquanto caminhava por entre os estudantes que haviam se aglomerado para assistir a briga. O mar de cabeças foi lentamente abrindo passagem para o diretor.

Draco estava ajoelhado, com as mãos de Hermione firmemente seguras entre as suas.

"Comensais da morte, Voldemort, lobisomens... todos esses eu posso entender, mas o Rony... eu nunca o vi dessa maneira." Ela balbuciou baixinho, seus olhos se iluminando. "Ele realmente poderia ter machucado você, Draco."

Malfoy fez uma careta. Ele poderia ter dado conta do Weasley.

"Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy, senhorita Granger." O diretor disse calmamente ao chegar até eles, cruzando os braços. "Se vocês puderem fazer a gentileza de me acompanharem ao meu escritório..." ele se afastou, observando Draco esfregar uma gota de sangue de sua bochecha. McGonagall e Snape caminharam por entre os estudantes. "Agora." Ele acrescentou, como uma reflexão tardia.

"Sim diretor." Harry e Hermione disseram em uníssono. Malfoy somente acenou com a cabeça, enquanto Rony encarava o chão, suas mãos tremendo.

Eles caminharam, Harry no meio, entre Rony e Hermione enquanto Draco ia à esquerda dela. Eles podiam sentir McGonagall e Snape por trás deles enquanto Dumbledore abria caminho. Fracamente eles podiam ouvir Pansy uivar em dor ainda na mesa dos Sonserinos. A cada soluço da menina, Hermione sentia Draco estremecer ao seu lado.

Ela estendeu a mão em direção a sua, mas a recolheu, fazendo Draco sorrir consigo mesmo.

"Línguas de bala de leite." Dumbledore disse, quase alegre. As gárgulas de um lado e de outro na entrada de seu escritório se abriram, revelando uma escada.

Depois que eles entraram, Dumbledore conjurou seis cadeiras em um semi-círculo ao redor de sua mesa, se sentando em sua poltrona, do outro lado da mesa de carvalho. Ele gesticulou para que os outros fizessem o mesmo. Draco se jogou com tamanha força que a cadeira se arrastou no chão.

Hermione se sentou ao seu lado, com Harry à sua direita, seguido por Rony, McGonagall e Snape praticamente de frente para Malfoy, em pé atrás da cadeira, lívido, encarando Malfoy.

Draco não se intimidou. Ele apenas apoiou as mãos no joelho e permaneceu sentado, com a cabeça inclinada em direção ao tento.

Oh ele se sentia tão cansado.

McGonagall mantinha seus lábios apertados, seus olhos brilhando.

Honestamente, Malfoy não via qual era o problema. Era apenas dar alguma detenção para o Weasley e pronto.

"Agora..." Dumbledore disse lentamente, entrelaçando os próprios dedos. "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Draco bufou e Rony grunhiu.

Nenhum dos adultos pareceu levar aquilo na esportiva.

Dumbledore tentou outra abordagem.

"Já que todos vocês têm claramente algo a provar, visto o que se deu no café da manhã e eu, professor Snape e professora McGonagall, estamos à toa, vocês têm uma platéia cativa agora." Ele disse, olhando cada um, por cima de seus _oclinhos_ de meia-lua.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu a esta declaração e Hermione parecia visivelmente com dor.

"Por favor Senhor, nós não fizemos... não era..." Ela tentou, antes de uma outra pausa.

"Já que parece que nenhum dos presentes quer falar, eu posso apresentar minha própria explicação?" Snape sussurrou, com um som claramente ácido.

"Claro Severus."

McGonagall por sua vez, permanecia calada.

"Isto é uma loucura." Rony disse, desesperado, após um momento. "Uma maldita loucura." Ele olhou para Hermione, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Como você pode fazer isto? Como você pode fazer isto?"

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, encarando os sapatos.

"Não ouse falar assim com ela!" Malfoy insinuou, se apoiando nos braços da cadeira. "Como se fosse algo vergonhoso!"

"E é!" Rony esbravejou.

"Oh, que excelente, nós _estamos_ tendo uma conversa agora, não estamos?" Dumbledore disse, batendo as mãos.

"Eu a amo!"

"Bobagem!"

"Rony, cala a boca." Harry murmurou, com a mão no rosto. "Não vale a pena, supere isto... ainda é a Hermione. Ela não tem mais onze anos, nós não podemos controlar ela."

Todo mundo olhou para ele e Hermione abriu um pequeno sorriso, em gratidão. Rony parecia a ponto de chorar.

"Obrigada... Potter." Malfoy conseguiu dizer. Harry o encarou enfaticamente.

"Vá para o inferno, Malfoy, eu não me preocupo com você."

"Certo, certo." Dumbledore cortou antes que os ânimos se acirrassem novamente. "Sr. Weasley, menos cinqüenta pontos para a Grifonória por atacar outro estudante, além de uma semana de detenção. Minerva, se você puder escoltar o Sr. Weasley até lá fora."

A professora se levantou abruptamente, pegando Rony pelo colarinho, o tirando de sua cadeira, o arrastando para fora do escritório. Harry deu um sorriso fraco, mas encorajador para Hermione, batendo levemente na mão dela.

"Sinto muito. " Ele declamou, seguindo Rony em direção ao lado de fora.

"Severus, como eu não vejo nenhuma necessidade de castigar o Malfoy, você pode se retirar também."

Snape estava lívido, como se fosse dizer algo. Decidindo deixar para lá, ele arrumou sua capa, deixando a sala.

"Sr. Malfoy, Senhorita Granger, vocês ficam." Dumbledore disse simplesmente, batendo levemente na mesa.

Os dois se levantaram. Dumbledore sacudiu a varinha e o machucado no rosto de Malfoy desapareceu; o menino podia sentir a cicatrização.

"É óbvio que eu não posso esconder minha surpresa diante dos eventos recentes..." Dumbledore disse, apoiando o queixo sobre a mão. "Porém, eu quero desejar-lhes boa sorte e lhes dar as minhas condolências. Eu não vou fingir que será fácil; o preconceito entre as duas casas são profundas, sem falar na animosidade nestes últimos anos. O mundo da magia pode não ser tão aberto ou estar pronto para aceitar que a mais brilhante Grifinória e o mais esperto Sonserino estejam dispostos a atravessar a linha que existe há tanto tempo entre, se eu puder ser honesto, a boa e a _má_ magia."

Hermione acenou com a cabeça, mas Draco apenas continuou olhando para longe.

"Contudo", Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida que se vocês dois confiarem um no outro e se apoiarem, vocês serão capazes de resistir a tal força." Seus olhos agora eram luminosos, chegando a brilhar enquanto seu sorriso crescia. "Apenas lembrem-se, vocês dois juntos são mais fortes do que separados. Seja o que for que aconteça relativo à guerra, seus semelhantes, suas famílias..." Os olhos dele chamejaram sobre Malfoy que neste momento encarava o diretor diretamente nos olhos. "Vocês têm o poder para mudar seus destinos, nada é prefixado de nascença ou casualidade ou sangue."

Hermione sorriu. Um sorriso parecido com o de uma criança pequena quando ganha um presente do avô: gratidão.

"Obrigado, senhor." Malfoy disse, respirando fundo, soando verdadeiramente sincero.

Dumbledore se recostou na cadeira, puxando uma pilha de papéis para perto.

"Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu tenho alguns documentos para cuidar. Vocês sabem quantos papéis eu preciso assinar para receber aprovação para o Bicho Repelente? Horrível!"

Obviamente aquela era a indicação de que eles tinham terminado e que Hermione e Draco estavam liberados.

Eles pararam por um momento, diante da porta, enquanto Dumbledore focalizava os documentos sobre a mesa.

"Você... você ficará bem, Draco?" Hermione perguntou baixinho.

Malfoy acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu não deixarei que eles a machuquem, Hermione." Ele disse, pegando a mão dela e a beijando.

Ela sorriu.

"Nem eu."

Eles abriram a porta e saíram para o corredor, inspirando o ar frio, prontos para enfrentar qualquer coisa que o mundo jogasse sobre eles.

* * *

_Oi flores,_

_Pronto, aí está o capítulo! Lindo não? Esse foi o último :/ Está faltando apenas o epílogo... prometo tentar traduzi-lo bem rapidinho okay?_

_A maioria das reviews foram respondidas por e-mail mesmo, vou responder aqui apenas das meninas que não tem cadastro no site._

_.  
_

**Lady Malfoy: **oi flor... brigadinha! Logo logo o próximo!

**brenda m.**: oi flor... sim, o último foi bem triste, mas esse deu a volta por cima né? bjusss

**rika: **oi flor... prometo não demorar demais! bjusss

**Tainara: **oi flor... que bom que está gostando! Hum... se eu começar a falar sobre Bella e Edward ficaremos aqui até amanhã ushuahsuahsuhausa... se gosta, tenho várias fics aqui com eles também, algumas são traduções, mas outras são de minha autoria mesmo! :) Prometo não demorar demais com o próximo. Bjusss

**Rafaela MerinoHermione G: **oi flor... prometo não demorar demais com o epílogo okay? Bjusss

**Juliana: **oi flor... pronto, aí está o capítulo! Prometo trazer o próximo o mais rápido possível! Bjusss

* * *

_Bem amoras, é isso! Não esqueçam das reviews okay? Elas são traduzidas para a autora e ela sempre me diz o quanto adora ler cada uma delas, assim como eu! Bjusss e até a próxima!_


	24. Epílogo

**Nota: Esta fic não me pertence, mas a tradução, a partir do capítulo 16 é de minha autoria, com a devida autorização da autora!**

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo – Luz da lâmpada **

Desde o momento em que deixaram o escritório de Dumbledore, Hermione e Draco evitaram o resto da escola, optando por matarem todas as suas aulas. Eles decidiram que seus últimos momentos de sanidade deviam ser gastos juntos, sozinhos, explorando o quão macios seus lábios eram.

Eles sabiam que o silêncio não duraria muito tempo, e quando Hermione sussurrou um adeus doce para Draco naquela noite no deserto Hall, ela sabia que o pequeno paraíso que eles haviam criado havia se tornado público. Ela sabia disso desde de manhã, mas foi só naquele momento que o fato realmente a atingiu.

Draco tinha lhe dito que fosse forte.

Era isto que ela repetia para si mesma, como um mantra, a medida que o buraco do retrato se abria, revelando o barulho interior.

Seja forte.

Hermione entrou na escuridão, o retrato se fechando sem qualquer barulho.

As pessoas sentadas próximas a lareira pararam de falar e todos se viraram para ela. Harry, sentado em um puff vermelho, ao lado de uma cadeira vazia, bateu no assento ao seu lado, convidativamente.

Hermione suspirou e caminhou até lá, afundando-se em sua suavidade felpuda. Ela fechou os olhos e contou até vinte.

Quando ela voltou a abri-los, cerca de um terço das pessoas tinham retomado suas atividades enquanto os outros continuavam observando. Harry, no entanto, ignorou os olhares.

"Como você está?" Ele entregou-lhe uma caneca de algo quente, fumegante.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você parece até melhor do que eu." Pegando a caneca dele, Hermione tomou um gole. _Ah, água quente com limão, seu favorito._ "Você não está zangado? Você estava praticamente lívido esta manhã."

Agora mais da metade os ignorava.

Harry riu.

"Eu não sei." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Isto era... no café da manhã eu acho... antes de todo aquele fiasco... bem, eu estava pensando sobre como seria se eu estivesse apaixonado por..." Ele olhou ao redor, fortuitamente. "Gina e ela fosse da Sonserina e eu, eu realmente a amasse. Eu não esperaria nada menos do que apoio vindos de você e do Rony." Ele se mexeu no puff. "Eu estava sendo egoísta, pondo meu..." Ele estava a ponto de dizer 'ódio' mas conseguiu achar uma palavra melhor. "…_preconceito_ à frente dos seus sentimentos."

Hermione estava impressionada.

"Isso é muito... nobre, Harry." Ela admitiu.

Harry sorriu timidamente, inclinando-se para pegar a xícara da mão dela. Ele tomou um gole e a devolveu, antes de voltar a falar. "Eu faço isso por você, você sabe."

Hermione riu. "Sim." Ela deixou que aquele sentimento alegre inebriasse um pouco sua mente, antes de ficar séria novamente. "Como o Rony está?"

Harry desviou o olhar.

"Ele vai superar." Ele disse finalmente. "Ele terá, eu quero dizer, você é amiga dele."

"Até as nove horas da manhã de hoje, eu era... agora..." Hermione disse, olhando para a xícara em suas mãos. "Onde ele está?"

"No dormitório, amuado." Harry suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Por alguns instantes Hermione ficou sem saber o que dizer. O que ela poderia dizer? Suas emoções tinham sido colocadas a prova tantas vezes nos últimos dias – horas -, que ela não sabia direito como lidar com elas.

Ela não precisava se incomodar em tentar relaxar, era impossível com todos os olhos sobre ela. Ocasionalmente, alguém surgia, geralmente alguma das meninas, Pavarti, Lavanda, Gina, oferecendo um apoio surpreendente e bom.

"Vocês não estão bravas comigo?" Hermione sussurrou, confusa quando uma das meninas do sétimo ano se levantou, um grupo considerável a cercando agora.

"Meu irmão é um idiota." Gina disse sorrindo, balançando os cabelos sobre os ombros.

"Nós nos preocupamos com você, Hermione." Luna sussurrou, olhando para algum lugar distante, sobre a cabeça de Hermione.

"Poderia ser pior." Seamus gritou alegremente de cima da mesa. "Poderia ser Goyle."

O grupo riu, embora Hermione não conseguisse esconder seu nervosismo. Gina se aproximou um pouco mais, segurando a mão dela.

"Você planta o que você colhe, Hermione, e você não pode esperar agradar a todos no processo. Pense nisto, poderia ser bom para nós, você sabe?" A face dela clareou. "Draco poderia ser um espião para Dumbledore." As sobrancelhas dela balançaram sugestivamente.

"Você está fora de si, Gina." Harry disse, balançando a cabeça. "Nós não podemos confiar em Malfoy. Eu quero dizer, eu confio em você, Hermione, é claro! Mas só porque você está... aficionada... por ele, isso não significa que eu também tenha que estar. Ele ainda é um _bundão_."

Isso era o que Hermione mais ouvia ao redor.

Nós confiamos em você, Hermione, mas não no filho de Lucius Malfoy.

Nós a apoiamos.

Como nós poderíamos estar furiosos com você, Hermione?

Finalmente, depois que uma menina de primeiro ano, que nenhum deles sabia quem era, se sentou e perguntou se beijar um Sonserino era como beijar um Grifinorio, Harry gentilmente se desculpou, com um largo sorriso nos lábios, dizendo algo sobre 'conversa de mulheres'. Mas, na verdade, muitos dos rapazes tinha, se aglomerado ao redor, perguntando em voz baixa se ela, sendo a nova namorado do Malfoy, aceitaria descobrir algumas das táticas da equipe de Quadribol adversária.

Hermione estava espantada com todo o apoio que seus companheiros estavam lhe dando; surpresa por eles terem recebido a notícia tão bem. Mas, realmente, a Grifinória era isso, amizade, amor, lealdade até o fim, e foi nesse momento, quando ela percebeu que talvez o parentesco valesse tanto quanto a intimidade, que Neville fez em voz alta a pergunta que todos internamente se faziam: "Isto significa que o Malfoy está do nosso lado agora?"

Hermione riu diante daquelas palavras. "Que lado é este?"

"Você sabe." Ele disse, corando. "O bom?"

Alguém deu um peteleco na cabeça de Neville e o grupo se dissolveu, rindo.

* * *

Embora Draco esperasse algo um pouco menos glorioso do que uma festa de boas-vindas, a animosidade com que foi recebido quando a estátua de pedra em forma de cobra se fechou atrás dele era impressionante

Draco olhou maldosamente, absorvendo o ódio em torno dele vindo de seus companheiros

Parecia como se a casa inteira estivesse lá, esperando por ele; vadiando nos sofás ou perto do fogo.

Blaise fez um movimento como se fosse se levantar, seu peso apoiado contra o braço de uma cadeira, um olhar triste no rosto. No último momento, ele pareceu pensar melhor, apenas se virando.

Ele era o único a se mover na sala.

Os uivos de Pansy podiam ser ouvidos, vindos do dormitório feminino.

Malfoy cruzou os braços sobre o peito, um sorriso de escárnio sobre os lábios. Eles não podiam fazer isso, ele era como seu deus, um puro deus Sonserino.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Um menino mais velho, do sétimo ano, se aproximou, encarando Malfoy de cima.

"Você é uma desgraça, Malfoy." Ele cuspiu.

"Não fale comigo como..."

"Nós vamos conversar com você como acharmos melhor." Alguém com um sotaque escocês criticou. "Seu papai não está aqui para te proteger, seu traidor de sangue."

Draco cerrou os punhos dentro das mangas das suas vestes

"Para trás." Ele rosnou; um som baixo, mas feral.

Ninguém se moveu.

"Para trás." Ele repetiu, com o mesmo tom.

O garoto do sétimo ano se moveu, mas não para muito longe e Draco se virou, indo direto para o seu dormitório, sem fazer contato visual com qualquer um deles.

Enquanto ele passava, todos murmuraram piadas de mal gosto e maldições de morte.

Eles foram silenciados pelo bater da porta do dormitório se fechando e todos olharam ao redor, mas antes que pudessem tomar qualquer atitude, como ir atrás dele, Blaise pigarreou, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Eu estou certo de que há uma boa razão para tudo isto..." Ele se calou, a tempo de que outro soluço de Pansy enchesse o ambiente.

Os estudantes estremeceram.

* * *

A briga da manhã parecia ter sacudido a dormência coletiva do inverno, preparando os alunos para uma nova e brilhante primavera.

Parecia o fim do inverno, cinco meses antes da hora, e no início das aulas naquela manhã seguinte, ficou bem claro que o último dia do mês de Junho não chegaria tão rápido.

Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram mais cedo do que o habitual na aula de Poções. Harry estava agindo como um pára-choque vivo entre os dois amigos, sentando-se entre eles na longa mesa.

Hermione suspirou, pegando um muffin em sua bolsa, colocando um pedaço em sua boca enquanto revisava a tarefa feita na noite anterior. Ela parou tentando lembrar com o que o Absinto poderia reagir para formar... algo.

Harry suspirou, esticando-se na cadeira.

Ficar sentado ali, a toa, era realmente enfadonho. Normalmente eles conversavam para passar o tempo livre ou andavam a toa pelo corredor ou pela sala comunal. Mas como Rony e Hermione não estavam falando um com o outro... bem, como Rony não estava falando com Hermione, não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer.

Cinco minutos depois o resto da classe apareceu, faltando apenas um sonserino.

Draco, agora de volta às suas dez horas completas de sono e longo café da manhã estava atrasado, como sempre, nada de novo.

Hermione sorriu distraidamente ao assento vazio dele e alguns outros meninos da Sonserina se encararam.

Eles não iam ser sujeitados a _Demonstrações Públicas de Afeto_, iam?

Certamente não.

A porta da sala do professor se abriu, mas de modo mais suave do que o normal. Snape andou pela sala tão ameaçador como sempre, mas sem aquele seu toque dominador.

Ele parecia genuinamente cansado.

Abrindo a boca para falar, o pescoço jogado para trás, a fim de varrer o cabelo do rosto, Snape fez uma pausa antes de abrir o texto que tinha em suas mãos.

Ele parou bruscamente quando a porta da sala de abriu.

Hermione e o resto da turma se virou para observar o caminhar de Malfoy até seu lugar costumeiro. Normalmente, ninguém se daria ao trabalho de olhar; ele sempre estava atrasado. Mas aquela era a primeira vez, desde ontem, que todos o viam.

Draco não tomou conhecimento dos olhares, mas sorriu ligeiramente, prendendo seus olhos aos de Hermione que corou, se virando novamente.

Com o passar do tempo Hermione havia admitido, para si mesma que ela amava Draco, e que sua relação seria um pouco diferente. Quando sozinhos, Draco podia colocar uma mecha do seu cabelo por trás da orelha, chamá-la de Hermione, deixar sua mão se firmar na cintura dela, mas em público eram apenas os olhares de soslaio e o sorriso arrogante; um ou outro sorriso genuíno quando ninguém estivesse prestando atenção.

Estranhamente, Hermione achou particularmente encantadora, essa noção, de que o verdadeiro Draco estava guardado apenas para ela.

"Sr. Malfoy." Snape chamou, parecendo tomar cuidado para não transparecer demais a sua raiva. Ele olhou para Draco sentado de qualquer jeito sobre a cadeira, com os pés apoiados na mesa. Snape balançou a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que com um gesto de sua varinha, fazia os pés de Malfoy caírem, magicamente, com um baque no chão.

"Professor..."

Snape apoiou suas mãos firmemente na mesa de Malfoy, aproximando seu rosto lentamente do do garoto.

"Sr. Malfoy." Ele disse,parecendo ainda mais irritado. "Nunca mais, chegue atrasado em minha aula." Nem um barulho sequer era ouvido na sala, era como se os estudantes não estivessem nem mesmo respirando. "Eu espero que você tome notas, pegue sua lição de casa, e... preste atenção!" A cada sílaba dita, ele batia a palma da mão sobre a mesa.

Os olhos de Draco estavam arregalados, em um choque difícil de controlar e então ele os mudou, para um olhar malicioso.

"Sim, professor." Ele sussurrou.

Snape tornou a olhar para Draco. "Fale alto, Sr. Malfoy!"

"Sim, Senhor!"

* * *

Draco vinha fazendo progressos em termos de lealdade e dos deveres depois de claramente ter caído em desgraça com a sua casa. Agora ele sempre tinha os deveres em dia, geralmente feitos na companhia de Hermione na noite anterior; chegava cedo nas aulas, conversando animadamente com Hermione, a uma certa distância de Harry e Rony, que, ainda estava em silêncio. Draco tinha até feito uma tentativa de modificar os erros do passado, se possível, acenando com a cabeça uma vez para Harry quando se aproximava para falar com Hermione.

"Potter." Era tudo o que ele dizia, contudo o fato de frases como: 'como nosso escolhido está esta manhã?' ou 'como você e o Doninha estão?' era o mais surpreendente.

Hermione havia lhe perguntado se era o fato dela ser amiga de Harry que deixara Draco menos implicante.

Malfoy apenas sorriu antes de voltar a falar, "eu o odeio." Hermione abriu a boca, mas Draco a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Mas, eu prefiro não brigar com você por isso."

Mas parecia mais do que isso, Hermione pensou, um tipo de solidão que, mesmo ela, não era capaz de sanar.

Sim, eles se amavam muito. Sim, ele confiava nela muito mais do que em qualquer outro, mas havia aquela inerente camaradagem que, sendo uma mulher, Hermione não poderia vencer. Draco necessitava daquilo e essa camaradagem estava lhe sendo negada.

Talvez por isso, quando a casa Sonserina realizou um golpe de estado uma manhã e forçou Draco a desistir de seu assento na cabeceira da mesa da casa, ele pareceu aliviado, como se soubesse o que estava por vir e tenha ficado feliz por ter se passado sem grandes incidentes. Ele não foi se sentar no fundo, na última cadeira, mas do outro lado, próximo à mesa da Grifinória, onde Hermione estava comendo.

Hermione achava que, por mais que Draco odiasse profundamente tudo o que vinha do vermelho e dourado, aquele lado primitivo do 'corra para quem te quer bem' era mais forte, e ela tinha certeza de que ele estava tentando, se não inconscientemente, se conectar a um grupo ao qual ele aprendera desde cedo, a odiar.

Além das mudanças de Draco na sala de aula, Poções também serviu como um trampolim para Hermione durante os últimos meses de aula. No último dia de Abril, Hermione, Harry e Rony estavam sentados em torno de um caldeirão que Hermione mexia com fervor. Cada um deles em silêncio por razões distintas: Harry, porque estava lendo a receita, Hermione, porque estava se concentrando em mexer, e Rony porque era Rony.

Harry e Hermione tinham se acostumado ao silêncio dele na presença de Hermione. Apenas uma vez Hermione perguntou a Harry se ele tornara a falar.

"Ele fala, mas nunca sobre... isso, você sabe."

Isso fora há uns três meses.

Agora, o constrangimento e a novidade da situação tinha acabado e o silêncio era apenas um costume confortável

"Harry, me passe o... o frasco de asas de pixy."

Hermione olhava para o caldeirão, com uma expressão tranqüila, a mão estendida a espera do frasco. Ela sorriu ao sentir o vidro frio tocando sua palma.

"Obrigada Harry..." Ela começou, mas parou enquanto observava. Rony estava apertando o fraco na palma quente dela, não Harry, que agora observava a cena com um olhar ilegível.

"Oh, obrigada Rony." Hermione sussurrou, pegando o frasco. Rony não respondeu, mas acenou com a cabeça - o primeiro reconhecimento que ele tinha lhe dado em meses.

Hermione quase não podia se conter.

Ela riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo após o término da aula.

* * *

Draco recostou-se contra as escadas do Castelo de Hogwarts, o sol desbotado sobre o céu escuro.

Era o último dia de junho, o último em Hogwarts até o reinício do período letivo, em setembro; eles subiriam a bordo do trem em quarenta e cinco minutos em direção à plataforma nove e três quartos.

Enquanto Blaise cantarolava uma piadinha, Malfoy ergueu a cabeça para a frente e riu, os cotovelos apoiados contra a pedra e os tornozelos cruzados, o cabelo loiro brilhando sob os raios do sol. Hermione tinha lhe cortado algumas mechas do cabelo algumas semanas atrás, reclamando um pouco docemente sobre seu comprimento. Foi difícil para Draco se ajustar ao modo como seu cabelo não caía mais como antes, mas, ele teve que admitir, ela tinha razão, ele estava começando a parecer com os Weasley.

Draco sorriu, enquanto Blaise ria de si mesmo.

Tinha surpreendido Draco o quão distante o outro rapaz tinha se tornado e isto lhe doía um pouco mais do que Draco iria admitir, especialmente quando Zabini só falava ou o notava, quando não havia ninguém por perto. Draco percebeu que, a medida que o verão progredisse e Zabini tivesse tempo para refletir e pensar ou de conversar com seu pai Comensal da Morte, sobre "que tipo de desgraça o menino Malfoy tornou-se", o pequeno fio de amizade seria rompido.

Assim Draco aproveitava o que ainda restava disso.

Um pequeno barulho fez os meninos se virarem e eles viram Hermione caminhando em suas direções.

Blaise parou bruscamente, embaraçado. Draco continuou a recostar-se na pedra, um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios.

"Oi Blaise." Hermione sorriu, apertando os livros em seus braços.

"Er... ah, uh... a gente se vê, companheiro." Ele disse bruscamente, escapando o mais rápido possível.

Draco não teve coragem de se despedir, como se aquilo lhe garantisse que aquela não seria a última vez que veria o amigo assim: tranqüilo e desprotegido.

Hermione riu, o som ecoando pela brisa morna.

Draco sorriu.

O aniversário de Draco tinha sido há vinte e quatro dias antes e foi só depois de abrir seu presente, seu único presente, olhando Hermione no fundo dos olhos que ele se deu conta e lhe disse, o quanto amava o seu riso. Ela prometeria sempre rir assim? Como se ele fosse o único a ser capaz de ouvir aquele som?

"Pronto?" Ela perguntou, colocando os livros em sua bolsa. Draco acenou com a cabeça e se levantou, tirando a poeira de sua calça jeans.

O trem estaria partindo logo.

Os dois caminharam para a plataforma de Hogsmead e Hermione foi capaz de encontrar seus amigos rapidamente na bagunça à sua volta. Conversando com Harry e Rony, que agora falava um pouco mais do que simples frases monossilábicas, ela disse que estaria de volta em breve e pediu-lhes que não se esquecessem de guardar um lugar para ela na cabine deles e... quem sabem dois?

Rony parecia furioso, mas Harry assegurou-lhe que iria, ao mesmo tempo que olhava triste por sobre o ombro de Hermione. Malfoy estava de volta, parado um pouco atrás dela, os braços cruzados, e olhar dirigido para alguma coisa ao longe, acima da plataforma.

Quando o trem apitou, soltando uma nuvem de fumaça branca, Hermione e Draco abriram caminho por entre os estudantes. Eles não seguiram Rony ou Harry até a cabine, caminhando para a parte traseira do último carro.

Eles tinham aceitado a necessidade de ar fresco e de dar uma última olhada em Hogwarts. Eles precisavam daquilo, como se um capítulo de suas vidas estivesse se fechando, para o início de um novo.

Muitos dos residentes de Hogsmead tinham ido até a estação, se despedirem dos alunos. Mesmo alguns dos professores estavam lá. Alunos do primeiro e do último ano se inclinavam pelas janelas, dando adeus. Hermione impulsionou-se contra a grade de ferro e acenou para Hagrid e alguns dos professores. Eles sorriram de volta e Draco sorriu também, com o braço em volta dela.

"Eu já volto." Ele sussurrou em sua orelha quando a estação se tornou um pequeno ponto contra o céu escuro, e Hermione já era incapaz de distinguir entre quem estava acenando.

Ela acenou com a cabeça enquanto Draco se afastava e apoiou os braços contra a grade, suspirando. Ela sentiu o movimento do comboio por baixo dela. O ruído do motor, as faixas e os compartimentos soando como uma doce melodia para Hermione; a música da vida, sua vida real, a vida longe de aulas e livros, onde pudesse florescer como uma bruxa e como mulher. Tal como uma calma e rejuvenescedora melodia; Hermione deixou isto a acalmar durante alguns minutos.

"Não durma." Uma voz baixa murmurou.

Hermione sorriu e fechou os olhos; a sensação de deriva seria realmente bastante agradável.

Draco parou ao seu lado, lhe entregando um copo de suco de Abóbora, sua mão agarrando a grade férrea ao lado dela. Ela podia sentir o corpo dele apertado contra o seu e estremeceu ao sentir sua respiração tocando sua orelha quando ele descansou seu queixo sobre o ombro dela.

Ele tinha trazido apenas um copo para dividirem entre si, enquanto observavam o cenário passando por eles. Por um breve momento puderam ver as torres de Hogwarts por entre algumas árvores, porém, pouco a pouco, como todas as coisas, a escola desapareceu nas nuvens roxas.

O casal ficou em silêncio, então, como se estivesse com medo de respirar. Fora da escola, com o mundo inteiro em torno deles, eles poderiam contar com as palavras de Dumbledore? Ele realmente tinha fé neles, ou era improcedente?

Quando Hermione se arrepiou repentinamente, Draco acariciou seu braço e a puxou para mais perto.

"Você está excitada ou assustada?" Draco se aventurou, as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto olhava as colinas no horizonte, sem ter certeza se a pergunta era para ela ou para si mesmo.

"Um poucos dos dois, eu acho." Hermione sorriu, não olhando para ele. "Quero dizer, outro ano aqui que se finda."

Draco concordou com a cabeça, distraído rodando o anel da Sonserina em seu dedo.

"Eu..." Ele começou e Hermione se virou nos braços dele, o encarando. Draco tirou o anel incrustado de esmeraldas de seu dedo, o colocando na palma de sua mão. "Eu quero que você fico com isso, Hermione."

Não tinha sido algo planejado, era apenas algo que devia fazer, lhe apresentar um símbolo do seu amor ...

"Eu... ah, isto não é uma relíquia de família ou algo assim?" Hermione perguntou, encarando o objeto.

"Eu não me importo, pegue." Aquela fala pegou o próprio Draco de surpresa.

"Draco..."

"Hermione?"

Hermione sorriu para olhar infantil de Draco e sacudiu a cabeça, empurrando o anel. Ela observou com emoção o brilho das pedras sobre o crepúsculo

"Eu não preciso de um anel para saber o quanto você me ama. A lembrança é completamente triste sem o acompanhamento. Além do mais, se você me der o anel eu ficarei muito satisfeito com a mera lembrança, o anel tomando o seu lugar. Eu não vou me permitir isso. Eu quero ser egoísta. De que outra forma eu vou obrigá-lo a me escrever durante o verão?"

Draco balançou a cabeça.

"Você é sempre tão malditamente lógica."

Hermione riu. "Aquele anel não nos simboliza."

Malfoy fez uma pausa, olhando para o objeto em sua mão. Era tão constitutivo, e brutalmente talhado, quase trágico, o modo como a cobra se enrolava em torno de si, sua boca próxima ao seu rabo, como um canibalismo perpétuo.

Amargamente Malfoy pensou em como, em vez daquilo simbolizar o amor, simbolizava a queda de Sonserina: guerreando contra si mesmo, tornando-se marginais dispostos, sempre empenhados em nunca cessar o perpétuo canibalismo social.

Por que em nome de Merlin ele iria querer aquela vida?

"Você sabe, Hermione, pensando bem, não me simboliza também." Draco sorriu numa espécie de careta triste. "Eu não sou mais um sonserino a não ser numa mera classificação. Eu não deveria estar usando isto mais, não é quem eu sou eu."

Era quase irônico, que no que parecia ser uma vida passada, o anel tenha servido para o início daquilo tudo. O sorriso de Draco se alargou. Aquilo era tudo para o que o anel servia: para abrir garrafas e Draco seria um amaldiçoado se pretendesse usá-lo para algo mais do que isso.

Hermione não disse nada enquanto Draco colocou a prata da serpente contra o polegar e o indicador, parando um momento só para apertá-lo na parte traseira do comboio.

Ele brilhou por um momento sob a luz da lâmpada, uma chuva de prata sob a noite clara, voltando-se repetidamente a apagar-se ao longo dos trilhos.

"Você sabe o quanto eu amo você?" Hermione disse, como se ela estivesse tomando a lição de casa dele.

Draco abriu um sorriso, voltando sua atenção totalmente para a menina em seus braços.

"Quanto?"

Hermione apoiou o copo de suco sobre a grade.

"Eu vou lhe dar três chances." Ela brincou, enquanto ele se inclinava para capturar seus doces lábios.

"Só três?"

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_Own... eu sou péssima com despedidas! Bem, antes de mais nada queria agradecer pela chance de ter podido traduzir essa história que eu aprendi a amar. Quero agradecer a vocês por todo o suporte, pelas palavras lindas, pela paciência com a minha demora em postar!_

_Como vocês bem sabem, existe a continuação e como vocês pediram, eu pretendo traduzi-la, só não posso garantir que começarei logo logo! Estou estudando para concurso público, tenho algumas outras fics para finalizar então realmente está difícil assumir um compromisso estipulando uma data. Mas coloquem a história em alerta porque assim que eu for começar, eu virei aqui e avisarei, combinado?_

**Resposta das reviews de quem não tem conta no site:**

**Valeria: **oi flor... demorou mas aí está o epílogo! Concordo contigo, uma das fics do universo Harry Potter mais lindas que eu já li! Que bom que gostou! Bjussss

**Elizabeth e Morgana: **oi flor... que bom que gostou. Pois é... também achei o enredo super original. Na vida quase sempre é assim mesmo né? O amor vai surgindo aos poucos, a gente vai conhecendo e aprendendo a amar o outro. Também adorei o jeito que a autora abordou o tema e vamos ver o que nos aguarda na continuação.

**Gabriela: **oi flor... obrigada pelo elogio... não deixe de colocar a fic em alerta, assim você fica sabendo quando for postar a continuação, combinado? Bjussss

**Taii: **oi flor... obrigada pelas palavras. Pois é, foi um desafio e tanto traduzir essa história, mas como você disse, a história é tão incrível que acabou sendo uma experiência apaixonante. Acabou demorando um pouco mais do que eu esperava, mas aí está o epílogo e espero que você tenha gostado. Espero te ver pela continuação e pelas minhas traduções e fics twilight também. ;) bjusss

**Esther Lya**: oi flor, brigadinha. Isso é o melhor da tradução, saber que estamos dando a outras pessoas a oportunidade de ler histórias lindas como essa. Bjusss

**Emily: **=D

* * *

_Ah e não esqueçam das reviews me dizendo o que acharam desse final! Eu, particularmente, achei liiiiiiiiiindo, como toda a fic! E aproveitem, se quiserem dizer algo em especial para a autora, estarei, como sempre, traduzindo todas as reviews e enviando para ela._

_Bjusssss e até a continuação!_


	25. Aviso

**Oi amores,**

**Lembram que há um tempo atrás eu avisei que ia dar uma entrevista para o Robsten(ponto)com e abri para que vocês fizessem perguntas e tudo? Pois é, finalmente a entrevista saiu e já está no ar. Vocês podem escutá-la no link: www(ponto)robsten(ponto)com/?p=17273**

**Lá eu falei de todas as minhas fics, de autoria própria e das traduções e ainda dei uma prévia da próxima que estrearei assim que finalizar O Poder da Resistência.**

**Espero vocês por lá!**

**bjussss**


	26. Aviso Tradução da Sequência

**Ei gente, eu sei faz muito, muito tempo!**

**Mas hoje o aviso é por uma boa causa. Estive conversando com a autora dessa história e combinei com ela de que irei começar a traduzir a sequência de Jackknifed. Então, podem se preparar porque logo logo The Other Side of Fate estará no ar. Claro, se ainda tiver algum leitor interessado. E aí, o que me dizem?**

**Beijos,**

**taty**


End file.
